Here Comes The Bride
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: Amu, a single beauty meets Ikuto, the pop idol in Japan, and playboy. One night, he proposes to her when he was drunk and she accepts. What will happen to her new married life? And will they learn to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Its Honey here. This is my 2nd fanfic please read and review k?

**Chapter 1: Rose bouquet.**

**The gown was white and sleeveless. It was long and lacy. On the top of her head, was a small tiara. It was sparkling like her. A veil covered her face. Little girls dressed like fairies hold on to her long gown. She walked down slowly, hand in hand with her father.**

**I wish I was her, I thought. What? You thought that was me? No, of course not. I wish I was though. **

**Anyway, that's Utau, the bride. She was getting married today to Kukai Souma. They were high-school lovers.**

**I was her bridesmaid. I don't look too bad. I was wearing a strapless dress. Pink in colour that stopped at my knees. I had a flower head band on my head.**

**Of course. This was not where I compliment myself. Its Utau. She's lucky. She and Kukai were a happy couple. I bet they'll have a really happy wedding.**

**Anyways, its dinner time and its time to eat. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Amu Hinamori. I'm 25 this year. Still single. Why? Everyone asks me that.**

**Well, they say I'm a pretty girl. I have pink hair, golden orbs and a slim figure. Guys have always been trying to pick me up for dates. But I don't like it. Its because its not right. They're not my type. And also because of a small tragedy…**

**Jinx! No talking bad on weddings. Anyway lets tuck in.**

**IKUTO POV**

**I'm sitting at the V.I.P. table next to the bride. Utau Hoshina, the famous actress was my good friend. She's very nice and sweet. Can't believe she's getting married today.**

**Who am I?**

**I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I have midnight blue hair, violet eyes and I'm tall and sexy, people say that not me. I'm a top idol in Japan. **

**I like girls. Not like like, just like them, especially hot ones. Don't be shock when I tell you, I've had about 17 girlfriends up to now. I date them, fuck them, (sorry for foul language) and threw them away. Yeah, I'm a playboy but that's life.**

**There's a hot pinkette coming over here. She's pretty sexy, if you ask me. I need her number…**

"**Oh, shit!" she cursed. She tripped on a waiter who didn't really care about it.**

**She fell on my lap. And wow, she's pretty.**

"**I'm really sorry." She apologized and looked up. Her eyes slowly widened.**

"**Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Tsukiyomi-sama!" she said.**

**I smirked. "Oh, its alright babe." I winked at her.**

**She blushed and went to the bride.**

"**Hey Utau!" she greeted. "Hi Kukai! Congratz both of you!"**

"**Hey! Thanks Hinamori!" The bridegroom said.**

**That Hinamori girl looked at me then blushed again. Heh, this is gonna be fun.**

**Suddenly, her phone rang. She flipped it open and went to the side. I kept looking at her, and then her happy expression turned sad. She closed her phone and ran off, covering her face.**

**I thought, maybe I should follow her. And I stood up and followed her out. **

**NORMAL POV**

**Ikuto found Amu standing at the balcony, sobbing.**

"**Erm? Hello?" he said.**

**The girl was shocked and turned around.**

"**Oh, Tsukiyomi-sama!" quickly she wiped her tears off.**

"**You ok?" he asked.**

**She sniffed then smiled. "Yeah, fine."**

"**Why you crying?" he hesitated no more to ask.**

**She was silent for a while. Then said, "Its nothing really." Then she added, "Thanks for showing your sympathy, Tsukiyomi-sama."**

**As she was about to leave, Ikuto grabbed her hand. "You're not leaving before you tell me your name."**

**She blushed and hesitated, then softly said, "Amu. Amu Hinamori."**

"**Amu, what a nice name." he said with a small smile.**

**She looked away and said, "Thank you, Tsukiyomi-sama."**

"**The bride's getting ready to throw her bouquet! Ladies, get your engines ready!"**

**All the women in the hall gathered in the middle. Their hands getting ready to capture the bouquet.**

**Amu too gathered I the centre. But, she was thinking about the phone call.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Miss Hinamori?"**

**"Yes?"**

"**I'm calling from the hospital, its your sister. She's confirmed to be pregnant."**

"**What?" Amu's face fell.**

"**No, how can this be?" she asked, near to tears.**

"**We will explain later, right now, she would really like to see you now."**

**Silence.**

"**Okay, but tell her I'll be there in 5 hours time. Ask her to take a break alright?"**

"**Yes Miss Hinamori. Thank you."**

**Phone drops.**

**Back to normal.**

**Ami pregnant. Is it because of what happened 3 months ago? Because she was forced to sleep with him? Could it be?**

**Suddenly…**

"**1.2.3" "CATCH!"**

**The girls were running about trying to catch the bouquet. Amu too stopped daydreaming. **

**Plop.**

**The rose ended up in… Amu's hands?**

"**Amu! You caught it!" she heard Utau exclaim.**

**Amu was pretty shocked. She looked at the bouquet then looked around. She looked down again and when she looked up she saw Ikuto.**

"**Holy shit." She whispered.**

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

I dunno how I got the idea for this one. It just suddenly went up to my mind. LOL anyways I got positive reviews. Arigato Gozaimasu~ I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! And to bma925, its in bold because it can make the story more… you know, easier to read. I dunno what the word is but anyhow, lets get on with the story.(p.s. this story should be in Mature coz it contains violent words and… just one part called rape. But I thought teens would be best. Coz even though there are those censored parts, but I won't be relli, you know? Whatever…)

**Chapter 2: Promise me no tears?**

**When she looked up from the pitch black vision, the pink haired girl saw something she didn't want. **

**She saw her little 20 year old sister being hurt by a man. Her brown haired sister was trying her best to hold the tears. She was touched from here to there. The man, perhaps around her age, but slightly older, showed no sympathy to her.**

**Amu, who was the real victim, was almost in tears. Why didn't the man took her instead? Why did her decide to hurt the younger her?**

**But Amu couldn't do anything. She was being tied up on a chair. And she couldn't escape. So all she could do, was look.**

"**Oneechan! Oneechan!" Ami cried out.**

"**Ami…"**

**NORMAL TIME**

"**Oneechan? Oneechan?" **

"**Mmm, Ami." **

"**Oneechan? Wake up?"**

**Slowly, Amu opened her eyes. It was pitch black, like just now. But the venue is different. No longer in her old house. The house where there were bad memories. The house where her late father had left for her stepmother. Who was now in jail.**

**Rubbing her eyes, Amu looked around. And she realized that she was in Ami's hospital ward.**

"**Oh, sorry. Nightmare." Amu said, still a little dazed.**

**Her little sister just smiled. Ami was a very optimistic girl. She always smiled and seldom cried. Except for that one time. That one painful time.**

"**Oneechan." **

"**Hmm?" Amu answered pouring water from a jug.**

**Ami went silent. "Well… I was wondering."**

"**What?" Amu looked at her sister.**

**Ami looked at her fingers. "I think, I'm gonna look after the baby."**

**Amu choked from the water. She was coughing hard.**

"**Oh my god. Oneechan? You alright?" Ami asked, patting her sister's back.**

"**No, no, I'm fine." Amu answered, still coughing. Her eyes were watery.**

**She rubbed her eyes, but it didn't stop. Tears seemed to flow down by themselves. **

"**Oneechan? What's wrong? What happened?"**

**Amu started sobbing. "Ami, are you sure? You're not experienced with all this. You're only 20."**

**Ami sighed. It was as though she was relieved. "God, oneechan. You scared me. I thought it was something else." Then Ami just smiled again. "Oneechan. I'm fine with it. I don't mind." **

**She patted her flat belly. "I've been thinking about it the whole day. I've made my choice. I'll take good care of it. Its my baby." **

**Amu looked at her sister. She was very brave. That was Ami. The girl with full courage. The one who often lived the spirit. Everywhere she went, Ami would lighten up the mood. **

**Amu's tears continued flowing. She couldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried. **

"**Oh, Ami. Come here!" Amu hugged the young girl tightly.**

"**Oneechan. Don't cry anymore. You're going to be the aunt of this baby. So promise me one thing k?"**

"**What is it?" Amu asked, willing to do anything her sister wanted.**

"**Promise me no tears?"**

**Amu was shocked. Of all things, Ami had asked her to not cry.**

"**Promise?" Ami asked one more time. This time her pinky finger held up.**

**Amu thought about it. "Okay." She and Ami's pinky wrapped around each other.**

**Ami smiled. Amu too smiled. Like she said, Ami can lighten up the mood.**

**AFTERNOON TIME**

**The nurse on duty, Seira, had helped Ami pack up. She was allowed to go home today.**

"**Nee, oneechan. You haven't told me what happened at Utau-chan's wedding."**

**Amu froze from what she was doing. Last night's wedding was something she had wished she wouldn't bring up.**

"**Well," Amu mumbled, fumbling with her fingers.**

**So Amu told everything to Ami. As the nurse was there too, the three of them laughed together.**

"**And… I caught the rose bouquet." Amu said softly.**

**Cling! **

**Ami's glass fell on the floor and shattered into pieces. The nurse too froze there staring at Amu.**

"**Shit. Sorry, I'll pay for that." Ami said quickly grabbing her purse.**

**The nurse stopped Ami and said, "No, no. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret." And winked at her.**

**Ami gratefully smiled at Seira. **

"**Wow! Oneechan caught the rose bouquet. That is… WOW!" Ami said.**

**Amu blushed. She didn't think catching it was good.**

"**But did you know?" the nurse said. "Did you know that, if you caught the rose, it means you are gonna get married. **

"**W-What?" Amu stared at nurse, eyes opened wide. **

"**Yeah. That's what I heard too." Ami said.**

"**N-No way!" Amu said.**

"**Oneechan? Do you have a boyfriend that you were hiding from me?" Ami asked with a smirk.**

"**Of course not!" Amu yelled. **

**Marriage? That was something Amu had never thought of. Okay, maybe yes, she does want to get married. But, she just hasn't found the right one just yet.**

"**I wonder if that is true…" Amu said to herself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear GothEmoChick, okay. So you really want to know? Haha, I love this story. Don't you? Its full of suspense and drama. Well, I don't want to be the spoiler, the truth will be on this chapter. So, shall we begin?

**Chapter 3: Yesterday was a history.**

**AMU POV**

**I stepped into the beige colored room. We were home, in our real home. My old home was in Hokkaido and we abandoned it after the incident.**

**Ami and I were from Hokkaido. But there were two reasons why we moved to Tokyo. 1: because of the incident, and 2: I couldn't live there anymore. It was filled with bad memories.**

**Anyway, when I had entered my room, I just randomly put my handbag on my study table. **

**Ami wanted a plain notebook, which I've got loads of, so I opened my second drawer. Suddenly I spotted something which caught my eye.**

**My diary. My diary when I was 23 till last year. It was no longer the familiar color of light pink. It still had "Amu's Diary" written on the front.**

**With wobbly hands, I took it out. I flipped it open and written on the front cover was a doodle of mine. 'Amu Love Tadase". It was on the whole page. Small heart shapes were decorated and smileys. **

**I did this when I was 16. I flipped open the pages. My handwriting. My feelings. My memorable secrets. All hidden in this book.**

**I looked outside, just incase. Ami wasn't there. Good. I shut the door and weeped, silently of course. There were pictures of me and Tadase. I was hugging him, smiling like the happiest, while he kissed my forehead. But no, I wasn't that girl anymore.**

**It was 8.00 pm. I looked at the car keys. Yeah, maybe I should head for the pub.**

**IN THE PUB**

**IKUTO POV**

"**Ikuto-kun! Come have some drinks with me!" the girl who I have forgotten what her name is called out to me.**

**I shook my head and said, "Nah, had too much. But maybe another time." And I left for the bar.**

**I sat at the chairs provided. Stupid manager. Why the hell must I come to the pub just to sign a fucking (again. I must tell u that the word will be in this story so don't shout at me pls!) contract with some fucking song producer. Geez, this is celeb life. Its hectic and full of shit.**

**Anyway, I ordered a gin and a tonic from the barman. That should be good enough for tonight. I drank too much already and after this, I'm going home. **

**I turned to my right and saw someone I had seen about 24 hours ago. In… oh yes, Utau Hoshina's wedding. The girl who had tripped and fell on my lap, the one who was at the balcony, crying.**

**Whats her name again? Shit! Stupid alcohol.**

**Wait, that's it, Amu. Yeah, that's her name. Amu Hinamori. The girl whose name was very nice.**

**She's drinking a lot I can see. Girls only drink when they're upset. In my experience of course. I've seen loads of girls drunk when I ended their relationship. **

**This is my chance to get closer to her, I thought. My drink was here so I sat at the vacant chair next to hers.**

"**Hey, remember me?" I asked with my sexy voice.**

**She turned to look at me and wow, her face was really red. She must be really drunk.**

"**Mmm… are you Tadase?" she asked.**

**I frowned. Who's Tadase? Her brother, her father, her… boyfriend?**

"**No babe. Its me, the one you met in your friend's wedding." I said again, this time in her ears.**

**She looked down, then she looked up again. "Oh, Tsukiyomi-sama."**

**I smirked, she knew me. Good, now let's learn more about her.**

"**So? Who's Tadase?" I asked. I have to know. Its just incase he's her boyfriend. So I won't really bring her to bed tonight. Maybe make them break up first.**

**She looked up with a small smile. "You really want to know? He's my boyfriend, no, my ex-boyfriend. And he's a real fucker." She said.**

**Oh good. Ex-boyfriend. Lovely, so I can bring her to bed tonight. **

"**You wanna know what he did to me?" she asked batting her eyelashes.**

"**Sure why not?" I said, flirting with her.**

**She looked away and said, "Okay."**

**AMU'S FLASHBACK MODE (its still on Ikuto's POV but Amu's telling the story to him)**

**9 years ago…**

"**Class, meet your new classmate Tadase Hotori." The teacher said.**

**A boy entered the class and stood in the middle. He looked very cheerful and nice. He had blonde hair and a handsome face. **

**And from that day onwards, I knew he was the one for me.**

**He sat beside me and was a very smart student. He always aced his studies and co-curriculums. **

**Most girls came over to our table just to flirt with him. They do say "Hi" to me, but not the sincere type. The one where it has the , "Oh, I'm so much more cooler than you so stay away from him," meaning. **

**I still remembered when I first asked him on a date. I was so nervous I couldn't sleep the other night. And when he said yes, my heart leaped with joy.**

**We had been for pasta at 'Italians Best'. We had a great chat too. **

**I also got my first kiss that night. It was tender, soft and warm. Just the way I liked it, although that was my first…**

**Anyway, we had the a wonderful romance, until when we were 21.**

**I caught him cheating with another girl. Her name was Miyu Konoto. She was the same age as us. But, she was prettier than me. She had a tanned skin, big blue eyes and wavy brown hair. **

**She had a smirk on her face when I yelled at Tadase. This was what I said that day.**

"**I can't believe you! You're a real asshole!" I yelled at him.**

"**Well, I'm sorry! I… I…." he stuttered.**

"**Shut Up!" I said. "You're evil. You shithead. How could you. If you wanted to break our relationship, then do it. Why must you cheat on me?"**

**He was silent. "You COWARD!" I yelled and slapped his face about loads of times. I dunno, I think his face was pretty red if you ask me.**

**Anyway, I grabbed my bag and changed my mind. "Forget it." I said this time more gently.**

**I put the bag down and looked at him with red eyes. He stared at me with his stupid puppy face. "I started this relationship. And I'm ending it now. So I'm not gonna bring the things you gave me home. And I want to give you back every gift you showered me with." **

**Before leaving, I turned to him once again and then looked away. "Goodbye, Tadase." And tears flowed down my cheeks.**

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

"**We were together for 4 years. Believe it or not." She said, smiling although she had just told her sad story.**

**I was silenced. So, this girl was actually dumped? But how can she be dumped? She must be kidding me. **

"**Whoever this Tadase guy is, he's really dumb for not choosing you instead." I comforted her. Wait, did I just say that? "Besides, you're hot. He's a shithead. I agree." Hang on, must be the alcohol. I don't, sorry, never say things like that to anyone, ever.**

"**Really?" she asked me. I think she was smiling too. **

"**Yeah. In fact," I looked around and then went closer to her face. "I would marry you."**

**She giggled. "You're teasing me." Then she stopped. She had a frown on her face. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked.**

**She went silent. Then, "I don't have a boyfriend because of that. I can't seem to find the right guy. Its as though, Tadase is the only guy in the world but he's taken so we can't find boys anymore." She said, sad.**

**I thought about it. I sipped on my gin and my mind was wheeling with alcohol. Oh crap. I'm being stupid right now. I'm having stupid thoughts about telling her I like her, and I want to propose to her. **

"**Hey Amu." I said.**

**AMU POV**

"**Hey Amu." Tsukiyomi-sama said with his low, husky voice.**

"**Yes?" I replied.**

"**What if…"**

**IKUTO POV**

**Don't say it Ikuto, don't say it.**

"**What if you marry me?" I asked.**

**SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**I can never take back those words. And what am I even thinking? Marriage? I don't even have a serious relationship yet.**

**AMU POV**

**Marriage huh? He just asked me to marry him. Him, the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the playboy himself, has just propose to me. **

**I don't know what happened after that. I think I went close to him and kissed him. Yeah, I think that's what I did.**

**He kisses me back. Wow, this is the best kiss I've ever had. Hard, and rough and sexy.**

**IKUTO POV**

**She kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss her back. God, she's a good kisser.**

**I'm slipping my tongue into her mouth and she allows me. I'm going wild. I'm kissing her like mad. She's pulling me closer to her and I'm holding her tightly.**

**It felt like hours when we finally released. We were panting hard.**

**She seemed to be closing her eyes. Then she says, "Yes." I thought, yes? Then I realized that wasn't the whole thing just yet.**

"**Yes, I would marry you."**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peeps. My name is Honey Kisses :D! Thank you for the sweet reviews. I agree, Tadase is very nice londonbridgesfalling. But, I need drama. And I can't make Ikuto be the bad guy. Oh wait, he is a bad guy. :O in a good way anyway… so chapter 4 is here. And, whats gonna happen? Lets find out.

**Chapter 4: The real proposal.**

**Mmm. What time is it? Ow, my head. What happened last night? Let me see. I found my diary, saw my pictures. Mmm, what else? Oh yes, went for a little drink. Ok maybe not so little. Then, I dunno what happened after that…**

**I opened my eyes slightly and saw… my clothes? Wait a second, am I…**

**I looked underneath my blanket and, OMG I was naked! What the fuck?**

**I looked to my left and saw blue hair. The man (or a woman? Am I lesbian?) was buried underneath the sheets. **

**Ok, wait. Did we…**

**No, no. Don't think about it first. Right now, get out of here.**

**I tried to slip off the bed, but I didn't fully get out. Why? Because the person sleeping down there was grabbing my hand tightly. Great. Just great!**

**I try to free myself by shaking of the hand. but the sheets were moving. Shit! Did I wake him (or her) up,**

"**What?" a husky voice asked, a little annoyed. Hang on, I know this voice. I heard it before. Last night. How familiar.**

**The person from down there slowly woke up. Wow, he has great abs. What a muscular chest…**

**I didn't see his face but this man cupped my chin and gently kissed my lips. Wait, kiss? **

**He lets go and I'm slightly panting. Then I see, holy fuck!**

**Its Tsukiyomi Ikuto!**

**I was sleeping with him? What? No way! How? Why?**

"**You're really annoying. What is it that you want?" he murmured. **

"**Err… erm…" I couldn't say anything. I mean, what do you say when you sleep with celebs?**

"**If you could let me go…" I said. But before finishing my sentence, he was nibbling my ears. I shuddered.**

"**Mmm, stop." It was meant to be a scream but it came out as a whisper.**

"**Heh? Why, don't you like it?" he asked me, with a smirk.**

**I couldn't answer. He's really seducing me. I'm closing my eyes slightly while he gives me butterfly kisses.**

**When he stops he lets my hand go.**

"**Erm, thanks…" I mumbled and quickly wore my clothes. Okay, bag, bag, where is…**

**Oh its there. Ok, check for wallet, phone etc… done.**

**So, now should I say bye? **

"**Emmm, bye then." I said.**

**IKUTO POV**

**After my shower, I went downstairs to have dinner with my mom. Her name's Souko Tsukiyomi. She's 45 this year, but she looks like a 30 year old. That's my mom. She's very pretty.**

"**Morning." I said.**

**My mom turned around and she had a glowing smile. "Good morning." And gave me a tiny kiss on the forehead.**

**I looked around. "Where's dad?"**

**You haven't met another one of the Tsukiyomi family. Aruto Tsukiyomi, my dad. He's a busy businessman. But he's a responsible dad. In the weekends, he hangs out with mom and me.**

**She shrugged. "Something about meeting with a president from some London company." **

**Mom doesn't like to know about dad's business. Before they met, mom worked in dad's company as his dad's secretary. Then my dad took over and… well you get the point.**

**Anyway, mom hated working with dad. She said he bugged her for life and teased her when she was working. But in the end, they fell in love and blah blah blah.**

**Speaking about falling in love, I don't think Amu remembers about the proposal I gave yesterday. Perhaps she forgotten, or…**

**In the other side…**

"**Ahchoo!" Amu sneezed. Was someone talking bad about her? Or was it something…**

**Amu stopped. Last night, Ikuto had… asked her to marry him?**

**Back at Ikuto…**

**Either way, I ate French toast. They were delicious. **

"**Oh, by the way." Mom said while washing the dishes. I don't get her. We have servants but she still wants to work.  
**

"**I saw a pink hair girl coming downstairs. I reckon she's yours?" **

**I choked. Mom saw Amu?**

**She sighed. "Ikuto." She walked to the dining table and sat at the chair opposite me.**

"**Do you have a serious girlfriend?" **

**Oh god. Mom can be a pain sometimes. She keeps asking me about relationships. Like she doesn't know I'm a womanizer.**

"**You're 27 but you still act like a womanizer. People your age are now husbands and dads. But you." She shook her head.**

**Wait a second, is she saying that I can't keep a real relationship?**

"**Can you not keep a real relationship? I see millions of girls come over to our house and enter your room. But they come out with tears."**

"**Mom…" I said, biting my toast. "Its not that I don't want to, its just…"**

"**Then prove it! Show me you have a girl. Get married immediately." **

**She didn't even allow me to finish my sentence. "But…"**

"**No buts. If you're a man, prove it!" she said, pointing at me with her finger. She does this everytime when she means it.**

**Hang on. Is she challenging me?**

"**Mom? Are you challenging me?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows abit.**

**She smirked, gosh even she smirks. **

"**What do you think?" she asked.**

**Ok, she is challenging me. No Ikuto. Don't let yourself lose. Don't fall for her trap.**

"**Okay, that girl is my girlfriend." I said. Shit. Stop yourself Ikuto, stop!**

"**And I asked her to marry me just yesterday." I gave her a pleasant smile.**

**Shit! Stop yourself!**

"**Oh, and what did she say?" mom asked, still smirking. "I bet she said no, because of your not-so-serious attitude."**

**How could she to her own son. "Of course not!" I yelled, spluttering tea over the tablecloth. "She said yes, she would marry me." I said exaggerated. **

**Mom looked shocked. Ha! That did it.**

"**Oooo!" she squealed. "Great! Then bring her over tonight."**

**Oops… did she just…**

"**Erm, I dunno. I'll give her a call and ask if she's free." I shrugged, trying to hide my anxiousness.**

"**Then call her! I really wanna meet her." She said.**

**I nodded and just left the dining room. "Gotta go to the recording studio. Bye." I said and went out from the house. **

**Hmm, what should I do? Should I just…**

**I flipped open my phone and went to my phonebook. I typed 'amu' and Amu's name immediately appeared.**

**I dialed her number and on the 3****rd**** ring, she picked up.**

"**Hello?" her sweet voice said.**

**AMU POV**

"**Hello Amu." The same husky voice from this morning said.**

**My heart froze. Tsukiyomi-sama?**

"**Err, is this…"**

"**Yes, this is Ikuto." he answered before I finished my sentence.**

**I was silent. "Well, Tsukiyomi-sama, I didn't…"**

"**Stop being so formal will you. Call me Ikuto."**

**I didn't know how to answer him. **

"**I-Ikuto? Well, how did you get my number?" **

"**Oh, last night I just opened your phone and stole your number. I saved mine too. Don't tell anyone okay?" he said as though trying to be really sweet.**

"**I… but what happened last night?" I asked, trying to change the subject. **

"**Oh, last night!" he said. "You really want to know?" he asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, nodding my head as though he can see me.**

"**We had loads of fun last night, you know we…"**

"**NO! NO! NO!" I yelled, blushing. "Erm, somewhere more private maybe." I said calming down a little.**

"**Hmm… okay, jot down this address." And he gave me an address I was familiar with.**

"**I wanna see you in 10 minutes time." He said. "So you better be here immediately."**

**He hung up and quickly I changed my clothes. I wore my black dress. Then I told Ami I was going out.**

"**Have fun!" she said, adding a little wink. Well I told her about what happened but whatever it is, I wanted to know the real story.**

**10 minutes later.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu arrived in 'Yumiko's Café'. It was a luxurious café that Amu had been to with Utau once or twice.**

**She went to the reception, just to check if Ikuto had done reservations.**

"**Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama is here already." He said quietly, just incase people could hear. "He's booked a private room so I shall bring you there."**

**They arrived in a beautiful looking door. The waiter knocked on the door and the door went open.**

"**Come in." a voice said.**

**The waiter bowed and Amu entered the room. The room was sky blue and had pictures of clouds.**

"**Hello babe." A husky voice came from behind and hugged her.**

**Amu was so shocked she almost yelled but Ikuto had silenced her by kissing her lips.**

**Somehow, it felt right to Amu. Although he is the second person to kiss her, she felt as though it was normal.**

"**Wanna drink?" he asked as they sat down on the chairs provided.**

**Amu shook her head. "I'm just here to ask you about a few things."**

"**Oh, right. Shall I?" he said.**

"**So, you were drinking and I saw you alone. I just went up to you and you told me about your past love." He looked up as though thinking then, "Tadase. Did I get that right?"**

**Amu nodded. She has never told strangers about that. But she was drunk, you can't blame drunk people can you?**

"**Mmm, what else. Oh yes, then I thought of comforting you by saying I would marry you. Then I asked you to marry me and you said yes. Then we went to my home and you know the rest." He smirked.**

**Amu went silent. She didn't know what to say.**

"**Did we really?" Amu asked.**

"**Twice." **

**Amu's mouth opened wide. "No way!"**

**Ikuto nodded. "Well, that's something I wanna talk to you about." **

"**Hmm? About what?"**

"**About the marriage thing." Then he explained to her about this morning.**

"**So, I want you to marry me."**

**Amu looked dazed then when she looked like she had registered everything.**

"**Wh-what!" Amu yelled. Ikuto choked from his drink. Dang, she was loud, he thought.**

"**Yeah. And you did say yes."**

"**Bu-but you were teasing me." **

"**And now I'm serious. I need you to marry me, otherwise my pride would be gone."**

"**But you should have just told the truth!" **

"**Ok, I know I was suppose to do that but I couldn't. My mom was challenging me. What did you expect?" **

**She looked away. "I, I dunno."**

"**Think about it. Please." He said, this time adding sincerity.**

**She thought about it.**

"**I, I'm not sure. I'll just give you a call tonight."**

**OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ**

**They barely said anything on the way out. Suddenly…**

"**Amu?"**

**Amu looked up and went pale. **

"**Ta-Tadase?" **

**Tadase? So this was him? Ikuto thought. **

**A girl was with Tadase. A very pretty one. Could that be the one who was with him when Amu learned he had cheated?**

"**Hello Hinamori." She said with a sneer.**

**Amu's face went really pale and she couldn't get a word out from her lips. Her throat felt dry.**

"**Long time no see." Amu managed to voice out.**

"**Indeed. You look well." Tadase said. He looked at Ikuto and his mouth went open.**

"**Is this…"**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Amu's fiancée." Ikuto said, with the urge of defending Amu.**

**Both the couple opened their mouth wide.**

"**We-well, me and Tadase are engaged too." The girl said.**

"**Oh, how lovely. Me and Ikuto are getting married in 2 weeks time." Amu said, wrapping her arms around Ikuto's.**

"**Well, congratulations." Tadase finally said.**

"**You too. Sorry, but we really have to go now. Don't we honey?" she added a wink when looking at Ikuto.**

"**Yeah. Come on lets go." And kissed her forehead.**

**They quickly went to Ikuto's car and laughing all the way down. **

"**Oh gosh! That was fun!" Amu said in between giggles.**

"**Haha, yeah. You saw their faces, didn't you?" he asked.**

**They laughed and laughed until they reached a junction. The left route was to Amu's home, and the other to Ikuto's.**

"**So… which way now?" Ikuto asked. Looking hopefully at Amu.**

**Amu thought about it. **

"**Yes. I'll marry you." She said the same phrase she said the other night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hallooo! Amu and Ikuto are getting married! And I'm really happy that in the end Amu chose Ikuto in the manga. That's so nice. I wished they would kiss though…on the lips. That would have been so sweet. anyways, to the dear readers of Extra Sweetness, I'm sorry I haven't updated a new chapter as soon as this story. Gomen Gomen~ but then I have writers block for that story and too many new ideas flowing for this one. Here we are with chapter 5 :D

**Chapter 5: Marriage?**

**That night itself Amu went to Ikuto's home and met his parents. They really liked her and was pretty shocked when they said the wedding would be in 2 weeks time. Still, they didn't mind as long as Amu and Ikuto 'loved' each other. Yeah they really 'loved' each other.**

**UTAU POV (1****st**** time :D)**

**I arrived at Amu's flat. She had called me to come over. She said she was getting married in 2 weeks time. I dropped my phone in my toilet bowl when I heard that and she is so gonna pay for that. **

**Kukai dropped me there. He was on his way to meeting some friends and was heading to the same direction.**

"**So, I'll see you around." He says as I take off my seat belt.**

"**Mmhmm. I'll call you when I'm done." I said, touching his face.**

**He nods and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and got down from the car.**

**I was wearing a disguise so that no one recognizes me. I didn't want popularity to arrive here.**

**Anyway, I rang Amu's door bell and the door opens. Amu's little sister, Ami greeted me in. Wow, her tummy is bulging.**

**But I'm not here to be talking about her. "Hello, where's your sister?"**

**Ami brought me to Amu's room and I discover a pink haired girl, sitting crossed legged in front of a man. He's familiar. Oh, I know him. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

"**Amu? Tsukiyomi-san?" I called out.**

**They looked at me and Amu stood up. "Oh, oh! Utau! Hi, sorry about your phone." She said and handed me a box. I looked at the title and my eyes widened. It's the new touch phone I actually wanted. **

"**Happy advanced birthday! Sorry I made you drop your old phone into the bowl. Oops…" and then grabbed some papers.**

**Tsukiyomi on the other hand, just stared at me then lift his right hand and stood up.**

"**Amu. What the hell did you mean by you were getting married in 14 days time?"**

"**13 days actually and yeah I was serious." I listened to Amu tell about whatever happened.**

"**And, I thought. Could you be…" she stopped for a while and turned to look at me. "Could you be our event planner?"**

**I thought about it. Well, I should help her. During my wedding she was my bridesmaid. And she is my best friend.**

"**Ok. But on one condition." I said.**

"**What is it?" Amu asked.**

"**I want another birthday present. I won't count the phone as one."**

"**Sure. Anyway, that wasn't my money." And she winks at Tsukiyomi.**

**He winks back and I feel left out.**

"**Whatever. Ok, so maybe we should…" and I just say a few things that are in my head.**

**They nodded and ahhed or mmmed at everything I said.**

"**But… one more question." **

"**Hmm?" Tsukiyomi looks at me.**

"**How did you guys know each other anyway?"**

**They looked at each other and a small smile spreads on their faces.**

"**Thanks to you, we met."**

**ABOUT 2 WEEKS LATER**

**AMU POV**

**Today is the big day. I, Amu Hinamori, am getting married to a former playboy, (he swore to his mom he wouldn't play with girls anymore… but I dun trust him) Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**I've got everything planned. Ami's my bridesmaid. (Proud). Utau has planned everything, including sending invitations.**

**Speaking about invitations, I received one from Tadase and Miyu. Its to their wedding. So I decided to send one to them too. They accepts but they're gonna regret it. Why? Coz me and Ikuto has a plan. We had asked them to wore white clothing and then without them noticing, we will be putting opened ketchup sauce wrappers so when they sit at their place, the ketchup would stain on their clothes. We laughed when we thought about that.**

**Although, this wedding thing is also something funny. We just met in 72 hours and we're actually getting married. So far, only a few people now about this fake marriage. Ami, Utau, Kukai, Naghihiko and Rima (Ikuto's best friend and hi best friend's girlfriend) and me and Ikuto. the rest all thinks we are in love and getting married. **

**The press got this news and asked why Ikuto never told about this relationship. So he says that he wanted a private life about his relationship, so he told no one about it. They bought it. What idiots, Ikuto had said.**

**Today is our big day though. And I'm feeling nervous about it. I've got a beautiful wedding gown. It's a white dress covered with pearls and diamonds. Real ones. (FYI its on google. Just type Amu's wedding and you'll see Amu in some wedding dress)**

**I also have a matching tiara. Ikuto's mom also gave me a necklace. White pearl. It was so beautiful that wearing that only was already stunning. **

**Anyway, Ikuto's dad will be walking me to the aisle since, well you know, since I don't have a dad anymore.**

**I'm wearing full make-up. Utau's make-up artist and hair stylist had came over and made me up, and boy do I look fabulous.**

**Anyway, I have to get ready for the big time. I hope I don't faint afterwards…**

**IKUTO POV**

**My mom is crying. She is crying coz I'm actually getting married.**

**I'm wearing a black wedding suit. (It's the one which Ikuto wore in some Amu's dream or something. Just type in Amu's wedding. You'll see Ikuto wearing some black suit giving Amu a rose with 3 other guys Kukai, Kairi and Tadase.)**

**Well, the guests are here and we're waiting for the bride. Speaking about the bride, I haven't seen Amu just yet.**

**The wedding march plays and I see dad holding Amu's hand. wait, is that really Amu? I know she's hot, but today, she's more than hot… she's… beautiful.**

**Don't get me wrong, I never compliment girls. Ever. But she's too stunning to not compliment.**

**My dad hands me Amu's hand and I grab it. As we hear the priest say something boring, I see Amu's looking down, he cheeks getting redder and redder. I'm squeezing her hand and she's holding me tightly.**

"…**do you Ikuto Tsukiyomi, take Amu Hinamori as your loving wife, no matter if she's young or old, sick or healthy, poor or rich?"**

**Oh, it's the part where I say I do. I say that and everyone claps. The priest had to put his hand up to stop them from cheering. Amu and I couldn't help but give a muffled laugh. **

"… **do you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukiyomi as your husband….." he says the rest. She says I do and everyone starts to clap again.**

"**I know pronounce you husband and wife."**

"**You may kiss the bride." The priest had to raise his voice slightly.**

**Amu looked a little worried. Perhaps she's not ready for the kiss. hmm, now its my turn to tease her a little.**

**I push her down and catches her back and her eyes widened. Then she shuts them and I push her face to the left so no one would be able to see.**

"**Wh-what?" she says, panicky.**

"**Shh, don't say anything, lets just say I'm saving it for tonight." And winks at her.**

**She looks a little surprised but relax and closes her eyes. Everyone claps a little louder and with that it ends, we are officially husband and wife.**

**When it was time to throw the bouquet, Amu turns back and throws it with all her might. Surprise surprise, her sister catches it. **

**When Tadase and his girlfriend stood up, everyone starts laughing. Their ass was covered with ketchup. Heh, our little plan worked. I secretly gave Amu a tiny high-5 and she giggles.**

well the next chapter would be pretty short but I hope you people were entertained by this chapter. Signed with lots of love, Honey Kisses


	6. Chapter 6

Ooo, the last chapter was pretty fun. Especially the part where I tortured Tadase :P. Anyway, this story is actually fun. I love this. Arigato arigato for the reviews. ^ ^ . I love all of you~ here's chapter 6 for you.

**Chapter 6: Problems and Kisses?**

**AMI POV (Weee!)**

_**Dear diary,**_** I wrote**

_**Oneechan's 'new' mother-in-law had offered to look after me for the 7 months. She says that a pregnant lady living alone is dangerous. So she asked me to move in with her and step-dad. They asked me to call me mom and dad, and they're really nice.**_

_**Oneechan is living with her- so-called- husband in his own house. They seem really happy. They even kissed in the wedding. So much for fake marriage huh? Either way, life is really great. **_

_**This baby inside me is really growing. My tummy is bulging a lot. I can't wait for it to be with me in this world.**_

_**Dear baby, mummy promise you, mummy will love you. It doesn't matter how much consequences there are. I promise with all my heart, you will be the treasure in my life.**_

_**Ami**_

**I closed the book and put my pen down. What are the newly wed couple doing right now I wonder?**

**NORMAL POV**

**In Ikuto's home.**

**Ikuto was in the shower when Amu was making dinner. Ramen. And chocolate cake for dessert. According to mom (well its tradition you call them mom when you get married right?) Ikuto is crazy about chocolate, so she thought of treating him.**

**From the room, Ikuto could smell yummy food. He changed into his clothes and went downstairs. A bowl of still steaming ramen was on the dining table. Ikuto licked his lips hungrily. **

"**Mmm, smells good." He says looking around for the chef. She comes out from the kitchen, wearing a checks apron. She was smiling.**

"**You go ahead first. I'm checking on something for a while." She says and goes back to the kitchen.**

"**Then don't mind me." He sits on the chair and takes the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."**

**He slurps the noodles (I read that the Japanese wants people to slurp down their noodles to show that you are enjoying the meal). "Delicious!" he says loud enough for Amu to hear.**

**She comes out with the apron off and laughs. "Hey, hey! Slow down, you'll choke if you gobble them down like that."**

"**So be it, I would rather die eating this." He says and continues eating.**

**Amu was still laughing and joins him eating the ramen.**

**When they were finished, Amu had gone back to the kitchen to put the bowls. Ikuto's phone rang. **

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

"**Ikuto speaking." **

"**Tsukiyomi-kun, please be informed that you have a recording session tomorrow afternoon at 1.00 pm."**

"**Yeah, I know that." He said, rolling his eyes. They had called him for 3 times already.**

"**And by the way, the manager hopes that you would be able to bring your wife along."**

"**Why?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowed slightly. **

"**Well, he would like to see who his nephew's unlucky woman is." Another voice says.**

"**Uncle?" Ikuto asks.**

"**That's right. I'm sorry I didn't make it to your big day. Who knew the big playboy actually got married."**

"**Are you insulting me?" Ikuto asks, frowning.**

"**Of course not. So I hope to see you and her tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Ikuto replies. "See you tomorrow." And shuts the phone.**

**Amu bringing two plates each with a slice of cake on it. Ikuto's frown soon turned into a smile at the sight of chocolate.**

"**Nyam! Chocolate!" he says and rushing to her.**

**Amu starts laughing again. She really has a cute laugh, Ikuto thought. **

**IKUTO POV**

**What a cute laugh, I thought. She looked as though she doesn't have any problems at all. But in truth, she has loads of them.**

**I know, she's told me all about it. We spent the 2 whole weeks bonding with each other.**

**I know what happened to her parents. Her mom passed away when she was only 10 and her sister was 5. Her dad got married again with her evil stepmom and he too died due to unknown causes. So she and her sis lived with alone with her stepmom. Her stepmom was a real witch, she so nicely phrased out. And, about Ami too. Everything, she told me every single thing about her life.**

**Amu was staring at me I realized. "What's wrong?" I asked, nibbling on my cake.**

**She shook her head and turned to look somewhere else. There was a frown on her face. The laughter had died down. I think her eyes are moist.**

"**Hey, you crying?" I asked, a little panicky. She was really happy this morning, and suddenly. I put my plate down and rushed to her. She was really trying to fight back the tears. But it just drips down. Now, she's slowly sobbing.**

**AMU POV**

**I'm crying. I can't believe it. I'm crying. Why? It was another phone call, its always from phone calls.**

**IN THE EVENING**

"**Hello?" I answered. I was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.**

"**Miss Hinamori. I'm Yuri Hareso, lawyer to Derini Hinamori, your stepmom.**

**I froze. I dropped the knife on the floor. "Don't call her with my surname." I said, furious when I heard that name.**

"**Mrs Hinamori" –she's doing that on purpose, I know it- "Mrs Hinamori's judgment day will be in 2 days time. You and your sister are called upon to attend."**

**I was still frozen. I couldn't move. Not even a tiny inch. "And also, I would like to warn that, she might not be proven guilty. In fact, she might be released." **

**I clutched the phone tighter. "No."**

"**Well, that's all…"**

"**No! She will be proven guilty!" I yelled to the phone. "She will be facing the worst punishment. I swear! I will make sure she stays there for her whole life!" I was panting.**

"**Suit yourself then. But we'll see on Tuesday. Please be sure to attend." And the phone line drops.**

**I drop the phone too, literally. It fell to the ground. I think it might have broken into pieces. Just like the way my heart shattered to pieces. **

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

**I was sobbing like mad. Ikuto was hugging me and telling me to calm down as I told him about my problem in between sobs.**

"**It's ok. Calm down. She'll never be released." He said, sounding gentle. Not like his normal husky voice which seduced girls all the time.**

**I continued sobbing. Then I stopped, but tears still dripped. "You think so? But if the judge is on her side, then me and Ami will be having our old nightmares again. I don't want that. Not when Ami's not feeling well."**

**He didn't say anything. Instead, he cupped my chin and made me look up at him. **

"**Don't worry. It'll all turn out fine. As long as you relax. Just believe in yourself. Don't stress yourself." He gently put his lips on my forehead.**

**I dunno what I'm doing. I'm hugging him tighter. And he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, his hands are trailing down my back. And his face is coming closer to mine. Is he going to…**

**We're kissing. My hands are wrapped around his neck and he's pushing me down to the couch. His tongue is in my mouth, and mine in his. I'm gasping for air but he's still kissing me. I can't stop either. **

**As he removes his lips from mine, I can feel the urge to touch him some more. As though in cue, his lips trails down from my forehead to my nose, then to my lips, then finally on my neck. He's gently kissing it as I hold him tightly. Then he kisses me one more time.**

**As we're kissing, I can feel my clothes loosen. How did he do that so quickly? But that doesn't really matter right now, because I don't care what he's doing.**

**Its as though I'm a butterfly and he's a spider. I'm stuck in his web and he's coming closer to me. He's seducing me. Even though I'm trying hard to release myself, I can feel myself wanting to be with him.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Mrs Hinamori, I've called your stepdaughters. They will be attending on Tuesday." Yuri says to the lady sitting opposite her. Her hands were chained. She had an evil smirk on her face.**

"**Very good. I can't wait to meet them, especially the older one. Amu."**

**In Ikuto's home**

**Amu's face was buried in Ikuto's chest. He could feel her hot breath panting under.**

**As he collapse on her, he grabs a bit of her hair, and gently kisses her. She accepts it and then slowly let go.**

**The two of them were panting hard. Amu snuggles under Ikuto's warm body. He hugs her and then whispers, "You won't be alone. I'll be here to support you."**

GOSH! I thought I was a real pervert writing this. Anyways, if anyone of you doesn't like this type of content, please tell me, I can try to not write things like that. TQ~


	7. Chapter 7

I am so happy you all didn't mind the pervy stuffs! Suki Suki! That means I can write more of those. :D happy happy! Btw, I need your opinions. Should I write 3 stories in one time? I've got a new one coming right up in my head, but I dunno if I should write them in between these 2 stories. So, please help me nee~ ok, this is chapter 7, please read and review!

**Chapter 7: Happy Family!**

**Mmm, so soft. It feels like, cotton. But, the couch is hard. Maybe…**

**I slowly opened my eyes. Everything is pitch black. Or maybe its because I'm not fully awake. Hmm, should I continue sleeping? I felt something warm on my left. Oh, its not a something. It's someone. What time is it? I wondered. I looked at the wall clock.**

**Mmm, never mind. Its only 3 am. Sleep Amu, sleep.**

****

**Mmm, where am I? Weren't we sleeping at the couch last night? This doesn't look like the living room. It looks like…**

**The bedroom? I quickly woke up, just to make sure. Looking around. Yep, its our bedroom alright. Hmm, so am I… yep, definitely on the bed.**

**I touch my left again. Its cold now. Has Ikuto woken up? I can hear the shower pipe turned on. Guess he's in the bathroom. **

**Now I realize I'm actually wearing a shirt. It's the one where Ikuto wore last night. Its his white long sleeved shirt. **

**I look around, just to make sure no one is looking. Just incase, maybe there's a CCTV up there. Nope, no one. Okay, safe. I smelt his shirt. Mmm, that smells so good. His cologne is so… manly? I don't know what girls say. But one thing I know, its expensive and its meant for him. I think I can smell his aftershave too…**

"**You're a real pervert, aren't you?" a husky voice asked.**

**I dropped dead, blushing. Ikuto had came out from the bathroom. I quickly let my hand off the shirt and turned my face around. "I, I wasn't doing anything. I thought I saw a spot on it."**

**He narrowed his eyebrows and then chuckled. "You are the worst liar ever." He says with a smirk.**

**IKUTO POV**

**I learnt that when she gets embarrassed, she folds her arms and turn her face away. That's what she's doing right now. I can see her face reddening every second.**

**I had a towel draped around my neck. My hair's wet and I had left 3 of my shirt button. I head towards the bed to get my watch while she watches my every move. I can see her eyes following my movements.**

**She's a real pervert, I thought. My hand reached my shirt button and I'm slowly opening them. Her eyes remain following me.**

"**You like what you see, don't you?" I asked, smirking.**

"**Mmhmm…" she nodded. Then she snaps.**

"**Wait… what?"**

**I laughed so hard I think she got pretty offended. She folded her arms again and this time, she made a face at me.**

"**Ok, ok… sorry." Then once again, "Pfft!" I can't help myself. I just laughed while she watch, still mad. Then her arms relaxed slowly, and her face crinkles into a smile. Then she's joining me too.**

**She's fun, I thought. I'm lucky I married her. Wait… what did I just say? Ok, you did not hear that.**

**We're still laughing, I don't think we will stop till tonight.**

**3 hours later….**

**Ok, so we did stop. About 10 minutes later…**

**Anyways, Amu was getting ready to head to the recording company. She's looking for a nice outfit. Even though I told her anything was ok, she still insisted to look nice for my uncle. He's family, she said.**

**I decided to go start the car first. Girls are real vain, they take so long just to dress up.**

**I didn't notice Amu when she came out. She opened the car door when I was putting in the CD into the radio. My favorite idol, Nana Mizuki. (I know that's Utau's VA but she's not in the story so be it.)**

"**Ready?" I turned to face her and stopped. She was… hot! She's wearing a baby pink strap and sleeved dress, and revealed her shoulders. It was knee length. She wore a matching short pink jacket. Her shoes were white high heels. She really knows how to dress up. Suddenly, I feel like I am the luckiest person in the world to have such a hot wife. Shit! What did I just say?**

**Anyways, I just started the car, not paying attention to anything but looking at the road ahead.**

**NORMAL POV**

WHITE LIE BY NANA MIZUKI (SUKI THIS SONG!)

tsuyogatte mi o hiko u kono koi kara  
White Lie naze mayou bakari  
koware te mo shizun de mo ukabiagaru  
kodoku na tsukiyo no you ni

**Amu's fiddling with her hands. She wore these clothes just to see if he would compliment her. At least say she was pretty or something. Nothing, he remained silent, except for that one, "Ready?" She sighed.**

furishikiru ame anata sagashi no  
yariba no nai mahi shi ta kankaku ha  
kono mama doko ka kie yuku no ?  
dare mo oshie te ha kure nai

osana sa nokoru kokoro no yami ni  
anata ha dore kurai mou kidui teru ?  
tsumeta sugiru asa ni tsuyoku kitto todoku

**The song continued playing. Amu actually liked this song. She has never heard any of Nana Mizuki songs. But she thought it was nice.**

"**What song is this?" Amu asked. She forgot about the silence just now. Ikuto looked at her at the end of his eyes.**

"**White Lie. It was really famous in Japan a few years ago. Haven't you heard it before?" he asked, shocked.**

**Amu shook her head, with an innocent face. Ikuto continued driving the car, looking in front. **

"**So… what do you actually listen to?" he asked.**

**Amu thought about it for awhile. "I listen to..." and tells him all her favorite artists. Ikuto nodded. **

"**Hmm… very interesting." He says.**

**Then they remain silent and the song is the background. Amu's still fiddling with her hands.**

"**That's it!" Ikuto suddenly exclaims.**

"**What? What's it?" Amu asked, eyes widened.**

**Ikuto looks at her and then immediately brakes the car. "We're here."**

**Amu gave a relieved sigh. "Gosh, you scared me…" He gives a smile. In truth, he actually had something in mind.**

"**You go up first alright. Say you wanna meet Mr. Yuzaka." Ikuto says and hands her a plastic card. She nods and enters the high building which had a sign 'EASTER'.**

**Meanwhile, Ikuto fishes for his phone from his pocket. He presses the speed dial,**

"**Fukisaki speaking."**

"**Nagi, its Ikuto. Do me a favor will you…"**

**In the building.**

**This place is HUGE! Amu thought. She went to the reception and requested for a Mr. Yukaza.**

"**Do you have an appointment with him?" the reception lady asks. Before Amu manages to give a reply, a man's voice boomed from behind.**

"**Yeah, she does!" they look behind and a tall and muscular man appears, walking towards them. He had a tan skin and was wearing sunglasses which he took off when he was face to face with Amu.**

"**Good afternoon, sir." The lady bows. Amu thought about doing the same thing. But the man laughs. **

"**My nephew will be fuming if he found out about this." He murmurs and she quickly stood up straight. "Sorry." She murmurs back and he grins. **

"**Come on, let Ikuto come by himself." He puts a hand on her shoulder and brings her to the lift.**

**Outside…**

"**Thanks. I owe you one. So see you tomorrow." And Ikuto flips his phone down. Case solved, he thought as he enters the building.**

**Upstairs…**

**Ikuto gets out from the lift on the 5****th**** floor. Then, he can hear a girl's voice singing. He frowns, shouldn't this be his appointment. As he arrives at the studio, he sees a pink haired girl singing happily.**

COLORFUL HEARTBEAT (SHUGO CHARA SONG :D)

Naitari warattari okottari

Ironna kimochi ni naru no

Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta

Aa ishogashii

Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

**She was smiling and laughing while singing. People could tell she was actually enjoying herself.**

"**Amu?" Ikuto asks. Her head turns to the door and she stops, blushing.**

"**I-Ikuto! Erm, I was…"**

"**Ah! You're here finally!" Yukaza says. He gestured the 2 other people in the room to leave for privacy. They nod and then leaves.**

**The studio was silent. By now, Amu had rushed to Ikuto's side. He brings her to his back as though protecting her from something.**

**Yukaza looks down, the plays with his hair. "Ikuto… I thought you trusted me, I can't believe you actually didn't tell me about this."**

"**What are you talking about?" Ikuto frowns as Amu shivers slightly as though afraid some fight might happen.**

**Yukaza looks at his nephew's eyes. "Hmm, don't think I don't know." **

**Ikuto looked alarmed and Amu hides her face behind Ikuto.**

"**I know about your relationship with this girl. It's a fake marriage isn't it?" Yukaza smirks.**

**Amu's mouth opened wide and Ikuto remains still.**

"**Wha-what are you talking about?" Ikuto asks.**

"**Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto." Yukaza walks towards them. "I thought you told me everything. What happened to the boy who trusted his uncle very much?"**

**Ikuto looks around, then he gives a long and hard sigh. "Okay, you win…" and he sits at the chair. "You win. I can never hide anything from you, can I?" he gives a small smirk.**

**Yukaza laughs. "Of course. I was the one looking after you when you were younger. You must remember that." **

**Ikuto's face remains the same and he sees Amu, still looking a little frightened.**

"**Ho-how do you know about it?" she asks. **

**Yukaza chuckles. "I know very well. I bet you were drunk when he first proposed." Amu gives a surprised gasp and he continues, "My darling nephew swore when he was younger. He said…"**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Girls are a real pain. I won't get married to any of them." Young Ikuto says at the dining table during dinner with his uncle who was high school student.**

"**Eh, why do you say that? You must get married, so that you can expand your family members." Younger Yukaza says, taking a salmon with his chopstick.**

"**What's the point? I hate girls. I swear." **

**Yukaza chuckles. "Ok, I'll remember that. So you make sure you won't be getting married?" **

**Ikuto nods and eats his dinner.**

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

"**You didn't have to tell her the whole thing, Uncle." Ikuto pouts as Amu laughs.**

"**He really said that? Haha!"**

"**Yeah. So I knew, this is all fake isn't it?" Yukaza asks.**

**Amu nods, still laughing as Ikuto turns his back to her. "Uncle is meannnn…" he says it like a small kid. This made Amu laugh out loud even more.**

"**Well, since your 'wife' can't stop laughing, I think we should cancel the appointment and make it to another day. How about that?" Yukaza says.**

**Ikuto just nods and Amu still continues laughing.**

**AMU POV**

**Outside…**

**I'm still laughing. Ikuto actually says stupid things when he was a small kid.**

"**Will you ever stop?" Ikuto asks me, obviously mad. **

**I tried. I really did. I managed, for a while. Then I can't help but let out another laugh. Its just too funny I'm having tears in my eyes. **

**But something stops me. Ikuto is kissing me. He's kissing me real hard. I shut my eyes and fall for his spell. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I'm losing control of myself too.**

**When he lets go, my senses are asking for more. **

"**Home?" he whispers in my ear, gently nibbling it.**

**I give out a soft mmm and replied, "Home."**

**In the building (NORMAL POV BTW)**

**Yukaza looks out at the window and saw the two kissing. He shakes his head and gives a sigh.**

"**Ikuto. You never change do you? Still playing with girls." He says to himself.**

**But he could see Ikuto has something with this girl. There was a love spark between them. A very shiny spark. He knew it. **

"**Ikuto… you're in love with this girl, aren't you?"**

**Ikuto's home.**

**As Ikuto kicks the door shut, he pushes Amu against the wall and starts kissing her again. She too, kisses him back and as he removes her dress, Amu's moans gets louder and louder. His hands were moving around her whole body and she's trying to beg for more. **

**She unbuttons his clothes and he throws it to the floor. She's gasping for air but he continues to kiss her.**

**Their panting gets harder and harder. Their bodies were sweating like mad.**

**Amu's eyes slowly close as Ikuto's hot breath tingles her neck. He carries her bridal style and walks to their room. **

**He drops her on the bed and start nipping on her neck. She lets out a few soft Mmms. Then it stops when she falls asleep.**

**Ikuto puts her head on his chest and kisses her hair.**

"**Amu, am I… falling for you?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Suki Suki! Ehehe, Ohayo Gozaimasu! Its morning when I'm typing this, then it'll be night… arigato for the sweet reviews. I have good news, for myself. I've downloaded all the songs from SC~ the character songs and OST and EST :D. I love typing this story. Ideas just start flowing through. I've got one right now :D. and I'm sharing it with you.

**Chapter 8: Your Punishment.**

**The surrounding was filled with chatter. The honorable judge hasn't arrived. Everyone was talking about it.**

"**I heard she called a man to enter the house and molest her stepdaughter." **

"**No way! I heard she doesn't even feed them. And she takes their money all the time."**

"**Poor things. Hey, are they coming in here?" **

"**Oh My God! Its Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Why is he here? Why is he holding the oldest sister's hand?" **

"**Hello, don't you read papers? She's married to him."**

"**No way!"**

**Amu had her right hand on Ami's shoulder while her left was holding Ikuto's hand. She may look very calm. But in truth, she felt like crying already. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Ami was with her and they made a promise. (Please read chapter 2 in case you forgot…)**

**Ikuto, however remained calm. He looks confident that their stepmom will stay in jail for the rest of her life. **

**Amu's eyes were slightly moist. Ikuto still hold on to her hand and gently kissed her eyes. "Relax. We'll win this thing." He said, comforting her. She just nodded and quickly wipe off her tears before Ami can see it.**

**About 10 minutes later, the judge entered. "All rise." A man wearing a suit says and everyone bows down.**

**The judge nods and then sits in the most front high chair. He nods again and the same man nods back.**

"**We are all gathered here today for the case of Derimi Hinamori." He nods to his right where a woman with chocolate brown hair sits, looking very pitiful. But the 3 people knew her true colors. They didn't believe her pokerface at all.**

"**She was accused to have abused her rights to her stepchildren, Amu Hinamori and Ami Hinamori. She has also been accused to have literally sexually abuse her stepdaughter Ami Hinamori."**

**Ami stiffs when her name was called. Amu looks at Ami's face. It was pale and worried. She knew what she was thinking about. **

"**May I call upon the victim's representative?" the man asks looking around.**

**A lawyer wearing a very smart suit stood up. "My client has said that both the siblings were abused very badly. In fact, Miss Ami here has been raped by a man who was hired to do so."**

**Ami's face remains pale but she looks calm. Lots of chatters were going on around the room. The judge takes the hammer. "Silence!" he warns. Then the chatter stops. The judge nods and says, "Go on."**

"**Well, we've done a check up for her. And she is confirmed raped and pregnant 3 months."**

**Everyone gasps. Again a chatter happens. The judge, using the hammer one more time shuts them up.**

"**May I call upon the witness, Miss Amu Hinamori?"**

**Amu flinches as her name was called out and she stands up. The lady still had the pity look but her eyes had that 'I dare you' look. Amu was pale but she managed to look away immediately.**

"**I was there watching that unbelievable incident." She says. Everyone gasps. "I was tied up to a chair and was directly looking." More gasps.**

**The judge nods. Then the lawyer asks, "You say both you siblings were often abused. Not fed well and also, working to hard till you the next morning where you won't be able to wake up?" Amu nods. **

"**You may sit." The judge says. Amu nods again, and sits in between Ikuto and Ami. Her heart was still beating like crazy. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. Ikuto was holding it and drawing comforting circles around her palm. She looks at him and he just gives her a small smile. **

"**How come he can smile like that?" Amu wondered. Now her heart was beating slower but still fast. He has such a gentle smile, even though he may look playful and sneaky. He knew how to calm a girl down, but also make her fall for him…**

**Amu suddenly wakes up from reality. What was she thinking? Even if she did fall in love with him, it doesn't mean he would have the same feeling as her. No, no, no…**

"…**my client is accused, blamed. Who can prove that these two siblings are right?" another lawyer had stood up. It was the lady's lawyer. "Nobody. Everyone knows Mrs Hinamori is a very wonderful person. Kind and sweet."**

**Amu flinches again. Her hand which was still held by Ikuto squeezed a little. Ikuto got a little shock from that but he still lets her squeeze. "Just do it until you don't get mad. Calm down alright?" he whispers. She just gives a tiny nod and continues squeezing his hand. Tears were forming in her eyes. But she held it back. Ikuto's right. They will win this thing.**

"**What about the man who was hired?" the good side asks.**

"**He said no. It wasn't her. She was just accused." The bad side replies. **

**Amu couldn't take this anymore. She felt like shouting, where are your eyes, people? But she couldn't. Her hand, still with Ikuto continues to squeeze harder. Still, Ikuto doesn't yelp in pain or anything. He understood.**

**Where's Nagi? He thought.**

**The judge discusses about it with a few other people. Then he stands up. "Derimi Hinamori is approved… not guilty!" **

**Amu's heart shattered. She heard a sound. Something which had broke inside her. Ikuto sighs. **

**Suddenly, the courtroom door opens. Two people can be seen running in.**

"**Sorry we're late." Nagi says. Beside him was Rima. She was holding a small booklet. **

"**Sorry, but we have proof that this bitch here is a real fucking bitch." She says, with her petite voice. **

"**No foul language is allowed to be used in the courtroom, Miss…" the judge says.**

"**Rima Mashiro. Here is her diary. You may look at it. This is her handwriting. It can be confirmed by a few people. It was confirmed." She corrected, giving the booklet to the judge.**

**The lady in front's eyes opened wide. She now looked worried. Amu looks, a little shocked. How could they…**

"**About that, I had called up Nagi yesterday. I had asked him to check your home in Hokkaido since he was there for a photo shoot. Good thing nothing was touched." Ikuto says with a grin.**

**Amu's mouth opened wide. "What? You… but… I…" she couldn't continue her sentence because he had silenced her with his finger. "Shh, save it for later…" he winks and her heart once again beats madly. She could tell her face was burning by now. "Let's say I'm doing this as a favor." He whispers into her ears. She remains quiet and looks away with arms folded. He smirks, oh she is embarrassed.**

**About 10 minutes later, the judge once again stood up. "In this diary, it has the name of Derimi Hinamori and her evil schemes all recorded in here. So we have decided. Mrs Derimi Hinamori is… guilty. She will be sentenced to jail for 10 years." Everyone gasps. Amu remains serious but she secretly smiles to herself. **

**Ami too had the same expression. They give high fives under the benches. Ikuto just grins. He nods a 'Thank you' to Nagi and Rima and they just nod back with a smile.**

**In Ikuto's car.**

"**Did you see her face just now? Did you?" Ami excitedly asked. She's been repeating that so many times already Amu and Ikuto actually got bored listening.**

"**Yes… For the millionth time Ami." Amu replies boredly. She was happy but there was something she wanted to do. **

"**Here we are." Ikuto announces as he stops in front of his parents' house gates. **

"**Thanks for the lift Ikuto-niisan!" Ami cheerfully says as she gets down from the car.**

**He just nods and give her a wave. Amu bids her farewell and watch as her sister enters the house. **

**Ami waves and then the doors finally shut. Amu's smile had slowly wavered. **

"**So… home?" Ikuto asks. She looks at him and he looks at her. Ikuto grabs her chin and gently kisses her lips. Even though it wasn't like the usual kiss, Amu still enjoyed it. Then something wet landed on her cheeks.**

"**Just let it all out. No point keeping them, right?" he asks. She looks at him one more time and more tears drip. She started sobbing. Sobbing in relief. **

"**Let it all out. Don't worry. You won't have to save up for other days anymore." He says as he starts the car and goes to the lane which brings them home at the furthest time. **

**She just sobs her heart out. It felt good. It felt so very good she couldn't stop. Relief was what she felt. Her worries came out as tears and a lot of them were dripping out. Unable to stop, she just sobs till she felt very tired and dozed off.**

**Ikuto couldn't help but peek while she was asleep. She had a very soft skin he was dying to touch. Her lips so sweet he was tempting to kiss them so badly. **

**As they reach home, Ikuto goes over to her and carries her bridal style. Careful not to knock her head, he managed to open the door with his card using his mouth.**

**He switches the lights on and drop her on the bed slowly. She rolls over while he covers her body with a blanket. He was about to change his clothes when he heard her murmur something. **

"**Ikuto, I…"**

**He turns round and her eyes remained shut. Perhaps she's dreaming, he thought. He chuckles softly and looked in his wardrobe for his clothes.**

"**I like you…"**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Its me again. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my latest Bite X Kiss~ I had a hard time thinking about it. Between two stories, luckily I chose that one. Anyways, I shall begin chapter 9. enjoy~

**Chapter 9: Cookies For Tea**

_Dear diary,_

_Its already 3 months since oneechan got married. They seem really happy, although it's a fake marriage. Plus, oneechan's birthday is coming in a week's time. I can't wait. _

_The way I see oneechan and Ikuto-kun together, they seem so… meant for each other. But it isn't just me thinking like this. It seems Utau-neechan and Kukai-niichan also thinks like that. Even Nagi-kun and Rima-chan. So it isn't really weird for me to think this way._

_Perhaps, they've realized it already. Perhaps, they do love each other. Sure they started out as just friends who got married for their own reasons. _(Read chapter 4 to learn about their reasons…)

_But, what if… they are in love with each other? Little baby, what do you think? You'll be out in 4 months and I can't wait. I love you._

_Ami_

**I closed the book but I remain holding the pen. I'm balancing the pen on my nose and I close my eyes, thinking. **

"**Oneechan, good luck with your relationship." I said to myself, smiling.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu's asleep in the bedroom. Ikuto had just came home from a recording program and asked her not to wait for her.**

**Recently, the two of them have been really close to each other. Ikuto seems to be developing some feeling for her, but he's still confused about it. Amu on the other hand, has a hard time trying not to expose her feelings for him. She had fallen for him and often tried her best to act normal when he's with her.**

**After coming out from the bathroom, Ikuto just throws his clothes on the floor. The cleaner will come to pick it tomorrow morning.**

**He then sits on the bed and switches on the table lamp. He has some work to do. Something about helping his dad to count the bank statements. This was always his job, a part-time as his dad's accountant. Before he became famous, he often went over to his dad's and hang out there all day. Since his dad said he was just wasting time doing nothing, he was given the job to count money. And till today, he still does it.**

**Suddenly he hears a rustling sound coming from the bed. Amu was rolling over to the other side of the bed. He looks behind and smiles slowly. She's always like that. Sometimes when they're already asleep, she rolls to the his side and hug him tightly. "A habit." She said when he asked her about it. "I've been doing it since I was young. Ask Ami, she's a victim." She smiled saying that.**

"**Mmm…" she moaned. Ikuto once again turns and he could see one of her shirt buttons had popped out. (Or she had purposely let it out.) He could see her a bit of her chest. Not much but that was more than enough to actually get his attention. **

**He stiffens. How long have they not been making love? Mental calculation says… 1 month. Is it because… he's been to busy for the past month? **

"**Crap." He cursed under his breath. Don't look at her, he instructed himself. Don't even dare to look at her, he says to himself sternly as he was about to look again. He sits up straight and fixes his glasses properly. Ok, concentrate on this, he tells himself.**

**But he couldn't. One little peek should be okay, he says to himself and looks at the bed with the corner of his eye. Her chest is slightly revealing. He stiffens again.**

"**Well, I could always finish this tomorrow." He says softly. Then he takes his glasses off and switched the table lamp off. He heads for the bed and slowly creep into the sheets. He looked at her face. **

**So serene, he thought. Wait, what? He snaps and then closes his eyes. He's trying his best not to hug her. He didn't want to wake her up. But… he's temptation is urging him. Slowly he puts his arms around her and bury his face on her back. **

**Comfortable… he thought and doze off.**

**IKUTO POV**

**I woke up feeling… nothing. Its empty. Its just me alone. Where's Amu?**

**I groggily walked down the stairs and something smelt good. Is it… omelets? **

**I rushed to the kitchen and I was right. Amu fried omelets. She was scooping some one a plate and when she turns around, she smiles at me.**

"**Morning! Hungry already?" she asks me, putting the plate on the dining table.**

"**Very." I grin and sits patiently on the chair. A gentleman always waits for the lady, unless…**

"**You eat first. Let me go get some juice." She says.**

**I nodded like a small boy and picked up my fork. "Itadakimasu!" **

**Its so… delicious. There's a creamy flavor in it. Could it be, mayonnaise? (its edible, I've tried it~)**

**I couldn't help but eat greedily. Now I feel like taking Amu's one. **

**But, before I could grab some, she appeared with two glasses of orange juice. What an ideal breakfast. **

"**Here you go." She says and puts the glass on the table. **

"**Thank you." I say and drink slowly. Mm, freshly squeezed. **

"**Ikuto?" **

"**Hmm?" I answer, sipping on my juice.**

"**Are you free today?" she asks me.**

**I think, do I have any appointments. Hmm, I don't think so. I guess I could do with some stay-home-for-the-day activity. There's dad's bank statements. But, what else do I have to do?**

"**Yeah. I'm staying home for today. Unless, I get an emergency call. Why?" **

**Her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Oh, good! I'm actually trying out a new cookie recipe. And…" she trails off, looking embarrassed. I look up from my drink.**

"**And… I was wondering if, you would like to be the first to try it." She says, looking away. I smirk, she's actually blushing. I bet she's fiddling with her hands. **

"**That depends. If you ask me sincerely." I say, still smirking. She looks at me with wide eyes. Then her face reddens again.**

"**Ikuto… do you want to try my cookies after this?" she asked, with the most innocent face I've seen her put, her big golden orbs sparkling. God, who could resist that?**

"**Okay. So, make sure it's edible. Otherwise, you'll regret for killing your husband." I wink. She laughs. "Yeah, I think I might…" she trails off. I look at her with the a surprised face on but she's already in the kitchen, washing the dishes. **

**Well, looks like I should get started with the job…**

**AMU POV**

**After lunch in the kitchen…**

**Okay, so I've got all the ingredients for the cookies. I've got flour, eggs, sugar, baking powder, chocolate…**

**The chocolate is actually not necessary. But, Ikuto goes crazy when it comes to chocolates, so I guess I could put that in. **

**I notice a mini radio near the stove, and as I turn it on, it plays Utau's latest, Blue Moon.**

**Utau's has decided to go further than just being an actress. I support her since she has such a beautiful voice. The past three months, she's been to the same recording company as Ikuto, Easter. Easter is where Ikuto's uncle works in. (For more information about Ikuto's uncle, please read chapter 7) Ikuto was the one who recommended she went there. And she managed to get a 1 year contract to record an album.**

**When I break the eggs, the song stops and the dj announces, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess whose here to be our special guest of the day? Its Utau Hoshina-chan!"**

**Utau on radio? Cool! I went to get the mixing machine and threw all the ingredients into the bowl, waiting for it to mix everything.**

"**So, Utau-chan! You've recorded at least 5 songs with Easter. Blue Moon, Meikyuu Butterfly, Black Diamond, Heartful Song and Taiyou ga Niau Yo. Congratulations! All this songs manage to be in the top 10 list of every month."**

"**Thank you. But this is nothing really." Utau's cool voice replies. I giggle. She's always like that, but when she's with Kukai, she becomes a real softie… **

**I off the machine and then rolled the mixture until flat. Then, I bring out the shape makers. There was a star, heart, square, circle, spade, clover and a lot of other shapes I could make. I slowly pressed them gently on the flour. It turned out nicely.**

**After that, I melted the chocolate and while doing so, I took the 'Lovely' magazine. On the cover was a picture of Ikuto smirking. It was written, "Ikuto married- is he serious about it after 3 months?"**

**My heart pounded a little. I haven't thought about that for a very long time. Ever since the day of judgment, (it was in chapter 8) my worries were over. I didn't really have anything in mind anymore. Everything was about happiness. Things went real smoothly. But I never thought about Ikuto. Does he have feelings for me?**

"**Amu?" I hear behind the door and Ikuto stood there with his glasses. He saw what I was holding then he shook his head. "What is that doing with you?" he points. **

"**Erm, its…" before I manage a reply, he had grabbed the magazine and throws it to who knows where. "You believe in gossips?" he asks me, his eyebrow lifted slightly.**

"**Eh, I was looking at another section." I lied, but he could sense it. He shook his head again, then his violet eyes gazes at me. My heart was beating like crazy. Why does he always do that? I wonder to myself. **

"**Really?" he asks. "What section would it be?" he says, pretending to be thinking. Then he clicks his fingers. "Oh of course. The 3****rd**** gossip section right?" **

**How did he know? I was busted. Now, his eyes were much softer. He stroked my hair gently and I twitched a little. That was unexpected. But he's gentle stroke made me swoon a little. **

"**I-Ikuto…" I say, looking into his eyes. He's scaring me right now. I'm walking backwards but he's following me. Then I couldn't move anymore because I've reached the wall. He puts his hands on the wall, making a barrier around me. I'm blushing again.**

"**Don't believe in them." He says. "Never believe in any of them." He pulls my chin up and then nips on my neck. I let out a "mmm…" and he smirks. **

"**I-Ikuto? We're in the kitchen." I said, but it came out as a whisper. **

"**So? Do you think I can control it?" he asks me. No, he can't, I wanted to answer. **

**Now, he's kissing me. I kiss him back and my knees almost buckled underneath me. His hands are trying to pull the string which is tied around my neck. If it releases, then my shirt would fall of. But who cares, we want it don't we?**

**He's almost pulling it, until the phone rings. We let go almost immediately. Actually, I let go immediately. I was so shocked as though someone was looking at us.**

"**Fuck… at this moment?" he curses, then he hesitantly goes out from the kitchen. But before leaving, he looks back and then wink at me. "After this." I blush and just nod. He walks away and answers the phone.**

"**Hello? Hi mom!" **

**I realize the cookies were more than enough for both of us, so I put it in the oven and set the temperature. Now all I have to do is wait for 20 minutes. **

"**Tonight? Hmm, maybe. Lemme check with Amu…" then he gestures me to come to him. I walk as fast as I can, he passes me the phone and mouths, "Say no!" I nod and put the phone at my ear.**

"**Hi mom!"**

"**Hi darling! Listen, I was thinking of having dinner with both of you tonight. Is that okay?" she asks me. I was just about to say yes, but Ikuto was shooting daggers at me.**

"**Erm, sorry mom. But, Ikuto and I… we're going to a… emm, a friend's house. Yeah, we're hanging out in Utau's. Sorry." I reply.**

"**Oh, is that so?" I could hear her disappointed voice. "Well, never mind then. How about tomorrow?" she cheered up so quickly? I mouth tomorrow at Ikuto and he just nods.**

"**Yeah, that would be great!" I say. "Ok then. See you tomorrow night, darling. Bye!" **

"**Bye mom." I put the phone down and give a sigh of relief. "I feel guilty…" **

"**I don't." he says. I look at him. "Are you kidding? She's your mom! And I lied to her…" **

"**Well, we are busy tonight. You shouldn't have lied then. You could have told the truth." He said, a smirk spreading on his face. I blush. "That, will never happen." I say, looking away with arms folded. He chuckles and then he hugs me from behind.**

"**So… is it ready yet?" he asks in my ears. I blink then I know what he's thinking about.**

"**Yeah. It's almost ready. Why don't you wait first?" I say and go into the kitchen again. **

**I took out the cookies and while waiting for them to cool down, I made rose tea.**

"**Okay! Its ready!" I say, loud enough for him to hear. He doesn't come in , so I guess he's expecting me to go there instead.**

**As I bring the tray out, I almost dropped it. Why? He had taken off his clothes… his shirt was on the floor and he's lying down on the couch. My eyes twitched.**

"**I-Ikuto? What are you…" I ask. He looks up and then he grins. **

"**Nyam! They smell good!" he says and then sits up straight. Oh god, his abs are to die for…**

**Wait! I'm getting perverted. Stop thinking perverted, I instruct myself, keeping a straight face.**

"**Here you go." I put the plate on the table and he greedily takes some.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu giggled at the sight off Ikuto greedily eating the cookies.**

"**Good?" she asks him.**

"**Yeah, although, you could add some more chocolate…"**

**She gives a surprise look. Then angrily says, "You wanna get diabetes?" she asks. "The quantity of chocolate is more than supposed to be included." She says, and takes the plate from him.**

"**Don't! Ok, ok, I'm kidding!" he says. She chuckles then gives the plate back to him. **

"**Here you go!" he shoves a piece into her mouth and she gives a surprised look. He fed her?**

**As she swallows it, he looks at her. "Some more?" he asks, with a smirk.**

**She shakes her head. Then this time, she picks one up and put it into his mouth. She giggles and he laughs after swallowing that piece. "Revenge time," he whispers into her ears. She shoots him a, "What" look.**

**He puts an end of the cookie into his mouth and then heads for her lips. Her eyes widened as their lips made contact. But her eyes shut back and without them knowing, they fell to the floor. **

**She still had her eyes closed. She could hear the sound of his belt unbuckled. He pulled the string and her shirt fell off. He gives her butterfly kisses as his hand moves up his thigh. She moans louder and louder. **

"**I can no longer control my desire. So, don't blame me if you get hurt." He murmurs under her skin. She nods and then say, "I won't. Feed me with the desire…" she says and so he does. **

**At night.**

**Ikuto strokes her hair gently, while she buries her face into his chest. She was panting hard, maybe exhausted. But, her eyes remained wide opened and she brings him closer to her. **

"**Ikuto?" she asks. He looks at her and continues stroking her hair.**

"**Tell me something. Was I meant to marry you?" she asks him. He stops stroking her hair.**

"**What do you think?" he asks back. "What if, we were meant for each other? What if we were in love with each other? Would it make any difference?" he asks again.**

**She looks at him. "I love you, Ikuto." was what she wanted to say. But she didn't have the courage just yet. **

**She closes her eyes and falls asleep. He looks at her and kiss her forehead. "Amu… I… love…you…" he whispers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear it.**

**He now understood. His true feelings for this girl. It's called… love.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! So long since I updated this. It's because I've been busy with the other story. Bite X Kiss. have you read it people? No? oh my god, you had better :P. whatever, here's chapter… 10 :D I got confused, LOL! Okay, here we go! (I wore glasses when I typed this coz my eyes was irritated by flu… yeah, I'm having flu…)

**Chapter 10: The Concert of Love**

**Amu rolled around the bed. Her hands tried to feel for something but it was empty. There was only her on the bed. That means, Ikuto must have left earlier. Oh right. He had a concert tonight.**

**She continued rolling when she heard the phone ring. Lazily, she walked to the table and pressed the 'answer' button.**

"**Hello?" she croaked.**

"**Hi, Onee-chan! Happy birthday!" It was Ami.**

**Today is September 24, Amu's 25****th**** birthday. Amu smiled. "Thank you little sister. So what would I get?" Amu cheekily asked.**

**Her little sister giggled. "There's a little surprise for you. Follow my instructions."**

**Amu looks at the phone, confused. "Instructions? Why?" she asks.**

"**It's from Ikuto-niisan. He has got a little something for you. But you gotta follow what I say." Her little sister says.**

"**Okay. So what do I do?"**

"**Well, where are you now?" Ami asks.**

"**In my room."**

"**Okay, go downstairs and check the mail." **

**When Amu heads downstairs, her head was filled with questions. What is Ikuto planning?**

"**Okay, now it's the 3****rd**** letter from the back." Ami says. Amu turns the letters and take out the first two. True enough, the third one was scribbled, 'Amu' on the front.**

"**Okay, so once you read it, you'll know whats going on. I must go now. I'll be there at one okay?" Ami says.**

"**Happy birthday, Amu-chan!" Before that, Ikuto's parents wished.**

"**Hope you'll like the gift." Ikuto's mom said.**

**Then the phone clicks. An imaginary question mark was on Amu's head.**

**The letter was still in her hand. She tears it off and a paper was inside it.**

**Written by Ikuto,**

_Dear Amu, _

_Happy birthday! So, Ami must have told you about the surprise. Hopefully she doesn't say what it is._

_Anyway, there's a gift for you in the wardrobe. BUT!_

**Amu's eyes widened at the sight 'BUT!'**

_There's a little condition. You're not allowed to look at it until 5.00 p.m. At 3.00 p.m. 2 people will be coming over. When they say, 'Gift' allow them to enter. _

_I've asked Ami to come over to watch you. She'll be guarding you, in case you don't break the rules._

**Damn it, Amu thought. And she was just about to head for the wardrobe.**

_At 6.00 p.m. another gift is coming over. When this particular person knocks on the door and say 'Gift' follow this person. _

_Do not go out from the house, unless Ami allows you to. Otherwise, the surprise won't be fun anymore. _

_Happy birthday again._

_Ikuto._

**Amu folds the paper into 4 small squares. What is Ikuto thinking?**

**AMU POV**

**Oh god! Ikuto called 2 people over. They said 'Gift', Ami allows them to enter, and I realize, they were here to do my hair and make up!**

"**What the hell…" I muttered. Ami was by my side, reading a copy of "J-Love!' magazine. **

"**Ami, what is this about?" I asked, a little worried. **

"**Something. Oh, look it's 4.50 already. Are you guys done? I need to get her to the next gift." Ami asked the two professionals. **

**They nod. I manage to take a glimpse of myself. Holy FUCK! Who's that girl in the mirror?**

"**Do you like it? You're a very beautiful girl. I can see why Ikuto-sama loves you." The make-up artist says. Hang on, that's me?**

**My usually long, straight hair was curled at the bottom. I had make up on my eyes, lips, cheeks…**

"**Is that really me?" I ask, still a little shocked. Ami nods. "That's you. My beautiful sister." She hugs me. I give her a smile.**

"**I used a sky blue color for your eyes. And then I added some pink blusher for your cheeks, finally the lips. Cherry blossom lip gloss. I didn't put much, because you're beautiful, even without make up."**

**I blushed. "Thank you very much."**

"**Happy birthday, by the way!" the two wishes me before leaving the house.**

**I nod and Ami drags me upstairs.**

"**Great, it's 5.00 p.m. Let's head to the wardrobe."**

**I open the bedroom door and then opened the wardrobe. There was a round box on the bottom of the wardrobe. **

**I opened the cover. Inside it was, fabric. I gasped when I saw it. It's beautiful. It was a red strapless bubbly dress. A black ribbon was included for the waist. (picture in my profile)**

"**Oneechan, here's another letter." Ami tells me.**

**I take it from her and unfolded the paper. **

_Wear this_

"**This is so beautiful! It will look so great on Oneechan!" Ami excitedly tells me.**

**I smile. It is beautiful. I slip it on my head and tied the ribbon. Looking at the mirror, I saw a beautiful young lady. That's me.**

"**I knew it was beautiful!" Ami said. Then she took out something else from the box I never noticed. It's… shoes! (in profile too. To lazy to describe LOL)**

**I slipped into them. Such comfy shoes. **

**6.00 p.m.**

**The other person was a chauffeur. He was asked to pick me up to… Tokyo Stadium? Isn't that where Ikuto's having the concert? **

"**Erm, do you know anything about this?" I asked the chauffeur when we get into the limo. Yes, a limousine. A big one.**

"**Yes, but according to Ikuto-sama, this is a big surprise, so I'm not allowed to say anything."**

**I just nod. What is Ikuto planning?**

**IKUTO POV**

"**Ikuto! Are you ready?"**

"**Yeah. I'm done with the costume." I tell the manager. I had an earpiece on my left ear. Then I went to check outside the window. Oh, the main character is here.**

**I smile. "She's here. Now let's wait for a while and let her take a seat." I tell the manager.**

**He too smiles. He knows what I'm planning. This is for Amu's birthday.**

**I will be singing Amu's favorite songs. (Got a list from Ami)**

"**She's here! She's here!" a lady shrills. I nod and the rest too. "Okay, we can begin now can we?" the manager asks. I nod again.**

"**Ikuto-kun, you will be walking out there and…" the manager explains. I nod while he tells me what to do.**

**I hear music. Must be my cue. I slowly stepped on the stage and I saw my beautiful wife sitting in the front row. She was wearing the dress and shoes I bought. I smiled. **

**Now, it's show time!**

**NORMAL POV**

**It's 9.00 p.m. now. Amu watched as Ikuto sang all her favorite songs. So, this was what he had planned for her. She smiled, her eyes a little moist. She manages to quickly wipe it off.**

"**Thank you very much! Now, this is one of my latest debut, "Tsukiyo No Marrioneto". Hope you all enjoy it, especially you, Amu."**

**The way he said her name was so sexy. She blushed when he called her name.**

**Ikuto disappears inside the curtains and came out with a violin. **

**He starts to play the violin. Slowly music joins in and he still continues to play.**

kokoro madowasu NOIZU

furikiri hashiri dashita

toumei de tsumi no nai

hikari mezashite

karada wo nagareru

omoi ga nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa

kimesasenai sa

**When he sang, he had thrown the violin to some audience. The girl who caught it blushed furiously. He winks at her. Amu feels a little pang of jealousy. **

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni

shibari tsukeru

kubiwa wo hikichigitte

motto jiyuu na sekai e

**He throws a rose to Amu and she catches it. She blushed this time. He smirks and continues to sing.**

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

**This time he pulls Amu up on the stage while the music plays. She blushes furiously and tries to refuse. Unfortunately, she failed.**

umareta hoshi no na no moto

hikisakaretetta kizuna

karappo no yurikago ga

munashiku yureru

mujaki datta

tooki hi no maboroshi wa

hi damari no you

mijikai yume no naka de

yasashiku ore wo naderu yo

obieta kimi no hitomi

kegare shiranu houseki

setsunai netsu wo yadoshi

mune ni tsukisasaru

ittai nani no tame ni

mune de tsuzukeru no darou

yakusoku yori kirei de

tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru

**The whole time he sang, his eyes remained on Amu. She tried to avoid eye contact with him. **

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)

**She blushes. Now he pulled her towards him and gently stroke her face. The crowd gives a 'WOW!'. She still blushed and he smirks.**

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

orokade mudana arasoi ni

itsuka owari ga kuru nara

uragiri no MARIONETTO wa

kono mi sasageru

inochi to tomoni

**As the song ends, Ikuto gives a bow to the audience. They applauded him. **

**When he gets up, he looks at her. He smiles and she smiles back.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, this is my wife, Amu Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto says and the crowd once again cheers. Amu blushes when she hears the name 'Tsukiyomi'.**

"**Well, it's her birthday today, and this is a birthday gift for her." He says. The crowd applauds again. "How sweet." a girl says.**

**Ikuto covers his earpiece and looks at Amu. "Happy birthday." He whispers and she smiles. He pulls her face to him, and presses his lips against hers.**

**The crowd whistled. Amu wraps her arms around his neck and continue to kiss him. When they finally broke from the kiss, Ikuto strokes her face. She blushes.**

"**Ikuto, we just…" she tells him. He nods. "So, who cares?" and he kisses her once again.**

**10.00 p.m.**

**Amu and Ikuto enters the limousine. They laughed happily as they stumbled in.**

"**Ikuto, that was embarrassing." Amu says. He chuckles. "What? The kiss? That was another birthday present."**

"**How many presents are you gonna give me?" she asks him. He smirks. "Just one more." He says seductively and kisses her lips. **

**Slowly, he loosens the ribbon on Amu's dress and slowly pulled her dress to her knee. She blushes.**

"**I-Ikuto! What are you…" she asks. He ignored her.**

"**Just keep driving, even if you hear anything." He says to the chauffeur. The man blushes and nods.**

"**This is the last birthday gift." He tells her. She moans as he touches her bottom. **

"**But, it's embarrassing!" she says, still blushing.**

"**Who cares? It's just you and me anyway." He replies and she blushes. He peels off his shirt and unbuckles his belt. **

"**Well?" he asks. She looks at him. Then she nods.**

"**That's more like it." He says and pulls his jeans down.**

**MEANWHILE**

"**I-Ikuto! Ow!" the chauffeur heard Amu moans. He blushed furiously.**

"**What a horny couple." He thought as he drove smoothly.**

**BEHIND**

**Amu panted as Ikuto collapse on her. He strokes her hair gently and plants a tiny kiss on her forehead.**

"**Ikuto, you're so…" Amu says but she doesn't finish her sentence.**

"**What? Hot?" he smirks. She giggles. "No… so…" again, without finishing her sentence, she stops. Pulling his face closer to hers, she kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckles.**

"**Erm, sir, madam, we're home." Says the chauffeur, still blushing. Ikuto nods and picks his clothes up. He wraps Amu with them and quickly slip his jeans on.**

"**Come on birthday girl." He murmurs and carries her out, bridal style. She wraps her arms around his neck.**

"**Thanks for the ride." Ikuto says and fishes something from his pocket. "Here's your tip."**

"**Erm, what about the madam's dress?" The chauffeur asks. Ikuto looks at Amu, then replies, "You can have them. She doesn't need it." **

"**Alright, but what about the… other properties?" the chauffeur blushes. He meant Amu's underwear and bra.**

**Ikuto chuckles. "Give them to your wife or something." And with that, shuts the door with his leg.**

"**Ikuto, that was embarrassing. I could have quickly taken them." Amu says, hitting his chest.**

**Ikuto laughs. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier? Oh well…" he brings her up to the bedroom and puts her on the bed. Then he falls on the bed to join her.**

**She rolls around looking for him. When they came face to face, "What time is it?" Amu asks.**

**Ikuto looks at the wall clock. "10 minutes to midnight."**

**She smiles. "Ikuto, thank you."**

"**For what?" he asks.**

"**Everything." She says. Then she hugs him tightly as though he was a teddy bear.**

"**Sleepy…" she mumbles. He strokes her hair gently.**

"**Nite." He whispers.**

"**Nite." She whispers back.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**IKUTO POV**

**I went downstairs and saw Amu holding a copy of "Lovely" magazine.**

"**Hey, didn't I tell you not to read these fucking magazines?" I tell her. She scowls at the word 'Fucking'. **

"**Well, there was a very interesting section." And she shows me the cover. **

'**Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Most Romantic Husband!' written on the cover. And there was a picture of me and her kissing.**

**I laughed. "Well, they really are fast in getting all this." I say. She nods and heads to the kitchen. **

"**Breakfast?" she asks me. I walk towards her. **

"**Shouldn't I be getting something else other than breakfast?" I ask, hugging her from behind. I could see the blood in her cheeks rise. I chuckle.**

"**Here." She pecks me on the cheeks. **

"**That's not enough." I say and pull her face to me. Then, without any hesitations, I French kissed her. (OMG HAHAHAHA)**

**She was pretty shocked. When I actually let go, she looked so surprised I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**What the hell was that?" she asks me. I continued laughing.**

"**You better buck up, coz you'll be getting more of that soon." I said and bit my toast.**

**She looks at me, then back to the kitchen. You'll be getting lots more that that, I thought.**

**(**I'm sorry, I thought this was a pretty crappy story. the first few parts I mean. But slowly, I kinda got… you know, because it's what we like. *Cough* anyway, as long as you review, I'll be as happy as… whoever is happy…"


	11. Chapter 11

My internet is fucking slow! Sorry for the foul language but I hate it… really hate it… ARGH! Anyways, this chappie was an inspiration from my dream :P. Haha, funny isn't it? Whatever… I hope you guys love this.

**Chapter 11: Date under the Moonlight**

"**Derimi-san? You want me to…"**

"**SILENCE! Don't let anyone hear you!"**

"**No, of course not but why do you want me to do it?"**

**The lady just laughs. "Have you heard of the word, revenge?" **

"**Yes, of course. A lot of time."**

"**Very well then. I want you to kidnap my youngest stepdaughter. But be careful, she's pregnant. Don't hurt her baby because I would love to see how my grandchild would look like." **

"**Okay. But what would I get?" the man asks.**

**The lady chuckles. "Don't worry, there's always a reward, as long as you succeed in this task."**

"**Yes Madam."**

**In Ikuto and Amu's house**

"**Ami's almost due already right?" Ikuto asks Amu who was reading the papers.**

"**Mmhmm, I can't believe it. It's so fast." She says.**

**She was right. It was already 4 months since Amu's birthday. Which means, Amu and Ikuto's marriage has also been 7 months already.(I'm not sure, help me calculate) It's January now. It no longer snowed like December but the winter air was still there.**

"**Is it a boy or a girl?" Ikuto asks, trying to tie a knot on his tie.**

"**Not sure. Ami never did tell me. But I think she wanted a girl." Amu stood up and went over to him.**

"**Oh, I wonder why." Ikuto says, raising his chin slightly to make it easier for Amu to fix his tie.**

"**She thinks girls are the best so she can dress them up." Amu smiles and puts his tie down.**

**He thanks her. "You're gonna be lonely aren't you?" Ikuto asks. He was going to the studio for another recording.**

"**It's okay. I've got the TV." She laughs at her own joke. Ikuto joins in.**

"**Tell you what. I'm bringing you somewhere tonight." He says. Amu looks at him in confusion.**

"**Where to?" she asks. He puts his finger on his lips. "It'll be a secret until tonight." **

**She pouts. "You're always keeping everything a secret." He chuckles lightly. **

"**Coming home for dinner?" she asks. He shook his head. "You have your own dinner. I'll come home around 9 tonight. Just wear some shorts and flip-flops. Nothing grand." He says. She nods.**

"**I wonder where we're going." Amu thought to herself.**

**MEANWHILE**

"**Baby… You'll be looking at the world in a few days time." Ami said to herself, patting her belly. She felt something kick her. She winces then smiles lightly.**

"**I know. I'm excited too." She says.**

**Suddenly…**

"**Wha-what?" she says. Someone was behind her, covering her mouth with a cloth.**

"**Mmphhh!" she tried to scream but she couldn't. A few minutes later, she faints.**

"**Argh! You're so heavy!" a man says.**

"**That's because she's pregnant, idiot." Another one says.**

"**Oh. Whatever, let's bring her to the car." The first man said.**

**NIGHT TIME**

"**Where are we going Ikuto?" Amu asks for the millionth time. Ikuto got bored answering her, "You'll know once we're there." **

"**Amu… we're almost there. Calm down!" he sighs.**

"**Well, I'm nervous." She says. "You never take me to anywhere without telling me."**

**He laughs. "Well, you can stop being nervous. We're here." He stops the car and parks it at a side.**

**Amu gets down from the car. Her feet lands on something soft. It was…**

"**We're in a beach?" She asks. He nods. **

"**Why are we here?" Amu asks standing side by side with Ikuto. **

"**Because, I wanted to let you see the beautiful stars here." He answers back, holding her hand. She blushes when their hand made contact.**

**They sit at a spot and hands still together. "Look up there." Ikuto points up.**

**Amu follows and her face brightens.**

"**Wow! So many stars!" she said. Ikuto smiles.**

**Amu lays her head on his shoulders. He doesn't hesitate or push her away. Instead, he falls on the floor, laying on the sand. She was so surprised that she too fell with him.**

"**I-Ikuto! What did you do!" she yells, surprised.**

"**Hahaha! Look at your face!" he laughs. Sand fell from his hair. Amu too laughs.**

"**Look at your hair!" she says. He looks up and shakes his hair.**

"**Amu, I'll race you to the sea. If you lose, you have to…" he thought about it. **

"**Right! You have to kiss me for 5 minutes." he says. Amu blushes.**

"**Fine! I accept your challenge!" she says and runs to the sea.**

"**Hey! No cheating!" Ikuto yells and chases after her. She laughs the whole way and Ikuto joins in.**

"**Yay! I win!" Amu cheered for herself. Ikuto chuckles.**

"**Okay, since you win, here's your reward." Ikuto says and kisses her.**

**She was surprised by his action but she didn't hesitate. She opens her mouth and he kisses her deeper.**

**As they broke the kiss, Ikuto gazes into her eyes. She blushes and looks away. **

"**What? Is there something wrong?" she asks, still looking away.**

"**Nope. I'm just looking at you because you're…" he stops.**

"**What?" she asks.**

"**You're about to get wet." He chuckles and splashes water to her.**

**She screams and splashes back to him.**

"**Take this!" she yells. He laughs. They continue splashing water to each other until they felt really tired.**

"**I'm exhausted." Amu says, walking to Ikuto. He chuckles. **

"**I'm not. I've some energy left for tonight." He smirks. She blushes.**

"**What do you mean?" she asks, looking away. He remains smirking.**

"**You know. What we always do on the bed…" he whispers. She blushes even more.**

"**Amu, you're getting really perverted nowadays aren't you?" he asks. She shakes her head aggressively. **

"**Of course not! I'm…" she didn't finish the sentence because he used his fingers to silence her.**

"**Amu… I need to tell you something." He says. "What is it?" she asks. **

**They were still in the sea. Amu was a little freezy as it was cold air and the water too was slightly cold. She sneezed.**

"**You cold?" he asks. She nods. He takes her hand and brings her out of the water. Then, they sit back at the same spot.**

"**What was it you wanted to tell me?" Amu asks, looking at him. **

"**I brought you here, because…" he trails off.**

"**Because… I wanted to tell you how I feel for you." He says, looking into Amu's golden orbs.**

"**How you feel for me?" Amu blushes when she heard him say that.**

"**I realized, I've fallen for you. You're the only girl who managed to catch my attention. Before you, I never felt anything like I feel right now." He says, holding Amu's hands. **

"**So, I came here to let you know, to let the stars know. I wanted them to be a witness of my confession." He says. "I wanted them to know, I love you." He continues, going closer to her lips. **

"**Ikuto." Amu was what she said before he kisses her.**

**Tears formed in her eyes. Happy tears. She was happy, because she loved him back, and she knew they could be together.**

**As she lets go, she hugs Ikuto tightly.**

"**Ikuto, I… I love you too." She managed to say in between tears. He hugs her back and kisses her eyes.**

"**Silly, don't cry." He licks her tears before they manage to escape from her eyes. **

**She smiles and pulls his face to hers. Once again, she puts her lips on his. And the stars above them shone brightly as they express their feelings.**

**IN THE CAR**

**One hand on Amu's and one more on the steering wheel, Ikuto was driving home.**

**In the car, it was silent. But, the two were just smiling to themselves. **

**Suddenly, Amu's mobile phone's ringtone broke the silence.**

Naitari warattari okottari

Ironna kimochi ni naru no

Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta

Aa ishogashii

Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

"**Hello?" Amu answers. **

"**Amu? It's mom here. Erm… I need to ask you something." Ikuto's mom says, sounding worried.**

"**Mom? You alright?" Amu asks. Suddenly, she felt uneasy at the tone of her mother's voice.**

"**Emm, is Ami with you?" Ikuto's mom asks, a little uncertain.**

"**No. It's just me and Ikuto." she says. Ikuto looks at her, mouthing "what's wrong?"**

**She shrugs. "Why? Where's Ami?" she asks.**

"**I don't know how to tell you this, but Ami's missing." **

"**WHAT?" Amu screams. Ikuto brakes the car, shocked.**

**Amu's phone slips from her hand. Ikuto manages to catch it.**

"**Hello? Mom? What's wrong?" he asks. Amu's eyes were moist. **

"**Ami's not home. She went to the clinic just now, but till now, she's not home." **

**Amu's tears start to spill out from her eyes. "Okay, I'll be there right away, mom." Ikuto says and closes Amu's phone.**

"**Amu? Amu, calm down. We'll go looking for her. We'll find her, it's okay." Ikuto tries to comfort his wife.**

"**Ami's missing. Where is she? Where can she be?" she asks, sobbing. **

**MEANWHILE**

"**Derimi-san, we've got the girl."**

"**Very good. Here's my bank account. Take out 20,000 yen from it. Then, another 30,000 yen will be out if the next task is done." The lady says.**

"**Ami-chan, you and your sister will suffer." She says to herself. Then, she gives an evil laugh.**

OH NO! Ami-chan is missing! What are we to do? Let's find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

In the last chapter, Ami was kidnapped! Oh no! But guess what, in this chapter and next chapter, it'll be more on Ami. It'll be extra chapter next chapter. Can't wait. I've got everything planned already. I agree, the step mother is a real bitch! XD but that's the best part of the story isn't it? And yes, the part where they said I love you was sweet… but we have to pay attention on Ami-chan! So, here's chapter 12.

**Chapter 12: Thanks**

**Mm, what… what happened?**

**Where am I? What happened last night?**

**Hang on, I remember. I was on my way home from the clinic. Then someone covered my mouth from behind. **

**I was kidnapped? Now, I'm tied up on a chair. My hands, legs, everything is tied up. What's going on?**

"**Ah, so our girl is awake." I hear a voice say. I look up, and see a man smirking.**

"**Mmphhmmhhmm!" I tried to say. It meant, "What do you want from me? Let me go!"**

**Unfortunately, my mouth were covered with a cloth. Oh great. Wait, baby. How's my baby.**

**I look at my belly and it's okay. I sigh in relief. **

"**Well, Derimi-san has a little message for you." The man says. My eyes open wide. That bitch (Ami-chan, since when do you curse? T.T) was the one who planned all this? **

"**She says, she won't harm you or your baby until it's out. Why? Because, she wants to look at it, then 'play' with it a little. After all, she is the baby's grandmother."**

**I shook my head, furious. I hate that bitch. She's really evil. She's a real bitch. I don't know what Papa saw in her.**

**The man chuckles. "Well now, how about a little food. You hungry?" he asks. I look away.**

"**My, my, your mother is right. You are a real beauty. Too bad for the baby though." He laughs. **

"**Here, eat up." He says, bringing a spoon near my mouth. I look away. **

"**Eat." He says, this time, more forceful.**

**I kick his feet and he howls in pain.**

"**Why you…" and he slaps my face, hard and rough. **

**The slap was pain, there was a red mark on my face.**

"**Haha, that's what you get for not obeying my rules." He laughs evilly. **

"**Now, I won't be back till tomorrow morning. So, you stay here and be a good girl, will you?" he say and turning his back on me.**

"**Now, good night and sleep tight." He chuckles and leaves the room.**

**What is going on? My baby is kicking me.**

"**I know, but I don't know how to escape." I told it in my heart.**

**I remember this place very well. It's the house which onee-chan and I left about a year ago. It's the same one. It was our old house. Our old, ugly memories house.**

**Oh, onee-chan. Please, come and save me. Please! Onee-chan.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**I'm sorry, Amu. I was responsible for Ami's safety, but…" Ikuto's mom says, comforting Amu, who was now crying. **

**She shook her head. Her voice was trapped in her throat.**

"**It's alright. We'll find her, don't worry." Ikuto's dad says, patting her shoulder.**

**She doesn't respond to that. He might be right, but what if Ami is never to be found.**

"**Who would kidnap a pregnant girl?" Ikuto asks, the idea getting stupid to him.**

**They thought about it. Slowly, a person's name flashed in Amu's mind. So did Ikuto's.**

"**It's her." They say.**

"**Who?" their parents ask.**

"**The bitch from hell." Ikuto says. His parents glare at him.**

"**He's right." Amu says, her voice back. "She's the one." **

"**Derimi."**

**IN AMI'S PLACE**

**Ami didn't know what to do. She looked at the watch on the table near hers. It's almost dawn, she thought.**

**Suddenly, she felt something wet under her. **

"**Oh no." She says. "Oh no, oh no!" she yells.**

**Her water broke. Which meant, it was time.**

"**Shit. Shit!" she cursed. How is she suppose to…**

**That's it. Make noises. She saw the table. She kicked the table and it fell on the floor. Good, that's what she needed. Noise.**

**Then, she dragged her chair to the wall. Kicking it furiously to make louder noises, she kept kicking.**

**She slowly fell weak. And then, her belly felt pain. **

"**Ow!" she yelled. But she didn't give up. She continued to kick the wall and drag her chair. **

**OUTSIDE**

"**God, who is making that noise?" A husky voice says. **

**A man was outside the door. He heard the noises from inside. And he was sleeping.**

"**Arghh! Is this what I get for working late hours?" he asks, angrily. Knocking on the door, he calls, "Hey, do you mind? Some people need sleep!" **

**Ami heard the knock. Yes, she was heard. She continued to make the noises.**

"**Oh my god! Do you not understand English?" he asks angrily. Then he saw an open window. **

**He went to look at it and saw a girl. A young girl. She was tied around a chair, kicking on the wall. And she was also howling in pain.**

"**What the hell?" the man asks. Ami looks behind and she saw him. **

**Please, help me. She thought.**

**It seemed he heard her, he quickly jumps into the window and ran to her.**

"**Are you alright?" he asks. She nods. Then he notices her chair.**

"**It's wet. Don't tell me… you're pregnant?" he asks. She nods again. **

**Suddenly, her belly felt pain. It was the baby kicking her, asking for freedom. She howls in pain again.**

**"Okay, calm down. Hang on, hang on. Okay, I'm a doctor okay? I've helped loads of mothers give birth to their children. So I need you to trust me, okay?" he asks.**

**She now looks at him. His brownish black eyes asking for approval. Then she nods.**

"**Alright. Let me just get your rope cut, and get some hot water. Guess we have to do this the traditional way." He laughs at his private joke. Then he looks back at her.**

**"Right, I forgot." He leaves and comes back with a bucket.**

"**My sister will be here soon. You must trust the both of us, alright? And during the whole process, stay calm." He says. Ami nods.**

"**I will trust you," her voice like pure honey spilling out.**

"**Okay, so, let's get ready?" he asks. She nods.**

**AMI POV**

**The whole thing went on without me realizing. I was crying in pain the whole time.**

**It seemed like hours. I could see the sunlight rising already. And we're still here.**

**Suddenly, I heard a cry. It was… my baby.**

"**It's a girl." The man announces, smiling.**

**I look up and smile too. My baby girl.**

**Then… I must have blacked out. Coz, everything around me was dark and quiet. But I don't really want to wake up. I want to sleep.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**You mean you've caught the person who kidnapped her?" Amu asks the person on the phone excitedly. It was the police.**

"**Yes, I understand. Where is she now?" Amu asks, silent for a reply.**

"**Alright. Thank you very much!" she says.**

"**Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu calls him, running to the hall.**

**He looks up from the paper and laughs when she jumps on him.**

"**They've found her! They've found Ami!" Amu says happily. Ikuto smiles.**

"**That's wonderful. Where is she?" He asks, kissing her forehead.**

"**Hokkaido."**

**AMI POV**

**I woke up and I was in a room which I didn't know. Actually, only my senses woke up, but not my eyes. They remained shut.**

**I groan, my head feeling heavy. I can't remember what happened last night. Suddenly, I felt some warmness on my cheeks.**

"**You alright?" the voice asks. It's familiar. **

**Slowly, I open my eyes and see a young man, around his 20's but perhaps older than me. More like Ikuto-kun. His hair was black. It was spiky and very silky. His eyes were dark brown. He had a tall figure. He was wearing a white coat. There was an identification card pinned on the pocket of his coat.**

"**Where am I?" I ask. My voice was a little croaky but maybe its because my throat's dry.**

"**You're in the hospital." He replies. He opens the window binds and I see sunlight.**

**"What time is it?" I ask again. He looks at his watch. "Mid-afternoon." He says.**

**I pat my belly and it felt, flat. There wasn't anything there. Which could only mean…**

"**Where's my baby?" I ask, worried a little. I pull the sheets up and check inside. The man, who actually looked very serious chuckled lightly.**

"**You won't be finding her down there. Don't worry, she's at home. And I'm taking you home too." He says. **

"**Home? Am I in Tokyo?" I ask, confused. He shakes his head.**

"**You're in Hokkaido." He says and then he pours some water for me.**

"**Well, I've contacted the police and they've caught your kidnapper. Funny, someone would kidnap a pregnant lady." He laughs and I just giggle a bit.**

"**So you were the man who saved me." I said. He nods. **

"**Thank you for your help. I don't know what happened if you didn't come over." I said, looking down.**

**He laughs again. "Well, if you hadn't kicked the table and dragged your chair so noisily, I guess I would have been sleeping soundly."**

"**Sorry for waking you up." I mumbled. He laughs.**

"**You're one funny girl." He says. I blushed. Looking up, I saw him. I realized he was actually very good looking. He seems approachable. Although, he looked very serious in the first place…**

"**Well, can I go now?" I ask. He shakes his head.**

"**Nope, you've gotta wait till evening because, you need some rest and I can't leave work until evening."**

"**Oh, you're a doctor here?" I ask.**

"**Yeah. Waiting for more pregnant women to come over to this hospital so I can get their babies out." He laughs and I laugh too.**

**"But for now, I would like to learn more about you." He says.**

**I blushed. The way he said it was very… intimate. **

"**I'm Ami Hinamori. I'm 21. I'm from Tokyo. The place you found me, that was my old house. I used to live in that house, until I moved."**

"**I haven't seen you before. Maybe its because I'm new here. I just came about 2 months ago." He says. I nod. "We left almost a year ago." I say.**

"**Ah." He replies. **

"**What about you?" I ask. Even though we've been talking for a pretty long time, but I haven't got to know his name. Or whoever he is.**

"**I'm Maki Dakuto." He says. "I work here. And I brought you here, to get some treatment." He says briefly.**

"**That's not enough." I say. He looks at me. "Well, you haven't really given me much information about you either." He says.**

"**I've told you about…5 things about me." I reasoned. He chuckles. **

"**You're weird." He says. I pout. No one ever calls me that.**

"**First you said I was funny, now you say I'm weird. What am I?" I ask. He looks at me, thinking about it.**

"**You're someone I found in the deserted house and I helped save her baby." He says. **

"**Oh! Where is she?" I ask, referring to the baby. **

"**Don't worry. She's at home. My sister's looking after her." He says. I give a sigh of relief.**

**Now we're silent again. I want to start a conversation, but I don't know what to say.**

**He's staring at me now. And I try to look away.**

"**Is there something wrong?" I ask. I look up and down. Nothing.**

"**Nope. I just thought you were… never mind." He says.**

"**What?" I ask, curious.**

"**Nothing. I just said never mind." He repeats, looking away. Now it was my turn to stare at him. The more I looked, the more I felt a tiny spark in between us. Does he feel it too? **

"**Why you staring, pervert?" he asks. I snap. Did he just…**

"**You're the pervert, you were staring at me too." I retort. He just pretends he didn't hear anything.**

"**You're pretty cold, for a doctor." I say.**

"**Really? You're the only person who says that." He replies. "Well, that's good. Perhaps I'm the only sane person among others." I say. He laughs.**

"**Well, whatever it is, just wait here till evening, I'll come pick you up later." He says. I just nod.**

**As he leaves the room, I look around. Boring… there's no TV, no radio or anything fun to do. **

**I might as well, close my eyes again, even though I'm not sleepy.**

**But in the end, I doze off.**

**NORMAL POV**

**In the courtroom…**

"**Derimi Hinamori is sentenced to death!" the judge announces. Everyone gasps. Everyone but Amu and Ikuto. **

**Ikuto was holding Amu's hand tightly. She was pokerfaced. He knew she wanted to strangle that person immediately, but she tried to stay calm. **

**The lady's face turns pale. **

"**Decision is final. No more changes will be made." The judge says. Amu and Ikuto nods. **

"**Somehow, even if she dies, I wouldn't really forgive her." Amu says as they get into the car.**

"**Mmhmm. But who cares, at least she got what she deserved." Ikuto says. She smiles and nods.**

"**So, when do we want to pick Ami up?" he asks.**

"**Tomorrow morning. I miss her. It's almost a week now hasn't it?" she asks. He nods back.**

**AMI POV**

**My baby's name is Seira. Seira Hinamori. I'm staying with Maki-san and his sister Erin. **

**Erin and Maki-san has been very nice people. Although, Maki-san could be a pain sometimes, but he has a good heart.**

**The whole time I stayed with them, I felt a connection with him. There was something about him, which I have never felt before. I'm not too sure what it is… **

**Maki-san is now with me, in my room. I'm singing Seira to sleep while he sits next to me. I had one hand on Seira's back and the other on the bed. His hand was very close to mine.**

**When I confirmed Seira was asleep, I put a finger on my lips. Maki-san nods. **

**I had eyes on Seira when I felt Maki-san's fingers brush my hand. I blushed. There was a little static to it. **

"**Sorry." He whispers. I shook my head.**

**He stood up and opened the door. Then I follow him from behind.**

**Erin was away for the night. She was out with her friends so it was just the 3 of us home.**

**I went to the balcony. The cool breeze tickled my skin. My brown hair followed the wind. Maki-san stood by my side, his hands on the railing.**

"**Maki-san, thank you, for everything really." I say, looking at him. He looks back at me. Then, his face crinkles into a smile.**

"**It's nothing really. I don't mind." He replies. His voice was the same cold tone he normally used, but I knew he meant it nicely.**

**We were standing very close to each other, I think almost touching. I blushed at the thought of that.**

**Suddenly, he takes my hand. At first, he hesitates. Then slowly, he takes it and hold it tightly.**

**I blushed. "Maki-san?"**

**His eyes gaze into mine. Slowly, he comes closer to me. My face continues to burn. I'm not looking away this time. I'm just waiting for him to do something.**

**I was waiting for him to kiss me. To gently put his lips on mine. To hold me closer to him. **

**And he does it. His mouth opening wide. I don't hesitate. I just pull him closer to me. **

**It seemed like hours when we broke from the kiss. I look at him again and he does the same. He gently strokes my face and kisses me briefly.**

"**Ami…" he whispers. His warm hand around my waist, our face so close I can feel his hot breath. **

"**Maki-san." I whisper back. And that night, I felt so happy when I went back to sleep. **

**THE NEXT DAY**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu knocks on the door with Ikuto, slumping on the wall. **

"**Sleepy." He says. She gently touches his face.**

"**I'm sorry. I promise, you'll get some when we get home." She says, smiling. He smirks.**

"**I don't wanna sleep just yet. I wanna touch you and kiss you and…" **

"**Shut up, pervert." She giggles.**

"**Excuse me." a small voice says. The two look behind. A girl with black hair and wide eyes was jumping excitedly.**

"**Oh my god! It's… It's… Ikuto Tsukiyomi-sama!" she exclaims. "And you're Amu Tsukiyomi!" she says.**

**Amu blushes. She wasn't really used to the name Tsukiyomi, but she felt happy when she was called that way.**

"**Yeah. Do you live in this house?" Ikuto asks.**

**The girl nods.**

"**Why yes, yes I do. I live with my brother." She says.**

"**Is my sister living with you too?" Amu asks, nervous.**

**The girl looks at her, confused. "Sister? Do you mean… Ami?" **

**Amu nods excitedly. "Yes. Ami's here isn't she? I've got a report from the police. It said you found her in our old house."**

"**Mm, actually, my brother did. Come on in." she takes a key from her handbag and opens the door. **

"**Onii-chan! I'm home!" she yells. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs.**

"**Shh, you'll wake the baby and Ami." He hushes her. Then he sees Amu and Ikuto.**

"**Are you Ami's sister?" he asks. She nods. **

**He comes down and greets them. "I'm Maki. Ami's still asleep. Unless you want me to wake her up…" he says.**

"**No, no. It's fine." She says. "I'll go up myself." She says and heads up. Ikuto follows and so does Maki.**

"**Right here." Maki gestures to a room and open the door. Ami was awake, her brown hair messy and she was carrying a little baby. **

"**Ami." Amu says. Ami looks up and she quickly runs to her sister.**

"**Onee-chan!" she cries out. Amu's tears flowed down without warning. She quickly wipes them off.**

"**Is this the little one?" Amu asks, wanting to hold the baby.**

**Ami nods. "Her name's Seira." She passes it to her sister and her sister cradles the baby. Ikuto stands beside her and smiles as Amu cooed the baby.**

"**Ami, she's gone." Amu says, still holding the baby.**

**Ami stood frozen. Then she smiles.**

"**Okay. That's good." She replies. **

"**As in gone, I mean gone." Amu says. Ami nods. "I understand."**

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"**Thanks Erin, for all your help. I appreciate it." Ami says, holding Erin's hands.**

**Erin smiles. "It's okay. I hope you come back to visit more." She says.**

**Ami nods, then looks at Maki. "I will."**

**Erin knew what it meant, and so did Amu. They quickly leave the two alone.**

"**So… you're leaving." Maki says.**

**Ami nods. Her bangs were blown to her eyes. She tries to shove them off but Maki had his hands on them already.**

"**Maki-san…" Ami says. The two just continue gazing back at each other.**

"**Ami, if you need anything, just call me. I'll come to you. I promise." Maki says, gently touching her cheeks. She nods.**

"**Maki-san, I…" she doesn't finish that sentence because Maki had headed for her lips. **

**They don't let go for a while, and when they do, Ami looks at him.**

"**I love you." Maki says. **

**Ami smiles happily. She understood now what she felt. That connection between them.**

"**I love you too." She says, and they kiss once again.**

**IN THE CAR**

"**So, Ami…" Ikuto says as he starts the car.**

"**Tell us about your prince charming." Amu says, grinning from ear to ear.**

**Ami blushes. "He's just someone who saved me." she says briefly.**

"**And you kiss the person who saves you." Amu says, looking at her niece and playing with her. The baby laughs in excitement.**

**Ami remains silent, smiling to herself.**

"**He's someone. Someone who cares for me." she smiles, the thought of Maki making her happy.**

(I love the ending. Congratz Ami :D)


	13. Extra Chapter

**Yo! Yo! Yo! It's Suki-chan here! And yes, Ami is in love with a guy named Maki! Isn't that sweet? Ah, true love… I wish I could feel it too… T.T no one likes me…**

**Whatever! I don't want to be the main character here. So, I'll just get to the extra chappie~ (It's all about Ami)**

**Extra Chapter 1: Ami and Love**

When I was a young girl, mama and papa always read me and onee-chan fairy tales. My favorite was Cinderella. She has a fairy tale. The prince loved her. She had everything she would have ever wanted.

My life is almost like her. Except, I had something Cinderella never did have. A baby. A baby which her mother was molested by her father and he is now in jail.

My baby, Seira didn't have a dad. She's only 4 months old. (I know, time flies so quickly doesn't it?) and she's growing up into a healthy girl.

Onee-chan and Ikuto-kun's family are very supportive. In fact, Ikuto-kun and Onee-chan were together. I'm glad Onee-chan can finally find happiness and forget the past.

I'm standing in Seira's room now, feeding her milk. When she's full, she gives me a big smile. I smile back, she's so pretty when she smiles.

I pat her to sleep and then go downstairs. It seems Onee-chan is here. She's talking to Mummy. (She made me call me that.) and they're laughing at something.

Ikuto-kun is playing chess with Daddy. When I came down, they looked at me. All 4 pairs of eyes were on me.

"Hello." I said. Onee-chan nods and comes over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks me. I nod, smiling.

My phone rings. It was on the divider. I pick it up and look at the caller I.D. Excitement rushed through me.

"Hello?" I answered, happy.

"Hi, how are you?" the voice replied.

That was Maki-san. He often calls up to check on me and Seira.

Maki-san is… a very nice man. I admit, I like… no, I love him. I really do.

We never really did say that after I left Hokkaido. It's either because we're not seeing much of each other, or Maki-san didn't like me anymore.

"I'm fine. You?" I ask. I turn around and see everyone behind me. I glared at them and they give innocent smiles.

"I'm great. I just called up to… you know…" there was uncertainty in his voice. I blushed again.

Maki-san saved me from my kidnappers which my stepmother hired. She was sentenced to death for committing too many crimes.

"Yeah, I understand. Seira's doing fine too." I tell him, knowing he would be asking about her too. It's always like this when he calls up.

"That's great." Suddenly, there was a long silence.

"Well, I don't think there's anything else, is there?" I ask.

"Mm, I have to go now." I said again as he didn't say anything.

"Wait! Erm, Ami…" he stops me.

"Yes?" I ask. "Ami… I'm coming over to Tokyo tonight." He says.

I feel a dart of excitement. He's coming?

"And… I would love to meet you tomorrow morning. Somewhere I really like in Tokyo." He says. I blushed. Is that a date? Was he asking me on a date?

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll know. I'll just come over and pick you up." He says.

"Sure. I'd love to… meet you too." I can't say 'go on a date with you.'. It'll be embarrassing, since he could always mean, 'I miss you, as a friend.'

"Okay. That'd be great!" he says. Then I hear his muffled voice.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow then." He says.

I give a 'Mm' and shut my phone. Then I smile.

"Well, seems like someone's in a good mood." Onee-chan says, watching television.

"I wonder who that was." Ikuto-kun said, smirking. Amu giggles and nods.

"You know who that was. He's coming." I say, blushing.

"Eh? Your boyfriend's coming over?" they ask, eyes wide.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I put my hands up, protesting.

They giggle. "Oh? So what happened the other time?" Ikuto-kun smirked.

I blush. "Nothing." I looked away.

Then I smiled. I really can't wait for tomorrow.

**NIGHT TIME**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah! Onee-chan!" Ami rushes to the room and opens the door. Then she blushes.

"Erm… Sorry for bugging…" she mumbled, looking away.

Amu and Ikuto were sort of… half naked. Amu in her innerwear while Ikuto's shirt off.

"Ami?" Amu asks, embarrassed. Ikuto looks at his sister-in-law, annoyed.

"Ami, have you ever heard of the word… knocking?" he asks. Amu hits him and he gives a little, 'Ow'.

"Is there something you wanted?" Amu asks, grabbing his shirt to cover herself.

"I sort of need help, for tomorrow…" she says, still looking away. The husband and wife had stayed over for the night.

"Oh? But you have better taste in fashion than me. Why do you need my help?" Amu asks.

"Well, you know… in case Maki-san doesn't like what I wear…" Ami mumbles slowly. Amu looks at her then gives a light laugh.

"I've never seen you so serious before." Amu says, getting up. She touches Ikuto's face.

"I'll be right back." She says. Ikuto nods grumpily.

"Make sure you bring her back." Ikuto calls out to Ami as they shut the door.

**AMI'S ROOM**

"What about this one?"

"Eek! Isn't it a little too revealing?"

"Okay… how about this one?"

Amu and Ami have been choosing clothes for a very long time. It's almost midnight now and they still haven't got the right one. It's either because Amu's choosing all the wrong ones or Ami's just a little picky about it. Wait, isn't it the same? Whatever…

"Gosh, since when did you become picky in choosing outfits?" Amu asks her little sister, looking in the wardrobe.

"I dunno. I just… feel a little worried. In case he wouldn't like it." Ami replies.

Amu laughs. "Come on, if he loves a girl for his beauty, then he might as well find a slut."

"Onee-chan!" Ami yells.

"This!" Amu yells, pulling out a strapless summer dress. It was white in color and flowers all over it. A pink ribbon was used to tie around the waist.

"This is perfect!" Ami says, taking it from her sister. She posed in front of the mirror and twirled. The dress twirled along as she did that.

"You'll look beautiful. He's gonna have his jaw dropped." Amu winks. Ami blushes.

"Well, since my job here is done, I better go before Ikuto comes barging to your room." Amu says and walks out.

"Thanks onee-chan!" Ami says. Amu nods and shuts the door behind her.

Ami hung the dress on the door. Then she looked at her little daughter sleeping peacefully.

She smiles, then kisses her forehead.

"Night sweetie." She whispers slowly.

As she turns off the light, she can hear muted moans coming from the other room. She blushed.

"Child in the area." She mutters and closes her eyes.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Morning mom." Amu greets as they get downstairs.

"Morning Amu. Morning Ikuto." she says, as her son follows his wife.

"Ami left already?" Amu asks as Ikuto pulls a chair out for her. She smiles and sits.

"Mmhmm, by the way. She told me to tell you, whenever you're here, try not to…"

"To what?" Ikuto asks, pouring milk into an empty glass.

"You know. To do what the both of you did last night." Ikuto's dad says, looking up from the papers.

Amu blushes and Ikuto splutters on his milk.

"Right, okay." Amu says, looking away. Ikuto gives a cough and nods.

'And hopefully, Ami will find true love." Her mother says.

Amu nods. Then she smiles.

"Good luck, Ami."

**IN MAKI'S CAR (HE DRIVES :P)**

"Where are you taking me?" Ami asks, the wind from outside blowing her hair.

"Somewhere special." He replies, smiling at her.

"I wonder…" Ami softly says. Then the car stopped moving.

"We're here." He says and opens the door.

Before Ami managed to even touch the handle, Maki was already by her side, opening the door for her.

Ami blushes. "You don't have to do that." She says. He chuckles.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Ami says as she got down.

It was a big park, and there was a beautiful lake in the center of the park.

"I like this place. Whenever I felt stressed out after class, I'd come out here and walk around. Feel the fresh air and relax." He says, holding Ami's hand.

Ami blushes at the contact. She wasn't expecting him to do that.

"It's nice." She says as they walk around. There were many small kids running around, then some middle aged couple jogging together. There was even a couple who looked old together, sitting on the bench.

"So… how's your job?" Ami starts a small conversation since there was a very long silence.

"It's cool. So far so good."

"Any mommy's drooling on you before they leave the hospital?" she asks, giggling abit. He chuckles.

"Loads of them. Why? Jealous?" he asks with a smirk.

"Definitely not!" Ami protested. They continued to laugh and talk about their life.

Beside the lake, a few families were picnicking. (Is that a word?) So they decided to sit somewhere quiet where they could have their own privacy.

"Mm, Maki-san…" Ami asks. He looks at her. "Drop the 'san'. Hate it."

She giggles. "Maki?" he nods.

"Okay then… Maki…" she says slowly, still giggling.

"Is it that funny?" he asks, looking at her confusingly.

"No… it's just I feel weird calling you like that." She continues to giggle.

"Oh? But why?" he holds her hand. She blushes.

"Because… mm…" she tries to say something but she was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Because?" Maki goes closer to her face and their nose touched each others. Ami could feel her heart beating so quickly. 'Doki Doki' it went. (Doki Doki is the sound of your heart beat when you're in love or something XD)

"Because… I don't know." She quickly looks away. He chuckles slightly.

"Ami, you know it's not necessary to be formal anymore. We're a couple." He says.

"What?" Ami asks, her eyes widened.

"What?" he asks back. "You mean, you don't want to?"

"No! I mean, I thought… I didn't know. I thought…" she was silenced by his finger placed on her lips.

"Don't say anything. Let me ask you something. Do you love me?" he asks.

She blushes, then nods. "Yeah, I do love you." She says softly.

He smiles. "Me too. I love you very much. Did you know…"

"When you left, I felt quite lifeless. I kept thinking about you. So when I called you up, your voice was my joy."

She blushed even more. Now he came closer to her, holding her hand tightly.

"Maki, I…"

She closed her eyes when he placed his lips on hers. And even though it was in public, and people might be watching, they don't break the kiss. They just… kissed.

When Ami opens her eyes, she saw Maki looking at her. Her heart continued to flip flop.

"Ami… I want you to have this."

He produces a box and Ami gasps as he opens the box. It was a ring.

"Maki? This is…"

"This belonged to my mom. She gave it to me before she died. She said she wanted to give it to the girl who loved me, who cared for me. But that girl betrayed me. And I never felt love anymore… until you."

He picks Ami's finger and slip the ring in. Ami continues to look at it. Tears filled her eyes.

"I know you'll be the one who'll bring me happiness. I know you're the one."

"Maki."

And she kisses him again. This time, harder.

"I'll love you forever. I'll protect you and your baby. I promise." He gently whispers into her ears.

She nods and tears continue to flow down.

She had never felt like that before. Ever. But all that was about to change. She's found him. Her prince charming, like every princess in the fairy tales.

**NIGHT TIME**

"I wonder how it's going." Amu says, sitting on the couch next to her beloved.

"Chelsea 3, Manchester United 2." Ikuto says.

"Not talking about the game idiot."

"Oh, haha. Sorry, I was paying attention on the game. It's a real intense one."

She laughs. Then she hears the door open.

"I'm home!"

Amu rushes to the door and her sister was in front of her. But something was wrong.

Her dress was a crumpled. The ribbon was missing. Her hair was messy. Her face was red and she looked exhausted. Which could only mean one thing…

"Oh My God! You had sex?"

**(Lol, I'm perverted XD but Ami had sex! Wow anyway, this is the extra chappie, and I'm trying to finish it by next week so that I can start with the new story and Bite X Kiss. okay ciao for now)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello minna ^^. It seems all of you liked the ending of the last chapter did you? Aww, you naughty readers XD. So, DeadlySilentAnimeLover, yeah, they did it in the car. It's awesome :B. Paul Franks, yes I'm going to finish this story soon because I'm a little lost, and there's a new story coming up so I want to do it before school restarts. Oh yeah, I'm having the holidays now so I've got loads of time to update the story… FlowerFairy9751, OF COURSE! I will bring up Amuto moments. This is an Amuto fanfic. Okay, so here's chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Love is Painful

"Excuse me!" Amu pushed Ikuto away as he came downstairs.

"Huh? Amu?" he called out, following her.

She shut the bathroom door and opened the lid of the toilet bowl.

After she press the flush button, she washed her mouth. She coughed a little.

"God, what happened?" she asks, confused. A little calendar in front of her showed the month of January. But something caught her eye immediately.

"Oh my god." she whispered. She started counting the days mentally, just in case. Then she stops.

"Ikuto!" she rushes out and was caught by her husband who stood outside.

"What? What's wrong?" a worried Ikuto asks.

"Bring me to the doctor, now!" she says, panicking.

"Why? Are you sick?" he asks, trying to calm her down.

"I think so. Please, please, take me to the doctor, please!" she urges. He nods and grabs his car keys.

**CLINIC**

"How long have your period been late?" (Guys, respect us please)

"About 5 days maybe." Amu says, counting mentally.

The doctor nods, then he checks her pulse. Slowly, his face crinkles up into a smile.

"You're okay. It's good news." He says.

Amu and Ikuto look at the doctor.

"You mean I am…"

The doctor nods. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Amu's mouth opens wide while Ikuto stares at the doctor.

"Is there something wrong?" the doctor asks, confused.

The two got back to reality and shook their head.

"No, no, definitely fine." Ikuto says.

"Thanks a lot." They thanked the doctor and left.

In the car, they were silent. Very, very silent. None of them said a word.

"You're pregnant." Ikuto broke the silence.

"Mmhmm…" Amu replies.

Ikuto starts the car while Amu puts on her seat belt.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He says, almost like a question.

"Yeah." She replies.

"You're going to be a mom." He once again says.

"Yup." She replies.

Then it's silent again.

Suddenly, Amu laughs. She laughed so hard her belly ached a bit.

Ikuto joins in shortly after. They laugh till Amu swore, the car actually rocked.

"I wonder how mom will react when she hears this." Ikuto says. Amu nods.

The whole time, Ikuto had placed a hand on Amu's belly. She smiles.

"A baby." She thought to herself. How will it be…

**STUDIO **

"Yuri-chan's new here, so take good care of her, alright?"

"Yes director." Ikuto replies, smiling to the girl. The girl blushes and smiles back.

**1 hour later**

"So, I'm hurt?" Ikuto asks, holding up the script.

"Yeah, then she comes in and help you. After that, you pull her chin up and ask her, 'Who are you?' and she answers back." The director says.

The girl enters the studio. She gives a peek from the door.

"Ikuto-kun, I brought lunch!"

"Ah! Coming." He calls out to Yuri, the heroine of this movie.

He went to her, taking the box from her. "Thanks for this. I'll pay you afterwards."

"Okay, but I don't want money." She says, giving a smile.

"Oh? Then what do you want?" he asks, eating his lunch.

"I want you." She replies softly, blushing.

Ikuto chokes at the part 'you'.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, shocked.

"I said I want you." She batted her eyelids.

They were silent. Then, Ikuto chuckles.

"Yuri-san, you're weird." He says, and eats his lunch.

Yuri bites her lips. The truth is, she really want him. She was in love with him, deeply.

"Ikuto-kun! Yuri-chan! It's your part!" the director calls out.

"Coming!" The two of them reply.

Ikuto left first and Yuri came in slowly. Then she had an idea.

"Ne, Akiba-sama, if you don't mind…" she goes to the director.

"Very good idea, Yuri-chan. We'll stick with your plan." He nods.

She smiles. Then when she turns round, she smirks.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you'll be mine. I swear."

So it goes on with the script, except the part which shocked Ikuto.

Yuri had kissed him when he pulled her chin up. And it wasn't just any kiss. It was a hard and rough one.

"Yuri-san?" Ikuto asks as they broke the kiss.

"CUT! Good job, well that's it for today. So, we'll meet each other again tomorrow, same time." The director announces.

Everyone says, 'Thanks for the hard work.' And left.

"Ikuto-kun? If you don't mind, can you send me home?" Yuri asks, holding his hand.

"Yeah, sure." He replies, still shocked from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I was the one who asked the director to do the kiss part. It's because I thought…"

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

"Excuse me." he says and presses the answer button of his phone.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hi honey." He smiles. Yuri gives a shocked look. Honey? Who's he talking to?

"Mmhmm, I'll be back, I gotta send a colleague home first." Colleague? Doesn't he mean lover?

"Yeah, okay, you don't have to wait for me if you're really hungry."

He laughs. "Okay, see you then." He flips his phone shut and puts it away.

"Who was that?" Yuri asks, smiling sweetly at him.

"My wife, she just asked if I was going home for dinner." He smiles back and starts the car.

"Wife? I didn't know you were married." She frowns when he said wife.

"Oh, maybe it's because you're new in Japan. Well, her name's Amu." He replies.

"Oh." She says. Amu? Who does this Amu think she is? She thinks she can take her Ikuto away?

"Well, here we are." Ikuto stops the car and unlocks the door.

"Thanks, Ikuto-kun." She pecks his cheeks. He flinched a bit.

"Your most welcomed." He replies and as she gets down, she blows a kiss to him.

He waves and leaves her house.

"She has a problem." He thought. He was aware of her feelings for him. But he's married, to the best girl he had ever known. Her name is Amu, and she's pregnant with his baby. He smiled at that thought.

As he entered the house, it was empty. Food was on the dining table but no sight of a pink haired woman.

He heard the toilet flush and footsteps from the bathroom.

Amu's face was pale but when she saw Ikuto, she smiled.

"Hi." She said, walking to him slowly. He gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Hi. You alright?" he asks, a little worried.

"I'm a little dizzy but its fine." she says, touching his face.

"You should sit down, take a little break. Don't push yourself in all this chores, I'll get a maid." He says, guiding her to sit down.

She laughs. "Ikuto, I'm alright." She kisses him.

"So, how's the movie going?" she changed the subject.

Ikuto gives a sigh. "Sucks like hell… I hate the heroine."

"Oh? Why?" Amu asks, sitting closer to him.

"Well… she asked the director to add a kiss scene in the movie." His face crinkles up into disgust.

"Eh? Is she a good kisser?" Amu asks, a little jealous.

"Hell no, you're much better." He says and pulls her for a kiss.

As they broke from the kiss, Amu smiles. "Aw, you're a real sweetheart." She says.

"She likes me. But I told her I was married. Hopefully that would keep her away from me." he says, stroking her hair.

"Well, looks like another fan girl." She says, laughing.

"A very obsessed one. I don't think she likes me. I think she's obsessed. Yuck!" he sticks his tongue out.

She laughs again. "How about you? How's the baby?" he asks.

"Mm, I'm okay. Just a little headache…(Do you call them migraine? I call them headaches :S)

"Aw, my little Amu has a headache? (Or migraine…) Shall I give her a little massage?" He smirked at the word 'massage'. Amu blushes.

"Ikuto, you know we can't. I'm pregnant." She says but he carries her bridal style.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" he asks, smirking. Amu blushes even more and he carries her up to the room.

"You're gonna pay for this." She mutters as he closes the door.

"Correction. I will be getting a 'Thanks' for this." He winks and kisses her hard.

**YURI HOME**

She looks around. She drinks from a wine glass. Then pours from the bottle again.

"Ikuto-kun, how can you be married? Why?" she asks herself. She looked at the posters. It was Ikuto, posing with a violin. He had a smirk on his face.

Then she looks at the magazines. 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi- Bestselling Album!'. He was on the cover, smiling.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, did you know I was a big fan of yours? I bought all your albums, I bought magazines which had your picture on the front cover. I came back to audition for a movie with you. I requested you to be the main character with me." She sighs. She slowly touches Ikuto's face on the magazine.

"I don't care even if you're married or not. I'm going to have you. I swear. I will have you." She smirks and gives an evil laugh.

"I swear." Her words echoed in the room.

**AMU AND IKUTO HOME**

The clothes were all over the floor. Ikuto could feel Amu's light breath on his chest. He pulled the blankets to cover her body.

"Ikuto… you're a pervert." She says softly. He chuckles.

"I'm your pervert." He whispers. She smiles and hugs him closer.

"And I'm yours forever." He says, kissing her cheeks gently as she closes her eyes and doze off.

**Okay, in this story, isn't there too much of pregnancy? Hah! I know! But that's what makes it fun. And I've got an idea for it already. Read the next chapter and find out what Yuri's planning. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo! Suki-chan here! Okay… yesterday I sent 41 private messages! Yes! 41! And you readers might have gotten them. If you didn't, then sorry… But why I sent the messages is because I wanted you guys (or maybe girls…) to vote for the new poll on my profile. If you haven't checked it out just yet, it's about which new story I should do after this. Thanks to those whose already done it. The summaries are in my profile and you can vote at least 2 of them. So to members of Fanfiction, please check it out! Okay, here's chapter 14**

Chapter 14: Hurt

"Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto turns round to meet Yuri. She had a smile on her face like always.

"Hi. You wanted something?" Ikuto asks. Yuri frowns.

"Must I want something to see you?" Yuri asks. Ikuto shakes his head. Then she smiles again.

"Ikuto-kun, if you don't mind. Can you show me around Tokyo? I'm new here and I'm afraid I will get lost. So is it okay?" Yuri asks, showing a puppy face.

"I'd be glad to." he says. He didn't really see the puppy face, which disappointed Yuri but she jumped on him.

"Thank you so much!" She says, hugging him. Ikuto's body stiffens a little. Then he relaxes.

"You're welcome. So, when do you want to go?" Ikuto asks, checking the time.

"Now." Yuri says and grabs him.

"Oi, hang on!" he laughs and allows her to drag him.

The truth is, Ikuto didn't want to go. But he felt like he needed some air. This morning, he and Amu had argued.

**FLASHBACK**

**IKUTO POV**

CLANG!

That's the third time for this week. The third plate Amu had broken.

I went to the kitchen to see her. Her head was bent to the sink. She washed her mouth.

"Amu? You alright?" I asked, worried. I saw pieces of glass on the floor.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be alright?" she asks, her face pale.

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you've just broke the third plate and you're vomiting. So you're alright are you?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Well, whatever." She says weakly and pushes me aside. She takes the broom and I sighed.

We discovered that she was pregnant a month ago. Her belly is sort of bulging up but it's still the Amu I knew. She gets sick very often nowadays.

"Amu, maybe we should get a housekeeper. You know, so that you can take a break." I said slowly.

She glared at me. "No! What? Just because I'm sick and pregnant and everything in this house is breaking, you think I'm useless? You think I can't do anything?" she asks angrily, her hands moving up and down as she yells at me.

"No! I didn't mean that." I say, trying to stop her from being so angry. "It's just, if you keep doing all this by your own, then you might get hurt and all that. I'm really busy nowadays and…"

She didn't allow me to finish the sentence.

"Oh, so you're busy nowadays. You know about it too. I thought you never realised. You work everyday. 24/7 do you know that? And you know what, you forgot about the check-up I had to go to." she yells at me.

Oh shit. The check-up. It was yesterday. Shit. I forgot about it.

"I'm sorry, I really forgot. Well, how was it?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

Bad mistake.

"You dare to ask! You care about it do you? Ikuto, if you don't fucking give a damn about the baby inside me, then don't bother. I'll just take care of it myself."

That's it. She just let me lose my temper.

"Amu! You know I'm busy. That is my baby too. Why can't I care about the baby? It has my blood too. So why are you yelling at me like that?"

"Because you never asked. When you come home, you go shower, have dinner and then lay on bed. You're always too busy to care about the baby. You never ask how was it, how am I, how was the day. Nothing. You're thinking about yourself. Only yourself."

"That's because I'm always so tired. Amu, don't you get it? Do you not get it?"

"I get it. Work is more important. If you're given a choice between love and work, you'd choose work, won't you? You'll choose the bloody work. Then I'll just be thrown away from your list."

I can see tears in her eyes as she tells me all this. Okay, now I regret. I realise I've been such a bad husband when she tells me all this.

"Amu…" I said slowly.

"Forget it. You know what. Just forget everything I said." She goes out and runs upstairs.

I wanted to go to the room and tell her I'm sorry. But, maybe I should let her calm down first. Give her a little break and when I come home, I'll just tell her I'm sorry and I love her.

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

NORMAL POV

Ikuto and Yuri enters the restaurant. A whole day tour around Tokyo tired them.

Ikuto had been thinking about his mistake this morning. The whole time, he didn't really enjoy himself. He was just thinking about Amu at home, crying.

"Cheers!" Yuri brought her wine glass up but he didn't do the same thing. He wasn't in reality.

"Ikuto-kun?" Yuri calls. Ikuto snaps and stares at her.

"Oh, right sorry. I didn't know." He takes his glass.

They take a sip of the wine and put their glass down. Ikuto sighs.

"Well, Ikuto-kun… I've got something I really want to tell you." Yuri says but she was interrupted by his phone.

"Excuse me, let me get this first." He says. Yuri nods.

Damn it, she thought. And she wanted to confess to him.

"Hello?" Ikuto says, away from the upset Yuri.

"Ikuto? It's me." a familiar voice says.

"Amu? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks, worried.

She sniffs. "No… I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry."

"Huh? Amu? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"That doesn't matter now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. Really. But, I felt… emotional. I just don't know how I let it all…"

"Amu, it's not your fault. Don't worry. I'm sorry too." He says, pushing his hair up.

"I'm sorry for not being caring these few days. I forgot about everything because of this new movie." He says, worried Amu might not forgive him.

"It's okay. But, will you forgive me?" she asks.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that." He says.

There's a long pause.

"Well?" he asks, worried.

Then he hears her giggle. "Of course." He heard the smile from her tone.

"Phew. And to think I had to beg." He said teasingly.

She laughs.

"But are you crying?" he asks.

"No. I was watching a drama." She laughs.

"Oh." He says and joins her.

"Okay, I have to go. I won't be eating home alright?" he says.

"Okay. Ikuto…" she says.

"Yes Amu?" he asks.

"I love you." She says softly. He smiles.

"Love you too." And he shuts his phone.

He heads back to the table. Yuri was eating her beef carbonara. (It's the spaghetti. But I forgot what kind of carbonaras there are…)

"Sorry. My wife called." Ikuto says.

Yuri fakes a smile. In truth, she hated it whenever he said that.

"Ikuto-kun…" Yuri calls out.

"Hmm?" he replies, looking up from his food.

"I was wondering… do you like me?" she asks.

"Huh? Yuri-san, what are you talking about?" Ikuto chuckled nervously.

"I mean, do you have feelings for me?" Yuri asks, looking at him innocently.

There was a long silence.

"No. I just thought of you as a friend." He says, sipping wine.

Yuri could feel her heart shattering. She couldn't believe his answer.

"Is that so? Well, I thought…I thought you liked me." she looked down in embarrassment.

**IKUTO POV**

What the fuck is wrong with this girl? She knows that I am married, doesn't she?

This girl has a problem, I thought. But I've got to calm down. I won't be meeting her after the movie is finished, which is soon. I can't wait.

She stares at me. Okay, this girl definitely has a problem.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom first." I say, and stand up.

**NORMAL POV**

Yuri was disappointed.

"That's it." She says to herself. "Ikuto-kun, I've got no choice. I want you, and I'll be the only one to have you."

She saw Ikuto's cell on the table. Quickly, she grabs it and text Amu's cell.

_Amu, I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with a colleague so don't wait for me._

Then, she grabs her handbag and takes out a plastic bag which had white powder.

"It's the only way I can have you." She said and pours the white powder into his glass.

When he comes back, he smiles at her and takes a sip of his wine.

"So, can we go now?" he asks. She nods, hiding a tiny smirk.

"Ne, Ikuto-kun, can I drive?" she asks. He looks at her and just nods slowly.

"Okay… here." He passed the keys to him and they walk to the car park.

Ikuto-kun, tonight, you'll be so mine, Yuri thought.

**IN AMU'S HOME**

**AMU POV**

Funny, why didn't Ikuto tell me about staying over his friend's before?

I just type 'Ok' and then the send button.

**NORMAL POV**

On the display screen of Amu's phone, it wrote, 'Sending Failed, Saved In Drafts'.

**YURI'S HOME**

Yuri undresses herself and Ikuto. Then she smirks.

The powder had worked. Ikuto had fallen asleep and her plan was working.

She laid on his chest.

"Ikuto-koi, I love you so much." She says, hugging him tightly.

Ikuto, who was unconscious had a dream. He dreamt that the person doing it with him was Amu. His beloved wife Amu.

"Amu…" he mutters softly.

**OMFG! Yuri is a real bitch. I created a bitch! LOL! First, I create a monster, now I create a bitch. I'm so evil XD, who cares. **

**(P.S. I'm thinking of doing a songfic. But, whether it's one-shot or not… I don't know. Anyways, read and review like all of you always do ****)**


	16. Chapter 15

**HAHAHAHA! You peeps are hilarious! I agree, Yuri is one BITCH! And Yuri means girl to girl! HAHAHA! Oh well… anyways, POOR Amu! And Ikuto! Raped! Have you ever heard of a girl raping a guy? Yeah, I have… whatever! Let's see what's gonna happen… (BTW, please read the bold words below before closing this window, your name might have been included XD)**

Chapter 15: Too many lies

I woke up, but my head hurt. What happened last night?

Hang on... where am I anyway? This place isn't home.

Looking up and down, I saw many pictures of me. They were from posters and magazines, all placed on the wall.

When I checked, my clothes were on the floor. And there's my watch and wallet…

Wait.

I checked one more time. True enough, those were mine. Which means…

Oh fuck!

I turned to my side and I saw blonde hair. The girl turned around and her brown eyes sparkled.

"Yuri?" I asked, just to confirm.

She smiled then pushed me down.

"Ikuto-koi, we had so much fun last night, didn't we?" she asks, her hand on my chest.

I quickly got away from her. The smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, Ikuto-koi?" she asks. Okay, so she does have a great body figure. But, she's not Amu. She's not my wife.

"Why?" I asked. She stared at me.

"But, Ikuto-koi…"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled angrily. I cannot believe her. She's the maddest woman I've ever met. Does she not get the term, 'I don't want you! I'm happily married!'

"But why?" I asked.

"Ikuto-koi, don't you see? I love you. I love you so much I'm willing to do anything just to have you." She says, trying to hold my hand.

"No!" I yelled. "You do not love me. You know what? You're an obsessed bitch! Do you not understand when I say I do not want you?"

I stood up and quickly put on my clothes. Amu is so going to get mad if I go late. And right now, she's pregnant. I have to go home now.

"Ikuto-koi!" Yuri called. I glared at her.

"Never call me that." I hiss and leaves the house.

**HOME**

"Amu? Amu?" I called out.

There was no reply. Okay, I guess she's still asleep.

Quietly, I go upstairs and open the door to our bedroom. True enough, her eyes are still closed and as I go closer to her, I can hear her soft breathing.

I smile to myself. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Part of me wanted to kiss her, hug her, tell her that I love her.

But there was another part of me. It said, 'You idiot! You just betrayed the woman you love!'

I stand back from her, causing a thump as I hit the table.

Amu stirs and opens her gold orbs.

"Ikuto? You're back?" she called me.

I nod. My throat felt dry.

_What will happen if she knows?_

I manage a small smile. "Yeah. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She smiles back and shakes her head. I slowly walk towards her.

"I'm sorry." I repeat, hugging her tightly. She seemed surprised by my actions, but slowly she relaxed.

"It's alright. I was about to wake up anyway…" she says slowly.

I shake my head.

"No, not about that. Sorry, I came home late… I forgot to tell you…" I say.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Huh? Ikuto? Are you alright?" she asks, putting her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay… why?" I asks. She stared at me.

"You sent me a text last night, saying that you would be staying with a friend." She tells me.

My eyes widened. "I did?"

She nods and takes her mobile from the dressing table.

"I even sent you a reply. Didn't you… oh…"

On her phone, the display said, 'Sending Failed, Saved In Drafts'.

"Oh well… anyway… here's the text you sent." She shows me her inbox and true enough, there was a message from me.

Damn that sneaky woman. That idiotic bitch. That…

"So, where did you go?" she asks me.

My heart shattered. Oh shit…

"Err, no where. Just with some friend." I said, feeling really guilty.

"Do I know that friend?" she asks.

You know her, but just her name. If you knew the real person…

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" I answered, worried.

"You're not going anywhere today, are you?" she asked, holding my hand.

I thought about it. "Nope." I said.

She smiled. "So… can you stay home with me?" she asks.

I smiled back weakly. "Yeah… why not?"

She smiles and hugs me tightly. "I love you, Ikuto." she says and kisses me gently.

I stroke her hair.

"I love you too, Amu." I kiss her harder and slowly.

I'm sorry Amu. I really am. I swear, I really love you. But I betrayed you. I'm sorry.

**NORMAL POV**

**YURI'S HOME**

Yuri bit her lips.

"Tch! Why won't Ikuto-koi like me?" she asked herself. **(Suki-chan says: well, if you weren't a fucking obsessed bitch and slut and fucker, then maybe he'll consider about it… NOT!)**

She looked at her phone. She wanted to call him up. But she was afraid he would start yelling at her.

Yuri poured some red wine. She was very upset.

A picture of Ikuto smirking was on the table. She went to it and touched it slowly.

"Oh, Ikuto-koi… I wish you'd understand my feelings for you." She said, drinking her wine.

She thought back about last night. The way she had enjoyed herself.

"I must have you, Ikuto-koi." Yuri said to herself. "I must."

Closing her eyes, she sat on her bed and tried to think up of a plan.

**IKUTO AND AMU HOME**

"What? What did you say?"

Ikuto puts the phone away from his ears.

"I said, I want to quit the movie. I don't want to act in it anymore." He repeats, for the third time.

"But why? Is it because the script is too boring? Is there something bothering you?" the director asked.

Someone, not something, Ikuto thought to himself.

"Well… no. It's just…"

He couldn't say Yuri had slept with him. The press would find out and everyone in Japan would learn about it, including Amu.

"It's my wife. You know, she's pregnant. And I want to stay home to look after her." he said softly, feeling guilty for using Amu.

There was a long silence on the other line. "I see. Well then, maybe we could delay the shoot…"

"No!" Ikuto yells. Then he realized his mistake.

"I mean, I don't want to act. I think I'll stick to singing only." He says, trying to not make himself sound suspicious.

"Okay… well then, that's alright. But are you sure about your decision?" The director asked him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it, sorry for the inconvenience." Ikuto apologizes.

The director sighs. "No, it's fine. But you're a great actor. What a waste of your talent." The director sighs again.

"Yes, well… I might think about it again. In the meantime I'll just go with singing." Ikuto says.

"I understand. Well, it's good of you to care for your wife. You are a great husband." The director complimented him.

If only you knew, Ikuto thought.

"Thanks for the time. Good luck with the movie." Ikuto wished.

The director says thanks and then Ikuto shuts his phone. He gives a sigh of relief.

Only one more thing to do.

He flipped open his phone again and scrolled down to 'Y' in his phonebook.

He found Yuri and then clicked the options button. Then he clicked on number 5.

'**Block number?' **

Ikuto clicks 'Yes' and then immediately shuts his phone again. Seeing her name just made him sick.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto turns round and sees Amu walking slowly towards him. He quickly rushes to her.

"Hey, I can do this myself." Amu laughs as he puts his arm around her shoulders, as though supporting them in case she falls.

"Aww, but I want to help you. I am your husband." Ikuto gives her favorite smirk and she laughs.

"You're teasing me." she says. Then they sit on the couch.

"Well, what was that all about?" Amu asks.

"Hmm?" Ikuto replies, flicking the channels of the telly.

"The one about the movie."

Ikuto almost dropped the remote.

"You heard about it?" he asks, eyes widened.

Amu nods. He just looks away.

"Ikuto… are you sure? I mean, you were super excited when the director offered you the job." Amu asks, frowning.

Ikuto doesn't reply.

"Ikuto, I don't want your dreams to shatter because of me. I want you to be happy." She says, pulling his face so that they would meet.

Ikuto sighs. "I am happy. I'm happier with you." He kisses her forehead.

"I was thinking about what you said." He said softly.

It's another lie, he thought to himself. He's lying to everyone, including Amu. His Amu who was so caring, who he loved, he was hurting her, even if she didn't realize it.

"Oh, not that again. Ikuto, I told you, I wasn't myself. I felt tired and dizzy and… you know." She said, touching his face.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to do anything until this baby is out." He says, smiling. She smiles back.

"Oh, Ikuto… you're the best husband every woman would dream for." She says and kisses her.

He kisses her back, with a guilty pang in his heart. I'm not, I'm not the best husband, he thought to himself.

The doorbell rang, and the two of them jump in fright.

They laugh nervously. "I was surprised." Amu said. Ikuto nods.

"I'll go get it." He says and walk to the door. Amu smiles.

Ikuto's the best, she thought to herself.

Ikuto opened the door and he got a surprise.

"Uncle?" he asked.

"Surprise! I'm back!" his uncle, Yukaza hugs his nephew tightly. (Yukaza appeared in chapter 7, so if you forgot who he is, then I suggest you read that chapter again!)

"Yeah, I can see that." Ikuto says, hugging his favorite uncle back.

"So, how was Vegas?" Ikuto asked, holding the bag Yukaza gave.

"It was fantastic! You would love that place. There were so many sexy girls you would drool…"

"Ahem!" they heard Amu, from the other side.

"Oh, I forgot… you're married." Yukaza says and walks to her.

"Hello, my nephew's beautiful wife who is now pregnant. Ah, how time flies, doesn't it?" Yukaza asks, hugging Amu from behind.

"What was that about sexy girls?" she asked, hugging him back.

"Why? Jealous? You know, I'm still free!" he smirks.

Amu laughs while Ikuto walks to them, bringing 2 cans of beer and 1 orange juice.

"Drink up!" he threw the beer to his uncle. Yukaza caught it with one hand and smirks.

"So, how's the little one?" he asks Amu. Amu smiles.

"He or she is fine." she replies.

"Oh, that's good." He says, taking a sip of the beer.

"Watcha gonna name it?" he asks again.

"It's only 4 months, we haven't thought about it. And if you're so excited about it, why don't you go find a woman and marry her? Then you can have your own." Ikuto says.

"Hey, that's a good idea. Any suggestions?" his uncle asks, winking. The three of them laugh together.

"So, I heard about the movie. How is it?" he asks.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I decided to not act in it." Ikuto says.

"Eh? Why?" Yukaza asks, pretty surprised by his nephew's answer.

"Well…" Ikuto told him about it and again he felt guilty. Not only he lied to Amu, he even lied to his own uncle who trusted him most.

"Oh? Okay…"

Suddenly, Amu's phone rings.

"Oh, I better get that." She says, and excuses herself.

As soon as she was out of sight, Yukaza quickly pulls his nephew.

"You better tell the truth." He says. Ikuto looked confused.

"I know you're lying. Come on, spit it. Or I'll tell Amu about her favorite cup you broke."

Ikuto muttered 'fuck'. "Don't say anything about that… besides, I got a new one for her."

"Which looks totally different than the old one." Yukaza says, winking.

Again, Ikuto mutters 'fuck' and give a sigh. So he told everything about the girl who was so obsessed with him till she had sex with him.

Yukaza sighs. "Girls…" he mumbles. Ikuto nods.

"Well, I really hope I won't be seeing this girl anymore. She's sick." Ikuto says.

"I agree. But, you must be careful. We don't know what she can do." Yukaza says.

"I know that." Then he sighs.

"What's wrong?" Yukaza asks. Ikuto looks at his uncle.

"I feel very bad for lying to Amu. You know, I don't want to… but I've got no choice." He says.

Yukaza nods. "Well, she will have to found out about it one day."

"One day." Ikuto repeats.

He could hear Amu talking on the phone. "Oh Amu…"

**MEANWHILE**

"So you gave her my number?" Amu asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well she said she knew you. She said she used to be your classmate in kindergarten." Utau replies.

"But I don't know her. Oh Utau! You should have told me earlier!" Amu says.

"I'm sorry, but she sounded like you can trust her. And she's actually very nice." Utau says.

Amu sighs. "Oh well… never mind then if you say so…"

"I'm really sorry. I know I should have asked…"

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. So, wanna meet up soon?" Amu changes the subject.

"Yeah, why not?" Utau says and they start to discuss about meeting each other.

After saying bye, Amu flips her phone down. Whose this Yuri person? She thought to herself. Then she shrugged.

Suddenly, her phone rings again. She checks the caller I.D. and learns that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hi, Amu Tsukiyomi? This is Yuri Matsuzaki. I hope I'm not bugging you."

"Well, no. Utau told me you asked for my number."

"Yes, well… I just learned that you were Ikuto-kun's wife so I thought we could go out some time."

"Oh, that would be nice." Amu thought.

**YURI'S HOME**

"Okay, then. Nice talking to you." Yuri says and clicks the red button.

She throws her phone to the bed and then smirks.

"Amu Tsukiyomi, no Amu Hinamori," Yuri said, taking a small pocket knife and walked to the table.

On it was a magazine, with a picture of Amu and Ikuto kissing in the wedding for the cover. Then, she turns the page and on the first one was Amu and Ikuto, smiling for the camera.

"You are so naïve. I hope you won't mind me stealing your husband." Yuri says, and she slowly stabs the picture of Amu, cutting the smile.

"And Ikuto-koi, you are going to be mine once your darling wife finds out about our relationship." She says and laughs.

The picture of Amu and Ikuto smiling together was destroyed. Yuri looks at herself in the mirror.

"What I have to do is look beautiful so that this girl will feel useless. That way, she will leave Ikuto easier. Oh, this will be so fun." She said.

Her smirk was still on her face. "I can't wait."

**Okay… that was very, very, very cruel! I'm so evil to Amu! I'm sorry! But, I can't help it. I need drama. Sooo…. You guys hate Yuri! XD I'm so happy. Again, I created her because I needed drama. So, as promised, here are my answers to ppl who reviewed last chappie…**

**Riku-chan: haha, calm down! But I would love to know what you have in mind XD. **

**Michiko-chan (DeadlySilentAnimeLover): I would love to kill her too, but she's my character, so I can easily do it~ **

**MangaGirl346: I agree she is a real BAKA, but don't worry about the foul language, even I put it up in my stories XD**

**IchigoAmu: yes, that's rape, but do boys get raped by girls? Maybe sluts do it… **

**xXLemonSakuraXx: well that bitch did have sex with her… and yes, Ikuto belongs to Amu only. **

**Eu-chan 3: well… funny and cute, well, I would agree with you, although I've included drama and these few chapters have too much of them… oh well, this is a drama story…**

**4everhere: yes, I am so gonna update soon so that all of you won't be left in suspense XD. **

**Foxgrl18: agreed about the pissed part, and Miyuki-chan, slap her harder XD! **

**Addimison2: me too, I hate my own character! Happy! Happy! **

**Alchemistlover14: well, we'll just see in the next chappie.**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx: yes, Yuri is bad isn't she?**

**Scarlettcharlottes: yeah she is isn't she? Go ahead and do the *beep beep beep* thing to her XD!**

**Anonymous: (please include your name and if you did, it means there's something wrong with fanfic… or my lappy :O) yes Yuri is a blehh!**

**Lovvigirl22: thanks for the compliment of the last chapter! **

**Flowerfairy9751: well she's obsessed with him, that's her problem. **

**RomanticaKH1: yes that bitch raped him, fuck her, right? **

**Pie: I created her because I needed some drama! Without her, you all won't be reviewing, will you XD? **

**Gkanimefan: yes she is a real bitch! **

**And finally Mademoiselle Yuuki: well, she is a bitch, and I agree with all of you!**

**Anyways, why am I writing all this? It's because I never get reviews like this for this story. Okay, maybe in the last few chapters, yes… but you can't blame me. It's a way of saying thanks for reading my story. yes, I repeat everything again and again but oh well… thanks for reviewing… why am I saying it like it's the end? Oh, whatever… but just read and review, ne? **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps, Suki-chan here. Well… I've been paying TOO much attention on this story that I've neglected Bite X Kiss, like what xXxPoisonedAngelxXx… gomen gomen… but I'm gonna start chapter 13 (if I'm not mistaken) tomorrow and update it tomorrow night. (my time). Thanks Foxgrl18 for the suggestion! ****… right, time to see what the bitch will do to Amu and Ikuto. (Also, thanks to reviewers!)**

Chapter 16: The Truth

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I met onee-chan. Surprisingly, Ikuto-kun was there too. I thought he was busy with the new movie. But when he told us about quitting, we actually had our jaw dropped. Why? He was really excited when he told us about the deal. Something's wrong with him. He isn't the man who liked to tease people anymore. Today, when he came over, he was very, very quiet. Then when it was time to leave, he just said a quiet bye to us. When I meant us, I meant the family and Maki. Yes he's here with me… he's staying over. Onee-chan and Ikuto-kun's back home already. It's now her 5__th__ month. Time flies so quickly, doesn't it? Well, I need to go now. I'm sleepy and Maki's out of the bathroom already. Goodnight._

_Ami_

Ami closes the book and turns around. Smiling, she walks to her boyfriend.

"Writing in your diary again?" he asks, hugging her tightly. She laughs as he does that.

"Yep… I've wrote what I wanted and now, I've got what I wanted." She says, and pecks his cheeks.

"Oh? What is it that you want?" he asks, his lips trailing down her forehead.

She wraps arms around him. "You." She says and their lips met.

**AMU AND IKUTO'S HOME**

Amu was already asleep but Ikuto was widely awake. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Amu, his wife and the baby inside her. That baby is ours, he thought. Then he thought about the girl who he had slept with.

"The bitch from hell…" he muttered. (He said that in the chapter Ami was kidnapped too, remember? XD)

He had heard about her from Amu. It seems they were friends now. Ikuto was worried. That woman could do anything, even if it meant death. She was dangerous. Who knows what she'd do to Amu.

He looks at his sleeping wife and smiles. He heard her soft breathing. He looked at her face and it was so serene. But the more he looked, the more he felt guilty. Guilty because he betrayed her, for lying to her, for everything he had done to her.

Only 3 people knew about this. His uncle, Yuri, and he himself. Thinking about Yuri again made him shudder. She was obsessed with him, that's what he thought.

She claimed she loved her, but he knew it wasn't true. Everything she said, about being in love with him, about wanting to be with him forever, all of it was like a drama.

Amu stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Ikuto still awake, she was confused.

"Ikuto?" she called him. He looked down and saw Amu's eyes opened. She went closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Why aren't you asleep?" she asks, worried. Ikuto had never been like this before.

He looks at her, and then give a sigh. "I… I'm not tired." He finally said.

"You sure? Do you have fever?" she asks, touching his forehead. He shakes his head.

"Amu…"

"Hmm?"

He holds her hand tightly and brings it to his lips. "Can you tell me something?"

She looks up. "Mmhmm…"

"Let's just say… a woman…. She came up to you."

"Mmhmm?" she replies.

"And then… she tells you… 'Your husband and I are having an affair.'"

"What?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I'm just saying. Calm down…" he says, worried.

She nods and he continues. "Will you believe her or not?" he asks.

She blinks, confused. "What are you…"

"Answer me first." He says, gripping her hand tighter.

She looks at him. "No."

"Really?" he asks her, still holding her hands.

She nods. "I'll only believe you."

She slowly moves up to his face. They were so close their nose touched each others.

"I'll never trust other girls."

"Why?" he asks, his free hand stroking her pink hair gently.

"Because I know why they say that. Because they're jealous. That's why." She says, giving him a brief kiss.

He smiles. "But won't you, if they said that?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"Why?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

She closes her eyes and replies when he was near to his lips.

"Because… you're my one and only. No one else can have you." She whispers.

"Isn't that a little selfish?" he asks, his lips going closer to hers.

"Yeah. But, I don't care. I'll be possessive over things that I love."

He smiles. "I love you too." He says and kisses her. She kisses back and everything about Yuri was forgotten. He was sure Amu would be able to forgive him, even if she knew the truth.

"But…"

He looks up.

"But, if you really did have an affair with any other girls… I'm not sure I might be able to forgive you."

Shit, he thought.

"If there was proof, then, I know that you've betrayed me, and I will never, forgive you. Ever." She whispers.

He chuckles, relief. Yuri didn't have any prove that they were together. She didn't have anything of his but pictures and posters.

"Well, we should sleep." She said, and lays her head back on his chest.

He nods. "Goodnight, Amu."

"Night." She says and the room went silent. The only noise was the sound of their breath.

"I love you, Amu. You must know that." He thought to himself.

**NEXT DAY**

Yuri looked at the window to check her reflection. She smirked.

"I look hot." She mumbled to herself. Then she rang the bell.

"Coming!" she heard a male's voice say. She recognized that voice. It was…

"Yuri?" Ikuto asked after he opened the door.

"Hello, Ikuto-koi!" she quickly ran to him but he avoided her.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And don't call me that." He mutters furiously. She blinks innocently.

"Didn't Amu tell? I'm here to visit her." she says, smirking.

He looked confused. Then he looks away angrily.

"Whatever, but I'm keeping an eye on you." He said and walks off before she managed to hug him again.

"Yuri!" Amu calls out to her. She smiles.

"Hey Amu! Sorry, was I late?" she asks. Amu shook her head.

"Well, you didn't really need to rush. I'm staying home today." Amu smiles. Ikuto didn't join them. He felt sick just looking at Yuri.

"Amu, I came today to tell you something." Yuri said.

"Eh? What did you want to tell me?" Amu asks, pouring tea for Yuri.

"Well… it has something to do with Ikuto-kun."

Ikuto flinches.

**IKUTO POV**

I heard my name. Don't tell me, she's going to reveal everything to Amu?

No, I have to stop her.

"Ahem! Amu!" I called.

"Yeah?" Amu replies.

"Utau says she wants to meet you today, she sent me a text."

Which was true. Utau did send me a text and she said she wanted to meet Amu, so I don't have to lie.

"Oh, okay!" she calls back. Shit, isn't she suppose to go up and get ready? Aren't all girls like that? When you're going out with friends, you go to your room, get dressed and look stylish.

I forgot. Amu isn't that sort of girl. I have to distract her. I must.

Her cell rings. Yes! That's it!

"Excuse me, lemme go pick that up." She says and walks away. My turn.

I go to the bitch and give her a deathly glare.

"You wouldn't." I challenged. She smirked. "I would." She replies.

"If you dare, I swear, you will regret." I say furiously, trying to keep my voice low in case Amu can hear us.

**AMU POV**

I can hear them as I peek from behind. They're arguing and I don't know about what.

"Why? Are you afraid your wife will yell at you?"

What? What is Yuri talking about?

"No! I'm not afraid. Even if you told her, she'll never trust you!" Ikuto is yelling angrily.

What are they talking about?

"Oh, then why are you trying to stop me?" she asks.

"So that you won't humiliate yourself. Besides, you don't have proof." He says.

What?

"Oh, you want proof?" Yuri smirked. Then she opens her handbag and Ikuto's face immediately turns pale. So does mine.

It's his belt. It's the one I gave him for his birthday. What is it doing with her?

I storm to the room. Yuri still had a smirk while Ikuto's face turned paler.

"Amu…" he mumbles.

"Why does she have your belt?" I yell, furious. Yuri suddenly cries.

"Oh, Amu! I'm sorry!" she comes to me but I push her away.

"What the hell does all this mean?" my voice was shaky.

"Amu, I didn't do it. I swear." Ikuto was saying, wanting to hold my hand, but I slapped it away.

"You didn't!" I yelled.

I can't believe it. They had an affair.

"No wonder! No wonder you asked me that last night! You cheated on me!" I yelled.

I heard a car horn outside. It's Kukai's car. Immediately, I grab my handbag and leave the house.

"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto was chasing after me, but I slapped him.

There was a red mark on his left cheek where I slapped him. I felt guilty, but I was angry too. Quickly, I ran to the car, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Ikuto stopped chasing me. He's just standing still, watching me.

"Amu?" Utau asks as I get in.

"Drive." I ordered Kukai.

"What?" he said.

"I said DRIVE!" I yelled angrily. He just nodded and speeds off.

None of us said anything. I couldn't say anything, Utau could be shocked and Kukai, who was usually the one who made conversations could have been frightened.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

He chuckles nervously.

"No problem." He said. Utau touches my hand.

"Amu, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked. I didn't realize I was still crying.

"Ikuto… he…" I started to tell them about it. When we arrive at their home, Utau immediately hugs me.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry Amu. I'm sorry." She says, hugging me tightly. I sobbed loudly.

"He's a real jerk. I can't believe him." She continues to hug me.

"I can't believe it either." I say softly. Utau comforts me and brings me into the house.

"You can stay her for awhile." She says. I nod. My throat felt dry. I couldn't say anything anymore.

"Thanks, Utau." I say. She smiles.

"No problem. If you need anything, just call me." she says. I nod as she closes the door.

I look around. I don't know what to do. But something inside me felt like doing this. Cry.

I cried and cried so hard I think I could go blind. Then I looked at my belly.

Ikuto's baby. My baby. Our baby.

Tears dropped to my belly.

"I'm sorry." I say, patting it lightly. "Mummy's sorry." I say and I must have fallen asleep because I don't know what happened after that.

**YURI'S HOME**

After chasing her out of his house, Yuri walked home with a smirk on her face.

She'd done it. Now, no one can stop her from being with him. Then something struck her mind.

There was still one problem.

"The baby." she mutters as she poured wine into her glass.

An idea sprang to her mind immediately. It was the only thing she could do to stop Amu from taking her Ikuto.

If she kills the baby, there would be a chance for Amu to die. She laughs to herself.

"Oh, Ikuto. No matter how you say you don't want me, I'll still have you for myself." She said to herself and smirked. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I know I will."

**(READERS! IMPORTANT NOTE! Remember to vote the poll in my profile. It's about the latest story after this. Summaries are in my profile too. I just included ratings… check it out and vote, vote, vote! ARIGATO!)**


	18. Chapter 17

**I've got GUN! Haha, if you read Bite X Kiss, you'll know what I mean… Hai! So, it's the weekends and in 6 days time, it's CHRISTMAS! Wee, excited! I don't want Christmas gifts though, I just need you peeps to review my stories, that's all! Okay, in the end of this chapter, I have a very important speech to make! But let's read chapter 17 first :D**

Chapter 17: Falling apart

"Ikuto, you jerk!"

Ikuto puts the phone away from his ears. It wasn't even in loudspeaker.

"I can't believe you did such a thing to Amu! How could you?" his mother asks.

He sighed. "I know… I messed everything. But, I didn't mean to…"

"You jerk! I never knew my son was a cheater!" she continued to yell.

Ikuto sighed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he repeated.

This time, it was his mother's turn to sigh. "Ikuto…" she sighed again.

"Sorry, I have to go now. Bye." He says and shuts the phone. Then, he switches it off.

After that, he laid on the couch. He had a headache. Amu hasn't been talking to him for 3 days, Yuri keeps texting him using anonymous numbers and he's too tired of listening to people saying what a jerk he was.

The first one came from Utau. She had called him up and yelled at him.

"You are a real asshole! Amu loves you so much but you… you fucking dickhead!"

After that, he sweat dropped. Never expected a sweet girl to be the violent.

Ami too, who was the most innocent person he had ever known cursed at her.

"Fuck you!" the first sentence that came out from her. "Fuck you, you asshole! You shit! You're a fucking jerk! Worst then a bitch! You fucker! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Ami, calm down." Ikuto heard Maki's voice as the background.

He never knew that if you cheated your wife, you'd have so much of trouble.

He picks up the newspaper. Then he throws it away. Written on the headlines, 'Ikuto, Romantic Husband Turns out to be a CHEATER!'

He sighs again. Everytime he switched his cell, there would be at least thousands of voicemails left. Most of them from the press.

Amu. He wanted to see her so badly. But she wouldn't take his calls. She didn't want to see him.

Suddenly, his house phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered. "Ikuto-koi!"

CLICK!

He was fed up of her. She was the reason he was in this bad relationship. And Amu's pregnant. Her emotions might affect the baby.

He laid on the couch. He hasn't gone out for 3 days and his fridge was empty.

"Might as well get some food." He thought. He went up to change. He decided to put on a disguise. At this time, his reputation was in danger.

**AMU'S SIDE**

Amu woke up from her sleep. Her phone on the table was vibrating.

It was a message. From an anonymous person.

Not thinking who it was, she clicked 'OPEN MESSAGE'

_Amu,_ it said.

_Please meet me at the La Gardens Hotel at 11 today. I want to talk to you. Please, it's urgent._

_Ikuto._

As mad as she was to him, she missed him. So, she replied, 'OK.'

Then she looked at the time. it was 9.30. She had to get ready immediately.

**YURI'S SIDE**

She smirked from the reply. "Amu, you're so naïve." She said.

She puts the phone down and deletes the message. Then, she picked up the small pocket knife. Her smirk widened.

"This way, Ikuto-koi and I can be together." and she keeps it into her pocket.

**LA GARDENS**

Amu looks around. She checks the time. She was 5 minutes early. Then, she felt her pocket vibrate.

Taking her cell out, it was another message from the same anonymous person.

_See me at the basement_

She took the lift and pressed the B button. She was alone in the lift except for a person in baggy clothes. A cap hid his or her face. Another button lit up, which said, LG.

The person got out on the LG floor. Then Amu pressed the close button.

"I wonder why he wants to meet me there." She thought to herself.

Basement. Amu headed to the staircases. It was pretty dark. There was a small light, but it didn't help much.

It was empty but the same person with baggy clothes and cap stood there. So it was him?

"Ikuto?" Amu called. Underneath the cap, the person smirked.

"Ikuto, is that you?" she asks again. The person with the cap came closer to her, grabbing something from the pocket.

"Ikuto?" Amu asks again, this time, worried.

"No, I'm not Ikuto. But I'm going to be his wife." The person said. Amu's eyes widened.

"Yuri?" she said. Yuri smirked then brought the knife and stabbed Amu's stomach.

"AH!" Amu yelled. She fell to the ground and hold her stomach. Yuri laughed. She kicked Amu to the middle.

"Bye Amu! Hope to see you! Or maybe not!" Yuri said with a smirk. Then she left, her cap covering her face.

Amu howled in pain. It hurt so badly. She turned around and saw lights. Could that be… the way to hell? She thought. She closed her eyes and fainted.

The car screeched. The driver came down from his car.

"Miss? Miss, you okay?" he turned her face and saw blood.

He gasped. "Amu?" He immediately carried her up to his car.

**HOSPITAL**

Ami sat next to Utau quietly. Ikuto stood against the wall, slumping. He was worried, although it didn't show in his face.

Kukai was outside, stopping the press from entering the ward.

Then, the doctor comes out.

Ami and Utau immediately stood up. Ikuto too moved from his position.

"How is she?" Utau asks. The doctor sighed. "I could only save the mother. As for the baby…" he shook his head.

Ami's eyes immediately formed tears. She buried her face into Utau's shoulders. Ikuto looked away.

Slowly, the door opened. A blonde haired man entered.

"Is Amu okay?" he asks. Ikuto just nods. "Thanks Tadase. If it weren't for you…"

Tadase shook his head. "It's okay." He looks through the window. Then he sighs. "Poor Amu." He said softly.

Ikuto too looked. Amu's face was pale. Her once bulging up belly was now flat. The doctor said she lost a lot of blood. Luckily, Ami was there.

"Can we go in?" Utau asks. The doctor nods. The 4 of them immediately go in.

Ami sat beside her sister and held her hand. Tears continued to flow down. He sighs.

"Onee-chan…" she said in between sobs.

Slowly, Amu's eyes opened. Then she looked around.

"Where… where am I?" she asks.

"In the hospital." Utau says. Then, Amu looks down at her belly. It was now flat.

"Is it…" Utau shakes her head. Amu, who didn't believe her touched her belly.

"Baby…" she whispered. "Baby…" she said, this time louder.

Ikuto, who was very quiet, looked at them. The 3 of them nodded.

"Amu, you take a rest, okay?" Tadase said. Then he touched her hand and left, followed by the two girls.

Ikuto sat on the chair. He looked at Amu. Amu looks back.

"No more?" she asks. He shakes his head. She starts to cry. She had held back her tears but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Amu… I'm sorry." He said, looking at her helplessly. He touched her cheeks but she moves away.

"Ikuto…" she said, her eyes now red. Ikuto sighs.

"I'm sorry." He stands up and leaves her side but she takes his hand.

"Wait. I need to tell you something." She said. He takes a seat again.

"Yuri did all this, didn't she?" he asked. She nods. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about." She says.

"What is it?" he feared the worst.

Amu looks at him, then looks away, then back at him. "I want a divorce."

Those words broke Ikuto's heart. He heard something break inside him. He wondered if she could hear that.

"A divorce?" he asks, just to make sure. She nods.

He knew he was guilty, he knew she would never forgive him anymore. That's the end of their relationship.

He nods. His throat was dry.

"Okay… I understand." He says. He knew it was his fault. "I'll get a lawyer." He says softly. She nods.

"I'm sorry." He says. He wished he could kiss her, but he couldn't. She would push him away.

He stands up and makes a leave. "Take care of yourself." She nods. And he gets out from the room.

The 3 of them stood against the wall. He nods. "You can go." He says.

"What did she tell you?" Ami asked, curious. He shook his head.

"Nothing important." And he leaves before they could say anything else.

When they got in, they saw Amu crying. She had buried her face in her hands. Her sobs were muffled.

"Amu?" they asked. She looks up.

"We're… we're not together anymore." She announced and started to sob again.

**I felt it pretty short… okay, whatever. Anyway, I said there was a message just now. Here we go… this story is coming to an end soon. I'm ending it at chapter 20. I cannot believe I just killed an innocent baby who doesn't exist… sobs! But, here we are. Also, please continue to vote the poll in my profile! It's for the future of you readers. And also, please read my 3 other stories, although I don't recommend 'Extra Sweetness'. **

**Well, I'm saying it like I'm going for a really long time… yeah, that's another thing. The truth is… in 2 weeks time, schools starting again so I won't have the time to update as quick as this. BUT! I promise you'll get updates during the weekends! I promise! If it isn't Saturday, then it'll be Sunday! I promise! You have my word.**

**Well, so that's all I wanted to say. Please review this chapter **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Flashbacks

So that was that. They got a divorce 3 months ago and haven't been contacting each other.

Onee-chan's living alone in a small apartment enough for her. I'm living with Maki in his house.

We're live nearby so I always visit her. I sometimes bring food for her.

Her life is hard. She hasn't been eating or sleeping well. Sometimes, I hear her cry in the washroom when I come over.

She's really sad. Although she was the one who asked for a divorce, she loved Ikuto-kun very much. I once saw her looking at his picture. Then, we're in bookstores, she sees pictures of him and I can see her eyes forming tears. But she'll quickly wipe her eyes and say there's something inside.

I go into the room where Maki is lying on the bed with a towel draped around his neck. He was reading the book I gave for his birthday. I smile. He's been the best boyfriend ever. When I told him about onee-chan, he offered to find an apartment for her.

I kiss his cheek. He looks up and smiles. He puts the book down and pull me to him.

"I missed you." He whispers. I laugh. "It's only been 10 minutes." I say softly and he laughs too. "It feels like 10 years to me." he says. I lay my head on his chest and he gently strokes my hair.

"Goodnight." I say and close my eyes. The only thing I remember is him switching off the table lamp. Then he kisses my forehead and softly says 'Goodnight.' Then, I fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ikuto-koi! Let's go shopping!"

CLICK!

Ikuto puts the phone down. How many times does she want to ruin his life?

First, she has sex with him. Then, she tells Amu that he was the one who started the affair, and finally she killed the baby inside Amu and in the end, they get a divorce.

Ikuto sighs. Thinking about Amu made his heart ache even more. He had promised to love her. And he did the opposite.

The last time they saw each other was the day they signed the divorce letter. He tried to talk to her but she left very quickly after that.

He sighed again. Then he saw a picture of Amu. She was kissing his left cheek and he had a smirk on his face. This picture made his heart break.

He always thought he would never get married. And when he did to the girl he loved, he hurt her heart and she left him.

Suddenly, he had a flashback in his mind. It was him in Utau's wedding. And he saw her bridesmaid, she tripped on him and when he winked at her, the way she blushed and the way she looked at her. the way she went to the balcony and cried.

Then, the day he saw her in the pub. When she told him about her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her. Then, he proposed to her. And when she said yes. Then, when they pretended to be married when they saw Tadase.

The time when they played a little trick on Tadase and his girlfriend during their wedding. And then the day she made cookies. The day he had a concert just for her birthday. The day he confessed to her on the beach. The day they went to the doctor and was told that she was pregnant.

Everything came back to his mind. It felt like a real dream, and when he woke up this morning, it all disappeared and his happiness all vanished.

He stiffened when he heard a sound. It was his phone. He picked it up and there was a message.

_Come see me in Easter Studios. _It was his uncle. He decided to go change and see what his annoying uncle wanted.

**MEANWHILE**

Amu walked alone. She kept her head low. Recently, number of paparazies chasing after her has increased. All because they wanted to get a scoop about her divorce, not because they care, she thought to herself.

She did her best to hide her face, then something caught her eye. It was 'Yumiko's Café'. The place where Ikuto had met her after the night they slept together when she needed answers. When they were outside, they pretended to be engaged to each other so that she wouldn't feel sad over Tadase.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She missed him. She missed Ikuto very much. She wanted to see him again.

As she continues to walk, she bumps into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She looked up and she saw him. She saw Ikuto. He was just in front of her. His sapphire eyes gazing into hers.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked. "Amu." He slowly says. He offers a hand and she takes it.

"You okay?" he asks. She nods. "I wasn't looking. Sorry." She said. He shook his head.

They stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"So… wanna have a drink? To catch up about life…" he slowly says. She looks at him, then nods.

**YUMIKO CAFE **

They just talked about their life. Nothing about their feelings.

"So, you're living in an apartment, I see…" he says. She nods. "I haven't heard much of you in the news." He nods. "I decided to take a break for awhile."

_Because of you…_ he thought.

"Oh. I see." She takes a sip of her iced tea. "What about you?" he asks.

"I got a job." She said, looking away. "What job?" he asks. She doesn't say anything.

"I work as Utau's manager."

Ikuto splutters on his drink. "What?" he asks. Amu looks down, embarrassed. "Calm down." She whispers.

He sits and looks at her. "What happened to hers?" he asks. "She decided to retire."

Ikuto makes an 'Oh' shape with his mouth. Then it's silent again.

"Have you found someone new?" he asks quietly. She looks at him.

"No." she replies. _Because of you…_ she thought.

Ikuto looks at the time. It was now 4 in the evening. He had to go home now.

"I need to go. Do you need a lift?" he asks. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine on my own." She says, faking a smile. Inside, she wished she nodded so they could talk some more. He nods.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around some time." he says. She nods. Both of them wait for the other to bid farewell.

"Mm, bye." Amu says, looking away. "Bye." He says and leaves the café.

**OUTSIDE**

She saw him again, and she blew her chance to be with him again. But she couldn't. She felt… sick when she thought about him being with Yuri.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amu." The person said. Amu shuddered. It was her. It was… Yuri.

"What do you want?" she asks coldly. The person on the phone was the one who destroyed Amu's marriage, the one who killed her baby.

"I want to meet you. Can I please see you?" she asks sweetly.

"No." Amu replies briefly. "But it's important. If you don't come, I might hurt your best friend."

Amu gasps. "Utau?" she asks. Yuri chuckles. "Where are you?" Amu asks.

"In the rooftop of Tokyo Hotel. Meet me in 10 minutes or else…" then she hangs up.

"Yuri? Yuri?" Amu calls. Immediately, she runs to Tokyo Hotel, which was a 10 minutes walk but five minutes run.

**ROOFTOP**

Amu looks around. There was no one. "Yuri?" she called out. Then she felt a presence from behind.

"Hi Amu. Long time no see." Yuri says with a smirk. "Where is Utau?" Amu asks. Yuri laughs.

"You are a real idiot. She isn't here. I knew you would come if I threatened someone you loved." She says, still laughing.

"You!" Amu says, mad. Suddenly, Yuri takes out a knife and points it at her. "I think it's best you die." Yuri says, smirking.

"Why?" Amu asks. "Why do you want to hurt me? I'm not with Ikuto anymore. Why are you still chasing after me?" Amu asks, tears in her eyes.

"It's because he will never forget you. It's because he doesn't want me. Why? Why you? Why doesn't he like me?" Yuri asks, looking down. Then she looks up in fury.

"Because of you. Because he can only think of you, that's why he will never like me." Yuri says and pushes Amu. Amu yells.

Now, they were at the edge of the rooftop.. One more step and Amu will fall. Tokyo Hotel is a 20 storey building. If she falls, 99% of chance she would fall and that 1% was that she would be in coma. Both had the same meaning.

She would die.

"You! You are why he won't like me! That's why, today, you will meet your end!" she shouts and takes the knife, trying to stab Amu. Amu couldn't move. If she did she would fall. But Yuri tricked her. She pushes Amu when Amu thought she was going to use the knife.

"Ahh!" Amu yells, then she catches the edge of the rooftop. Her palms were sweaty. This means she would really die.

"Amu! Before you die, I want you to know a few things. First of all, I was the one who drugged Ikuto and made love with him."

Amu gasps. So, Ikuto didn't like Yuri at all. It means, it wasn't him. He didn't cheat on her.

"Second, you are such an idiot. I wasn't your kindergarten friend. You are so naïve!" Yuri says.

"Lastly… Ikuto and I will get married. And I was about to invite you, but since you are going to die… so I guess… too bad." She smirks and she steps on Amu's hand.

"Ah!" Amu yells in pain.

Yuri laughs. "Goodbye, Amu." She says and lifts her leg.

"STOP!" a voice from behind yelled. Yuri turns behind and sees Ikuto. He runs to her and pushes her away. Quickly, he holds on to Amu's hand and pulls her up.

Yuri was mad at the sight. "Why… why do you like her so much?" she asks. "What does she have that I don't?" she asks.

Ikuto looks at her. "She has a pure heart. Unlike you." He says and looks at her angrily.

Yuri's tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, he didn't like her at all.

Then she looks at Amu. " YOU!" she runs to her and stabs her, but it misses and hits Ikuto's wrist.

"Ow!" he howls in pain. Yuri looks at him. "I'm sorry, Ikuto-koi!" she says.

"Don't you call me that! Only one person can call me that and it's Amu." He says angrily. Amu looks at him. "Ikuto." she says softly.

Yuri doesn't give up. Once again, she pulls Amu to the edge of the roof. She's about to push her until she lost her balance.

"Ah!" she yells. But she wasn't as lucky as Amu. She immediately falls off and a few seconds later, Amu and Ikuto heard a loud thud from the ground.

Amu slowly looks down and screams. She saw blood around Yuri. Her eyes were wide opened and the knife was just next to her hand.

"It's okay, Amu." Ikuto comforts her. "It's okay. I'm here." He says softly and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him.

**My palms were sweaty as I wrote this. I'm a murderer. I killed a baby and now, I've killed an obsessed woman. Okay, anyways, I fulfilled you wish. She's dead! Gone forever! NO MORE YURI! LETS PARTY, PEEPS!**

**(NOTE: SUKI-CHAN IS NOW ON HYPER MODE, BUT SHE WANTS TO ASK ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND HOPES YOU ENJOYED THIS :D)**


	20. Chapter 19

**I killed Yuri! HAHAHAHA! Too bad for you! BTW! Have you peeps been voting on the poll? I seriously need you all to vote or I won't know what to write… okay, so here's chapter 19. (P.S. I'm so confused now! I deleted one chapter which I told you peeps to read Paper Airplane… and when you peeps reviews, I don't know when and all that… I'm so freaking confused right now!)**

Chapter 19: The End?

'New Actress Dies? Turns Out To Be An Obsessed Fan Of Ikuto!'

Everyone who had read the papers were talking about it.

"Oh, so Ikuto wasn't wrong. It was Yuri."

"Yeah! I can't believe it! Can you?"

And then there was Amu.

"Do you think Amu will get back with him?"

"I don't know but she should. They look like a real couple to me."

"Don't they? I really hope they get together again."

Amu turned the telly off. She was tired. She almost died, again. She must have bad luck or something. Recently, she's been thinking a lot about herself. About what she should do after this. Then she heard music.

She looked at her phone. It was a text, from Ikuto.

_Hey Amu,_

_Are you free now? I was wondering… would you like to come with me somewhere? I'll be waiting for you reply. _

_Ikuto._

Amu smiled. She typed 'Ok' and hit the send key. Then she laid back. Looking up, she thought about her future again.

She had a conversation with Ami just now. Although, Ami was pretty upset by Amu's decision, but in the end, she just nodded and said, 'Do anything you think is good for you.' And she gave a smile like she always did.

**NIGHT TIME**

Ikuto brought Amu to the beach they confessed their love. Tonight, the stars shone brightly, but not as bright as the other night. This time, they just sat on the sand, talking and looking at the night sky.

Amu closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze. Ikuto smiled as he saw her doing that.

"Pretty." He mumbled. Amu opened her eyes and looks at him. "Hmm?"

He shakes his head.

There was something the two of them wanted to meet each other. Ikuto wanted to ask Amu to get back with him again. But Amu…

"Amu?" Ikuto called her. She looked at him. "Yeah?" Ikuto was silent for awhile. Then he decided it was time to tell her everything.

"I need you." Amu looks at him with wide eyes. "Wh-What?" she asks. He stares into her gold eyes. "I want you to come back to me." he says, still looking at her.

Amu blushes by the way he looks at her. She couldn't say anything. Her throat felt dry and the words would sound weird if she did.

"I'm sorry." She finally says. "I can't." she says, looking down.

"Why?" Ikuto asks. "Is it because… you don't trust me?" he asks again, this time softer.

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…" she looks away from him. She watched the sea. Ikuto took her hand and gently puts it on his heart.

"Amu… do you still love me?" that question made Amu's heart leap. She was speechless. What should she say?

"Yes." She replies softly. Ikuto brings her closer to him, burying his face into her pink hair. "So, what's stopping us from being together?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

She looks at him, then looks away, then once again she looks at him. Slowly, she pushes him away from her. He was surprised by her actions.

"I'm… leaving Japan soon." She says. Ikuto looks at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he asks. She looks at him. "I'm going to America in a week's time."

Those words broke his heart. "Why?" he asks, never taking his eyes away from her. "Why are you leaving?" he asks again. She looks at him. "I think… I need to be alone for awhile. I've been relying on people all this while. I think it's time I be independent." She says, looking up at the bright stars. Ikuto didn't say anything. He kept silent. This woman in front of her was who he loved. And she was leaving him now.

"No." He says. Amu looks at him. "What?" she asks. "No, you're not leaving." He says, holding her hand tightly.

"I-Ikuto?" she calls him, shocked by his reply. He had never said anything like that before. "I'm not losing you again, Amu. I can't. I need you. Without you…" he pauses. "Without you… I won't be happy." He says, holding her hand tighter. Amu didn't feel the pain. Instead, she felt his.

They were silent for awhile.

"Sorry." Ikuto says, letting her hand go. "I don't think I've the right to stop you. Sorry." He apologized again. Amu looked at him. She didn't want to let him go either.

"No. It's not you." She says, going closer to him. "I hope you understand my reasons. I didn't mean to hurt you." She says, holding his hand.

Ikuto sighs. Then he smiles. "So, I'm rejected. That's a first." He says, looking at her. She hides a smile.

"But you're not fully rejected." She says, looking away. He looks at her, slightly confused. "What did you say?" he asks.

She smiles then brings his face closer to hers. Slowly, their lips meet. And the sound of the waves were the only thing they heard.

As they broke the kiss, Amu looks at him. "I said I would be leaving, but that doesn't mean… I don't want to be with you." She says. He looks at her, a slow smile forming.

"Maybe, when I get back, if you still have feelings for me… maybe we could…" she blushes. He smiles. "Really?" he asks. She nods, still blushing.

"Then... I'll wait." He says softly. "I'll wait for you to come back to me. And when you come back, I'll make sure this time, you say yes." He smirks.

"So, you're betting?" she asks. His smirks widens.

"Make sure when you come back here, you're ready to be mine." He says, and brings her closer for another kiss.

**A WEEK LATER**

So that was that. Amu had packed everything she needed and she was now at the airport. Her friends, Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko (Haven't heard much from them…) were sending her off. So were Ami and her boyfriend. Only one person wasn't there.

"Ikuto's a real idiot. He said he would be here." Rima says. Utau nods. Amu sighs. "Oh well… if he doesn't get here soon, then I guess I better make a leave already." She says.

But before she gave her ticket to the person in charge, she heard someone calling her.

"Amu! Wait!" she turned behind and saw the person she was waiting for.

"Ikuto?" she calls out, surprised. He was running to her and when he reached her, he panted.

"Sorry I was late. But before you go, perhaps you would like to have this." He says and takes her hand.

It was their wedding ring. He slips it into her ring finger. Amu looks at him. "This…"

He smiles. "When you get back here, if you are still wearing this ring… it means, you'll accept me." he says. Amu blushes.

"Ikuto… what are you…" she doesn't finish because he kisses her briefly. "I'll be waiting." He says softly. Amu looks at him, confused then slowly, a small smile forming on her face.

"I'll see you again." She says, then kisses his cheeks. He nods and smiles.

As she leaves, she looks back again and sees Ikuto standing there. He still had that same smile on his face.

"I love you, Ikuto." she says, looking at the ring then smiling to herself.

Ikuto on the other side, looks at the ring then smiles. "I love you Amu. When you come back, I'll make sure you say yes." He says to himself.

**That was pretty short… but wasn't it touching? Ah! True love! XD whatever I'm a little crazy right now. Anyways, enjoy this touching chapter **


	21. Chapter 20 FINAL CHAPTER

CHAPTER FINALE: Yes, I do.

She looks at the mirror. Her brown hair like her mother's was braided and she had a flower crown on her head. She looks at her aunt, who was fixing her own dress.

"Auntie, why are we dressed up so nicely today?" the 3 year old ask her aunt. Her aunt smiles. "Today is a special day for both you and your mummy." She says.

The 3 year old looks confused. "Why?" she asks. Her aunt smiles again. "Today, you are going to get a daddy." She says excitedly.

Little Seira looked confused. "A daddy? Who?" she asks. Amu smiles again, then looks back at the mirror.

"Maki." She says, looking at her own reflection. "Not bad," she mumbled.

"Maki-oniisan?" Seira asks. Amu nods and smiles. "Aren't you happy?" she asks. Seira looked as though she was thinking about it then slowly, she reveals her teeth. Then she nods.

Amu smiles. Seira looked exactly like her mother. The same brown hair, same eye colors and the same smile. And today, Ami was getting married to Maki.

Amu had arrived to Japan 3 days ago so that she could help Ami with the preparations. Today, her little sister who is now 24 will be married.

The past 3 days, Amu have been so busy that she forgot about Ikuto. But today, she knew she was going to see him and then…

"Onee-chan!" Ami called. Amu looked at her sister. Wow, she was beautiful, Amu thought. Ami's brown hair was tied into a French bun. A veil covered her flushed face.

"Hey, Ami." Amu said. "Are you excited?" Amu asks with a grin. Ami blushes and nods.

"I'm so nervous… what if I fall while walking down the aisle?" Ami asks. Amu giggles. "Don't worry, I'm sure your future father-in-law will be holding you tightly." She grins again.

Ami gulps. "I hope so." She mumbles. Amu sighs and touches her sister's face. "You're getting married today, smile." She says. Ami looks at her sister and smiles. Amu too smiles.

"Good luck." Amu whispers and Ami nods. Now, the march was playing. Maki's father wrapped his arm around Ami's. Ami took a deep breath and followed her future father-in-law slowly.

"Do you, Maki Dakuto, take Ami Hinamori as your loving wife…"

"I do." He says. Ami smiles. Then, the priest turns to her and repeats the same thing. "I do." She says.

"Please exchange the rings." He says. And finally, the moment everyone have been waiting for. "You may kiss the bride."

Maki pulls Ami closer to her and kisses her. Everyone applauded and cheered. Seira, the flower girl ran to the front and asked them to kiss her too. Everyone laughed.

**DINNER TIME**

"Hi, welcome, thanks for coming." Amu greets the guest and leads them to their tables. She was in charge of all that.

Utau was their V.I.P. and her job was to sing while the guests had dinner. Ami and Maki were laughing and when they cut the cake, they shoved pieces into each others mouth.

Amu kept looking outside, though. She didn't see Ikuto at the church. Maybe he would come for dinner, she thought. But deep inside, she felt worried.

What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if, he's too tired of waiting and lost his patience? What if… he doesn't love me anymore?

All those were what Amu thought. She had left for 3 years. They only contacted each other through email.

Amu looks at the ring. Before she left, he had gave it to her and said that he would wait for her. Is he breaking the promise? She thought to herself. She sighed.

"Alright?" she heard Erin asking. Amu nodded. "Why don't you take a break? Lemme take over." Erin offered. Amu smiled.

"Thanks." She says, and Erin nods. Amu left and went to the balcony. From outside, she could hear everyone talking and cheering and congratulating the couple. Everyone was happy, but her.

Sure, she was glad Ami finally found happiness, but there was something bugging her.

She closed her eyes and open them slowly. The night air was warm. She could hear people asking Utau to sing more. She should be in there, not here.

As she turned around to head back in, she stopped. In front of her was Nagihiko and Rima. They were looking at her.

"What are you doing here alone?" Rima asks. Amu shook her head. "I was just taking some air." She replied. Rima and Nagi looked at each other. Nagi sighed.

"Are you looking for Ikuto?" he asks. Amu's eyes opened wide. She blushes. "Yeah." She says softly.

"He's here." Rima says. Amu looks up. "He is?" she asks. There was a slight twinkle in her eye.

They nod. "You should go inside and look for him." Nagi says with a smile. Amu nods happily and quickly runs in, then she stops for awhile.

"Thanks, you guys!" she says. They smile and nod. Amu runs in again.

"I hope they get together." Rima says. Nagi smiles. "Sure they will. They were made to be together."

**INSIDE**

Amu looked around, trying to spot the blue-haired man. She saw no Ikuto. She only saw a lot of strangers.

She ran here and there, still looking around. Where is he? She thought to herself. If Rima and Nagi saw him, it means he is around here somewhere.

At last, when she felt tired, she stopped standing in the center of the hall. Tears were close in her eyes. Did he leave her? Was it because he was too tired of waiting? Where is he?

She quickly wiped off the tears before they could fall. No, she couldn't cry. It was her sister's wedding. She couldn't cry. Otherwise, she would jinx it. But they wouldn't stop flowing down.

"Where are you, Ikuto?" she asked herself softly. "Why aren't you here with me?" she asks again. "Why?" wiping the tears quickly.

"Amu Hinamori!" a voice called her. She looks up. It was Utau. She hold the microphone and pointed at her.

"Wh-What?" Amu asks, surprised. Then Utau smiles and nods. Everyone looks behind and gasps.

"Oh my! Isn't that…"

Amu turns around and saw Ikuto. He was smiling as he walked slowly towards her. Amu looked at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He says, hugging her as he steps closer to her. She looks at him and immediately hugs him back. "You idiot." She muttered. He chuckled. "I'm sorry again." He says.

She looks at him and shook her head. Then she realized everyone was looking at her. She blushes.

"This is embarrassing." She says. He laughs. "We're stealing the couple's spotlight." He says.

Ami and Maki grin. "No problem, just get on with it." They say. Amu blushes and Ikuto nods.

He turns her around so that she was now facing him. "Well, today, I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, have a confession to make in front of everyone gathered in this hall."

He looks around. "Before this, me and Amu had a fake marriage." He confessed. Everyone gasped and started to say, "So they weren't really together?"

"But, when we were together, we were happy and we loved each other." he says, smiling. "Well, we almost had a real family, until a bitch entered our life." He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. "And we separated from each other but still, we needed each other."

"I love Amu Hinamori. Even though we've been apart for these 3 years, I couldn't get her out of my mind." He said, looking into Amu's eyes. Amu blushes. "I-Ikuto! What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I'm saying that I love you, and..." slowly he kneels down and produces a box. Everyone gasps, including Amu.

"Wh-what is that?" she asks. He grins. He opens the box and inside it was a diamond ring.

Amu's eyes opened wide. "Ikuto?" she asks, surprised. He looks at her.

"Amu, if you still love me, will you marry me again?"

Everyone gasps and their friends cheered. "Say yes!" Utau yelled. Kukai nodded with agreement. Ami and Maki smiles and nods.

Slowly, everyone in the hall started to cheer to. They chanted, 'Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!' Amu blushed.

"W-Well… I do love you Ikuto." she says slowly. Everyone cheers and applauded.

"But… this is too soon. I mean, I want to be with you again too." She looks away.

"So? What are you waiting for? Say yes!" someone yelled and everyone cheered. Amu blushed.

"But, it's too early. I think we could get together, but not get married just yet." She said. Everyone looked at her. "What?" they exclaimed.

"But if fate wants us to get married, then we will." She announces. Everyone looks at her, shocked, including Ikuto.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asks, wide eyed. Amu looks at him.

"Well… here's the deal. If I catch the rose bouquet again, just like in Utau's wedding, I will marry you." She says. Everyone gasps. But quietly, Ami had stood up and winked at Maki. Maki winks back.

"But if I don't catch it… we'll have to forget about getting married and just… be a normal couple first." Amu continues.

Ami smirks and aims it at Amu. Then quickly, she threw it into the air.

"Look!" A guest pointed on top. Everyone looked up and yelled.

"OMG! There it is! Quick, grab it!" the women were all yelling excitedly. But the bouquet slowly went down…

And landed on Amu's surprised hand.

Everyone looks at her, silent. Then she blushes. "Again?" she asks loudly. Everyone laughs.

She looks at Ami, who was giving a thumbs-up and then she looked at Ikuto.

He smirked. "So… you caught it." He said.

She blushes even more. Everyone chants slowly, "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

"Does this mean, you'll marry me?" he asks, pulling her chin up. She looks away but he pulls her face so that she was facing him.

Slowly, a smile was formed on her face. "Yes, I'll marry you." She says.

Everyone gives a 'Woohoo!' and 'Hooray!'. Ikuto pulls her closer to him and was about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Hang on a second. We're in public." She said. He nodded. "So, you don't want to kiss here?" he asks.

She looked at the rose bouquet then looks at him. "I've got a plan." She smirks.

"Hey everyone! The bouquet's back in the air!" she yells and threw the bouquet up. Again, everyone started to chase after it.

Ikuto laughs and pulls Amu's chin up. Then, without anyone looking at them, they place their lips on each others.

As for the bouquet, it landed on Rima's hand. She blushes and looks at Nagi. Nagi smirks.

"So, after this would be our turn I guess." He says. Rima looks away and smiles. "Yeah." She says.

After Ikuto and Amu have broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. "So… home?" he asks with a smirk.

She grins. "Home." She replies.

**That's the end of Here Comes The Bride people! It's finished! **** so sad… but hope you loved this final chapter and please review so that I know you guys loved this story. Thanks to readers who have been so supportive throughout the story. Thank you everyone for reading! I love you peeps! But before that, I would like to promote some Amuto Fics I've been reading recently!**

**Light and Dark by amutofan45**

**Pirate Love by Foxgrl18**

**Smile by ThatGirlNameIris (COMPLETED)**

**The Maid Princess by pinkkittyninja**

**The Social Food Chain by xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx**

**You Said by EnternalOblivion**

**Make sure you support my other story Bite X Kiss! And polls for the next story will be closed on Christmas so please make sure you vote so that I know which story to write. Thanks peeps! Once again, thanks for reading this story and I love you. Suki-chan signing out from this story!**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, readers! It's Suki-chan here! Yeah, this is an author's note since I've finished this story. **

**First of all, I wanna wish you peeps a Merry Christmas! It's already December, and I joined in May if I'm not mistaken… never mind that. Happy New Year too, and I hope we'll have loads fun next year!**

**Secondly, about the new story after this. As you've all voted, the results says Neko Secrets! However, I decided to change it Kitty Secrets instead. Well… who knows? Haha, we'll have to see about it. Thank you for voting and hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

**Third, as most of you requested for a sequel, I've decided to make another Extra Chapter! Yep, but it won't be so soon… so, all you peeps have to really patient for it.**

**Finally! I have decided to make a magazine-like blog for Animes! Yeah, I'm so ambitious…. But this blog are about Animes and well… I was wondering if any of you wanted to be part of the blog… well… I was just thinking and… okay, I think I should shut up. But if you're interested, don't hesitate to PM me! I will be thinking about it.**

**Well, that's all! Thanks for being SUPER readers of this story. Don't forget to follow my other stories too! Thanks a lot!**

**LOTS OF LOVE, **

**Suki-chan 1997**


	23. EPILOGUE

**And here we are with the epilogue of Here Comes The Bride! Enjoy!**

Epilogue: Anniversary

"What!"

Amu looked at her 2 friends, Rima and Utau. They were looking at her with wide eyes.

"What? What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean he forgot about your anniversary? He couldn't have!" Utau said in disbelief. Amu sighs.

"He really did. That old man…" Amu muttered.

It's their 6th year of marriage, including the one before they divorced. This year, Amu was turning 37 and Ikuto 39.

"Oh that idiot! Which man would forget their anniversary?" Rima asked angrily. The two other women stared at her.

"What, Nagi doesn't forget." Rima shrugged. Utau sighed. "Kukai is like that once in a while, but don't worry. It's pretty normal. Maybe he's planning a surprise for you." Utau comforted her bestie. Amu nodded.

"Oh well…"

**TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE**

"I'm home!" Amu yelled. She heard tiny footsteps.

"Yay, yay! Mama's home!" Midori, the 3 year old cheerfully hugged her mother.

"Midori's annoying, mom. I told you to leave her in the hospital that day when she was born." Kyo, 5, said, arms folded. Amu looks at her son.

"Then you won't have a sister anymore. Do you not want a sister?" Her mother asks. Kyo looks at her.

"I want a sister who isn't annoying." Kyo said. Midori was near to tears. "O-Onii-chan doesn't love me?"

Kyo, who saw this immediately rushed to her side. "No, I didn't mean that. Don't cry." He hugged her. Slowly, she smiled.

"I love onii-chan so much!" she hugged him back. He smiles. Amu too smiles.

"So, is your papa home yet?" Amu asks. Midori nods. "He's sleeping." Kyo adds. Amu twitches.

"He didn't wait for me? Damn that stupid…" she mutters, going upstairs. A confused Midori looked at her brother. "What was mama talking about?" She asks. He looks at her. "Little kids shouldn't know."

**BEDROOM**

Amu sighs. Ikuto was really asleep. These few days, he's been very early to bed.

Ikuto had taken another acting offer. He often came home late and Amu ends up dozing off alone.

Ikuto laid on the bed, eyes shut. His black shirt was unbuttoned. (It's the character song one. Ikuto has a hot chest XD what do ya guys think? ^^)

Amu looked at him. His chest rose and fell as he slept. She placed a hand on his hair and stroked it gently.

Ikuto flinched as her hand slightly made contact with his ears. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." He greeted her, kissing her briefly. She smiles. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asks him, still stroking his hair.

He shook his head and buried his face in her hands and yawned. Amu laughs. "I guess you should go back to bed. You know, you must be tired."

Again, he shook his head. "I thought I would just take a light nap. Hey, do you know something?"

Amu looked at him and smiled. "What?" Thinking he actually remembered their wedding anniversary, she smiled wider.

"How long have we not been sleeping together?" he asks, smirking. Amu's spirits fell. She was thinking about their anniversary and all he thought of was sex?

"I don't know." Ikuto noticed how her voice suddenly went cold. "I didn't really count." Amu stood up and went to the dressing room. She removed her earrings.

Ikuto stood up and hugged her waist. "Really? But I'm sure you do coz you're always doing it."

Amu blushed. "No, you're the one who goes, 'Oh crap, how long have we not slept together?'" she mimicked him and he laughed.

"So… what do you think? Wanna have some fun?" he asks, pulling off her spaghetti straps. She turns around so they were face to face. Then, they kiss. Him, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wraps hers around his neck. Slowly, they broke the kiss and headed for the bed.

Hopefully, this will refresh your memory, Amu thought.

**THE NEXT DAY**

After breakfast on a Sunday morning, Ikuto leaves the house to meet up with Nagi and Rima.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Amu asks, giving him a peck. He nods. "Yep. Hey, what day is today?"

"Sunday!" Midori shouted from the dining room. Amu nods. "Well, see you tonight." He nods back and gives her a kiss.

After the door closed, Amu gives a sigh. Kyo hears it. "What's wrong, mom?" Amu looks at his son and shakes her head.

"It's nothing…"

**CAFÉ**

Ikuto wasn't sure why Rima was shooting him daggers. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." Rima still giving him the look. Nagi sweat dropped.

"So… why did you call me?" he asks, sipping on tea. Rima glares. "Do you know what day it'll be in 3 days time?"

Ikuto thought about it. He snapped his fingers. "Yeah." Rima's spirits went up.

"It's gonna be a Wednesday." Rima smacks his face. "Ow! What the fuck is that for?" he asked.

"It's because you're a fucking idiot. You forgot about your own wedding anniversary!"

Ikuto stiffened. "What? Are you sure?" he asks. She nods. "Amu's pretty disappointed. You're a useless husband." Rima said, drinking tea.

"Darn it! I forgot!" He yelled, hiding his face in his hands. "Crap, what do I do?"

Nagi, who had been quiet all along looked at him. "I know what to do. Well… here's what you should do…" and he told his plans to the two. Rima nodded.

"You sure it'll work?" Ikuto asks. Nagi and Rima gives a thumbs up.

"It'll be the best."

**WEDNESDAY**

He still doesn't remember, Amu thought. Ikuto never even mentioned about it. All he said was, "I'm gonna be late…"

Well, to keep her time occupied, she decided to hang out with her two best friends.

**MEANWHILE…**

"ARGH!" Ikuto's hand quickly moved away from the hot pot. He was over at Kukai's… cooking…

"Not like that! Like this!" Nagi rushed over to him and took a cloth to open the lid. Then, Kukai came over to try the soup.

"Yum! Good job, Tsukiyomi!" He thumbs up to Ikuto. Ikuto, who was still treating his burned hand, smiled a bit.

Besides the burned hand, there were a few more cuts on his fingers… and the other hand was also slightly cut while slicing onions.

Why were they doing that? It was the surprise dinner for his and Amu's wedding anniversary.

"Well… what do you think of the spaghetti?" Ikuto asks, nodding at the plate with red sauce and pasta.

"I think you gotta add more sauce." Nagi commented. Ikuto nods and grabs the pot with red tomato sauce in it.

"Okay, I guess we're all done." Ikuto said, stretching.

"So, now all you need is to get the apron off and change into the clothes." Nagi winked. Ikuto nods.

"What about the table setting?" He asks. "Don't worry, we'll do it for ya!" Kukai patted his friend's arm. Ikuto gives a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the help you guys." Ikuto thanked them and they high fived each other.

**NIGHT TIME**

"Geez, Utau. You're so forgetful." Amu said when Utau asked her to grab her phone.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but I really need it. You know… in case someone calls me to offer a job or something."

Amu pouts and then gives a huff. "Fine!"

As she gets down from the car, Utau and Rima grinned from ear to ear. Then, they waited for their husbands to come in.

"Do you think it'll work?" Utau asks her friend. Rima nods. "Good luck, Ikuto!" they wished to themselves.

Amu used the key to open the door. The house was so dark, Amu was reaching for the switch until she heard a melody.

She followed the tune. Then, she reaches the dining room. On the table was a big red candle with a red rose.

The person playing the melody was Ikuto on the violin. (It's Yuuki no Uta, I think that's how you spell it…)

"Sing along." He smirked. Amu looked confused but obeyed him.

When the song ended, Amu looks at him. "What's all this?" she asks.

He smiles and walks towards her.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered.

Amu's tears sprang out. "You… you remembered?" she asks, her tears slowly streaming out. He wipes them off.

"Yeah, I did… how can I not?" He shrugged. Amu hugged him tightly. "You're the best." She said. He smiled.

"So… shall we begin the dinner?" he asks. Amu looks at him and nods.

**AFTER DINNER**

"Mm, this is delicious!" Amu says, using the napkin to wipe off the stain. Their final dish was the spaghetti.

"Well, there's one more thing." Ikuto says, standing up and going to the kitchen. Then, he comes back bringing a plate.

"What? Gosh, I don't think I've got space for this anymore…" Amu mumbles but when he puts the plate down, she gasps.

"Is this…"

It was a gold charm locket. Amu takes it and she looks up at him. "Ikuto… this…"

He goes behind her and slowly opened the locket. There was a picture of the whole family. Midori, Kyo, Amu and Ikuto, all smiling happily. There was also music when it is opened. It was the same song Ikuto had played.

"It's beautiful!" Amu says. Ikuto takes it from her and puts it on for her. "It looks much better on you."

Then, he produces another one. It was identical, exactly like Amu's one.

"Midori and Kyo will each have one too. That way, it shows that we're a happy family." He smiles. Amu looks at him.

"You're the best husband ever." She gives him a long, hard kiss.

"So, do I get a reward for that?" he asks, smirking. She smirks too. "Well, I don't know. Should we do it here?" she asks. He nods.

"But this isn't our house." She moans lightly as he licked her neck. "It doesn't matter. I've got permission anyway."

"In that case…" she brings his face to his again and kisses him one more time. This time, much more passionate.

**OUTSIDE**

"Hey, where will we sleep at tonight?" Kukai asks.

"You can come with us. We've got room." Rima says. Nagi nods.

"But, what about your kids?"

**TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE**

"Ne, Kyo-niitan! Can you gimme another kiss, pweaseee!" Yuki, 5, daughter of Utau and Kukai hugs him. Kyo blushes lightly.

"Hey, onii-chan is blushing!" Midori teases. "Am not!" Kyo retorts.

"But… erm…" A shy 4-year-old Rin, daughter of Rima and Nagi says.

"Huh?"

"Where is mummy and daddy?" she asks.

**OUTSIDE**

"I guess they're having loads of fun in their godparent's home. Maybe a small party too…" Rima says, shrugging.

"Ah!" they heard Amu moan from outside. Immediately, all of them blush.

"Y-You know what, let's go back home before we get caught." Kukai says. They all nod and left.

**IN THE HOUSE**

Amu sighs. So does Ikuto.

"Okay, have you had enough yet?" Amu asks, exhausted. Ikuto, who was still sighing smirked.

"Why? It's just the beginning you know…" he kisses her hard.

Uh-oh, Amu thought.

"This is gonna be such a long night…"

**-THE END-**

**Yes, it's the end of 'Here Comes The Bride!'. As promised, this is the epilogue and here you have it. **

**Okay, so I'm having a block for Neko Secrets. Most of you said the plot was too… how do you say… similar with a lot others. But, you haven't read the whole thing just yet, so how do you know?**

**LOL! Anyways, I'm finished with this. It's complete. Please review or I will NEVER do any epilogues for other stories ANYMORE! Also, school starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update as soon as possible anymore. T.T but hope you enjoyed this :D**

**I love you readers! Thanks for being supportive readers of HERE COMES THE BRIDE! Lots of love, Suki-chan!**


End file.
